The Vacation Progression
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: This is the sequel to The Friendship Commitment Resolvant, the group as a whole decide to go on vacation to Europe, good things happen for Shamy and Lenny
1. Chapter 1

_**As promised this is the sequel to "The Friendship Commitment Resolvant"**_

 _ **As usual I own NONE of the characters**_

 _ **Authors note: Some of this story you might recognise from a story I published for last years forum TBBT Christmas holiday challenge, although I deleted it as I wasn't happy with it, but it is now remodelled and much better, also this will be Shamy heavy but involve the other characters as well.**_

 _ **Two months later**_

Now that the two couples were back together and after some negotiations, they had both taken to spending Friday, Saturday and Sunday as their date sleepovers, Sheldon and Amy were always at 4A for these occasions, while Leonard and Penny stayed at the girl's apartment, although Sheldon had kept the weekly Chinese food and vintage video game night at his apartment.

The group as a whole had also gravitated back to spending more time together, even Emily had joined in more often, though this was mostly at Howard and Bernadette's house where the guys could play video games in the living room and the girls could chat and watch movies in the dining room, it was at one of these get togethers that the girls were talking.

"You know I was thinking, why don't we go on a little group vacation together? Wondered Amy

"That sounds good, where were you thinking? Asked Penny

"Maybe Italy and London, it's been such a long time since I have been there and after the year we have had I think we all deserve a break"

"When? Asked Emily

"Well some of us have to be back at work for the beginning of the new University semester in October so perhaps mid September would be good" replied Amy

"Are you absolutely sure the guys will be ok with this? Asked Penny.

"Only one way to find out" replied Amy nodding her head to the lounge where the boys were.

The group stood up as one and went through to the lounge, all of them standing in front of the TV screen, this brought groans from the guys

"Hey, you are blocking us" complained Raj and Sheldon together

"I was winning" complained Leonard.

"With good reason, would any of you object to a group holiday in Europe in September? Asked Amy directing her question to the group as a whole but staring at Sheldon

"Where? Asked Sheldon

"Italy and London" replied Amy

"What made you decide this? Asked Leonard

"Well it's been a difficult year for us all and I think it would be good to have a break" replied Amy repeating what she had said to the girls.

"Amy a word please" said Sheldon suddenly standing up and taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen away from everybody else.

"What's wrong? Asked Amy once they were away from prying ears and eyes.

"As you know I like to have our discussions in private and if we are doing this then I need to know if you want to share a room on this trip? Asked Sheldon

"We can get a suite with adjoining rooms if you like, or a room with two double beds, Sheldon I am not going to do anything that you are not comfortable with" replied Amy.

"I don't mind either of those options, do you think the group would object to an overnight train ride from Venice to Paris?

"We can always ask them" replied Amy smiling at him.

Sheldon nodded at her, then remembering that there were two rooms separating them from the rest of the group, stepped forward and kissed Amy, she responded and kissed him back, their tongues meeting as they became more passionate, their hands wandered over each other, Sheldon pressed Amy against the side as he got more into the kiss, when the door opened followed by somebody gasping.

"Holy crap on a cracker" announced Penny staring at them open mouthed.

"Is there something you wanted? Asked Sheldon still holding Amy close

"Only to see if you had made a decision, but I can see you were otherwise engaged" replied Penny backing out of the room and shutting the door quickly.

"Well I can guess what she might be telling the others" said Amy.

"We have nothing to hide, they know we kiss so I am not sure why she was surprised" shrugged Sheldon

"Let's go back anyway" replied Amy.

Sheldon followed Amy back to the lounge, he was already looking up a particular website on his phone and announced his intention to them when he sat down.

"I would like to take some of the trip by train, The Belmond Orient Express from Venice to Paris via Vienna, the actual journey itself is spread out over two days, what do you think?

"The train sounds good, what days though? Asked Leonard taking the phone from Sheldon and looking.

"It depends on if everyone agrees" replied Sheldon

"The Orient Express you say? Asked Emily.

"Yes, I'm told it's very romantic" replied Raj.

"Count me in then" replied Emily giving Raj a kiss.

Everybody agreed to the train trip and after some negotiations agreed that they would leave LA on the 12rh of September to fly to Italy via London for their connecting flight and spend a couple of days in Venice before taking the overnight train to Paris, although the journey would stop in Vienna for a couple of hours the next morning before continuing, they also planned to go to Euro Disney and then on to London afterwards for a few days before returning home.

As it was a Friday night, Amy drove Sheldon back to 4A where they got ready for bed, they were not sleeping in either bedrooms, but had taken to recreating the fort every time they slept over, they had just laid down on the makeshift beds, were holding hands and smiling at each other when Sheldon spoke,

"Make sure you pack your prom dress, we might find somewhere dressy to go while away" commented Sheldon as they continued to smile at each other.

"Oh I will" replied Amy shifting a little closer to him.

They gave each other a little kiss before settling back and falling asleep still holding hands.

 _ **A Month later**_

Their flight to London for the connection to Venice was due to leave at 1045pm, Amy and Penny had joined Sheldon and Leonard at 4A while they packed, they would all be travelling to the airport together and meeting the other two couples there

Amy decided to do something useful as Sheldon was busy with his lists deciding what to pack, so settled for going off to collect the Chinese food they had ordered, when she arrived back she went to the kitchen to make tea, Sheldon soon joined her in the kitchen and sat at the bench while she did the tea, Amy noticed Sheldon was being fidgety.

"Is there something wrong?

"Yes I don't particularly like take off or flying so I may be out of sorts on the flight"

"I will help you Sheldon"

"How?

"If you focus on something else then you will not panic as much" replied Amy smiling at him and passing the tea over.

"Thank you but I doubt anything could help me, I pretty much crushed Leonard's hand on our trip to Europe" Sheldon grimaced at the thought of 11 hours in a confined space again.

"Just trust me on this one, its partly why we booked late night flights, we will all be sleeping so you wont have time to worry or panic and I will be with you to look after you" replied Amy.

Sheldon was about to answer when Leonard and Penny emerged from the bedroom with his suitcases, they all sat down to Chinese food and after clearing up set off to the airport.

 _ **Next few chapters will have the trip**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two - The trip, some M-Rated stuff going on.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Venice**_

The group arrived at the airport, quickly went through security and were waiting in the departure lounge for their flight to be announced when Amy noticed how quiet Sheldon was, their flight was then announced and Sheldon started to fidget as they walked towards the gate.

"Sheldon you will be fine, don't worry" whispered Amy as she could see Sheldon starting to panic.

"I hope you are right" replied Sheldon as they stepped forward to show their boarding cards.

A few minutes later they had boarded the plane, Amy had deliberately booked herself and Sheldon into first class and just before take off, Amy took Sheldon's hand in hers and started to stroke it, he looked at her hand and smiled at her.

"I take it this is one of your focus diversion tactics? Asked Sheldon.

"Yes and you are about to see the next one" replied Amy as the plane started to gather speed.

"Which is?

"This"

Amy moved closer to Sheldon and as the plane went quicker, she stroked his face and kissed him, the kiss carried on for some time and when they broke apart a few minutes later, Amy noted Sheldon was no longer in panic mode.

"That was a very good diversion if I must say so" commented Sheldon as they shared a moment of eye coitus.

"Good, now I will do that for you on landing as well but it's also time for sleeping" replied Amy.

"Can we kiss again?

"Of course"

They kissed again and then reclined their seats and dozed off holding hands, both of them slept for several hours and only woke when the stewardess came round with the drinks trolley.

"We will be starting to serve breakfast in 2 hours, if you wish to have anything let us know now"

"Thank you" said Amy as she and Sheldon perused the menu and gave their order.

They dozed off again and then had breakfast, their plane landed in London at 9am and they only had to wait an hour before their connecting flight to Venice, Amy repeated the same actions to Sheldon on take off and landing by kissing him again.

Once they had collected all their luggage the group made their way to the hotel, the hotel was right next to the canal.

Pretty quickly they checked in, then as it was close to lunchtime they booked a table for 8 for lunch for an hour's time, then a butler showed them to their rooms which were all on the same floor and next to each other, Sheldon and Amy's suite was the first so they were shown in by the butler.

Amy and Sheldon had settled for booking a suite with two double beds and now they stood before the beds staring at them.

"What bed would you like Sheldon? Asked Amy.

"This one is fine" replied Sheldon placing his bag on the nearest one.

They both quickly unpacked and decided as they had some time to make full use of the time and were kissing on Sheldon's bed, when he suddenly stopped, he looked into Amy's eyes and stroked her face before talking

"There are two of us in this relationship and it shouldn't just be about what I want, I know you want more from me and since we have resumed our relationship, you have said you are happy to wait but we have the opportunity here to progress and that's what we shall do" replied Sheldon

"In what way?

"I can't say for sure but perhaps we can start by sharing a bed but please don't be upset if I don't like it, you know I am not a cuddly person"

"I beg to differ, you enjoy cuddles and kisses with me when we have fort sleepovers so sleeping in the same bed shouldn't make much of a difference" replied Amy.

"Lets see how it goes shall we" replied Sheldon

They both went out to the living room area, as they did so a knock came from the door, Sheldon answered the door to find Penny and the rest of the gang there.

"I have an idea to do something this afternoon" announced Penny as the group sat down in various places.

"What's that? Asked Amy.

"Well how about after we have lunch we play a little game, where I will hand out envelopes to the ladies with locations on and then the same to the guys and whoever you end up with you have to spend an hour with them"

"So we won't know who we are spending the time with until we get to the location? Asked Howard clarifying

"That's correct and I will make sure all the locations are no more than 20 minutes from the hotel, I have already checked this out and I think it will be fun" replied Penny

Sheldon and Amy shared a look and nodded to each other, the others did the same before answering.

"Count us all in" said Bernadette

"Excellent, I have the envelopes here, I will give them to you after lunch and the plan is that I will give the guys theirs and I will text all four of you to leave at the correct time, that way the ladies can get to their locations, its just a bit of fun that's all"

An hour later they had finished lunch and returned to their rooms, Sheldon and Amy were sharing a kiss when Penny came in without knocking. This had happened a lot recently and Penny was now used to seeing them kiss.

"Sorry I keep doing that, Amy here's your envelope, you must not open it until you leave the hotel, you wont know who you are meeting until the guy arrives" said Penny passing the envelope over and then leaving

"Sheldon I know this is outside your comfort zone and I will say try to have fun" said Amy giving him another kiss

"I will try" replied Sheldon as he watched Amy leave

Amy discovered her location was not too far away and was waiting patiently, checking her phone when she felt somebody tap her shoulder, she turned around and grinned delightedly when she discovered it was Sheldon, he had however come bearing facts.

"Amy did you know why the Bridge of Sighs is called that? Asked Sheldon indicating the bridge they were standing next to

"No but I am sure you are about to tell me"

"It was the last view of the city the prisoners had before going to prison back in the 1600's" replied Sheldon as they walked onto the bridge

"Fascinating" replied Amy

A familiar voice could be heard from below them, they looked down onto the canal and saw Howard and Penny on a gondola waving at them as they went under the bridge.

"Oh that looks like fun, maybe we could do that" suggested Amy.

"We are here for another two days, maybe we could do it tomorrow unless you have other plans?

"Not really, but maybe we can just walk around St Marks Square and see what its like"

"I am glad that we got chosen together, I am not sure I could have tolerated an hour of forced fun with Bernadette, Penny or Emily" replied Sheldon.

"We can make fun together, fancy going back to the hotel? Asked Amy.

"To do what?

"For progress reasons you know" winked Amy as they held hands and continued walking and avoiding the crowds who were milling around them.

"Amy Farrah Fowler you are a vixen" said Sheldon smiling back at her.

On the way back to the hotel they stopped by the gondola station and booked a gondola ride for later that day and made their way back to the hotel and to their room, both of them became suddenly nervous about what they were about to do.

"Lets just stay in the lounge and that way there is no pressure" suggested Amy as she made them both tea.

"If you are sure, I am trying here Amy" replied Sheldon as he waited for Amy to finish the tea then sat down on the sofa in the living area

"I know"

Once Amy had joined him, Sheldon pulled her close to him and kissed her gently on the lips, Amy wrapped both arms around his waist and deepened the kiss, Sheldon copied Amy's hand movements and pressed into Amy, Sheldon's hands moved from Amy's waist to running over her hair, Amy reached under his top to caress his tummy, just as she reached his nipple, Sheldon stopped kissing her and gazed into her eyes for a long time, Amy continued to tease his nipple and started to draw circles around it and gently squeezing it, this made Sheldon growl and kiss her harder, he came to his senses a moment later when Amy's other hand wandered down to his pants and his very obvious erection.

"Stop"

"My apologies, I know you are not ready for that just yet"

Amy moved away from Sheldon and straightened her clothing, Sheldon immediately felt cold without Amy near him, he pulled her back and put his arms around her to cuddle

"We can continue this later" replied Sheldon turning her head to give her another kiss.

"If you are sure"

"We need a little break, I feel like I was going out of control there" replied Sheldon

"Out of control is good sometimes but I understand" Amy smiled at him and was about to give him another kiss when Penny arrived back and again walked in without knocking

"Hey you two, did you have fun?

"Oh yes, we came back here and made out for a while" replied Amy still gazing at Sheldon

"TMI, by the way I didn't know who was going to be with who, so I bet you are glad you got each other?

"Yes of course, did Howard behave himself? Asked Amy tearing her gaze away from Sheldon

"Yes although he did mention swinging again but that's never gonna happen, you two up for going out to dinner tonight with us all?

"Yes sure, we are going on a gondola ride at 5pm though so text us to meet you wherever you to go" replied Amy

"Will do, am going to find Leonard, he text earlier to say he got Emily and we are going to meet for a drink, laters" Penny waved and disappeared.

Amy and Sheldon finished off their tea relaxing on the balcony for an hour before setting off down to the gondola stand, they were asked if they wanted a singer on board, Sheldon wanting to please Amy agreed to this and they were introduced to a handsome man calling himself Luigiano, he greeted Amy with a double kiss cheek and a handshake for Sheldon and helped them onto the gondola.

Once they were on the little boat they sat side by side with Sheldon cuddling Amy close to him, enjoying the sights and the sound of Luigiano singing in Italian, neither of them understood it but they both enjoyed it, they passed under the Bridge of Sighs again and this time they spotted Penny and Leonard waving to them, they waved back as they passed under the bridge, Sheldon whispered into Amy's ear that he wanted her to sit in front of him, he helped her up and she sat in between in his legs while he held her tight, Amy turned her head to smile at him at the same time as he leaned into kiss her, they continued kissing and were still kissing when they reached the end of the ride, they asked Luigiano to take pictures of them and thanked him before Amy checked her phone to find Penny had text them the location of the restaurant they were meeting at.

"See that wasn't so bad was it? Asked Amy as she and Sheldon held hands.

"No it wasn't and you helped with your diversion techniques" replied Sheldon.

"If it helps you to enjoy something maybe we can do diversion techniques all the time" chuckled Amy.

The group had an enjoyable evening together and it was 10pm by the time they arrived back at the hotel, Penny was tipsy and didn't want the evening to end just yet.

"Let's all go to the hotel bar and do shots" said Penny clapping her hands excitedly

Amy and Sheldon were the only ones not agree on this and bid goodnight to their friends.

"Sorry guys but Sheldon and I are going to turn in, see you in the morning"

"Woo Shamy in bed together, about time as well" cackled Penny.

"Penny if you could keep your unnecessary comments to yourself in the future" replied Sheldon glaring at her for her lack of tact

"What's the matter Shelley are ya scared? Asked Penny again.

"I will not be discussing this with you, come on Amy lets go"

Sheldon took Amy's hand and marched off towards the lift, Amy noted that angry Sheldon was also quite sexy and pounced on him as soon as the lift door closed, they almost missed their floor thanks to kissing passionately, they entered their room and locked the door before continuing into the bedroom.

"Now then just because I have suggested we sleep together doesn't mean anything will happen" said Sheldon placing Amy down on the bed

"Oh I know, just with you by my side will be plenty to keep me happy" replied Amy smiling at him.

"Very well, I am going to get changed, I suggest you do the same"

Amy went through to the bathroom to get changed while Sheldon did the same in the bedroom, she and Penny had been shopping for clothes before the trip and Penny had tried to encourage Amy to buy some sexy nighties, Amy had resisted the sexy nightie but had picked out a much flattering knee length one instead and quickly got changed into to it, she wondered if Sheldon was ready and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sheldon are you ready yet?

Amy received no answer so went out anyway and found Sheldon sitting cross legged on the living area floor meditating and muttering to himself.

"Is something wrong? Asked Amy.

"Not at all, now we decided on my bed didn't we? Replied Sheldon hauling himself off the floor.

"I think so"

"Good then lets go" Sheldon waited for Amy to exit the room and then noticed her nightie for the first time, he gulped nervously when he saw how it clung to her body, he was already trying hard to resist her.

"Do you want a drink before bed? Asked Amy.

"No thank you"

Amy nodded at him and climbed into the bed, not noticing that her nightie rose up and showed a little of her bottom, Sheldon in his pyjamas experienced immediately an erection, his arousal straining against his pants made it awkward to get comfortable next to Amy but he pulled her close and they cuddled for a few moments.

"That's not too bad is it? Asked Amy to be sure.

"No you are right and I take it you are not too sleepy just yet?

"How can I be when I have you in bed with me" replied Amy.

She felt Sheldon's fingers wander down to her legs and start to stroke them, they immediately started to kiss frantically as their bodies met with so little clothing between them, Amy already felt that Sheldon was aroused for her but was too busy enjoying Sheldon caress her legs, his fingers wandered up higher to her inner thighs and made Amy shiver in lust at his touch.

"Oh Sheldon" murmured Amy happily as they continued to kiss.

Sheldon manoeuvred himself so they were now laying side by side facing each other, with their legs wrapped around each other, both of them using their hands to explore each other, Amy had resumed caressing his nipples before reaching into his pants and caressing his butt, this however only made him thrust against her, her nightie had ridden up completely now exposing her underwear.

"Amy we need to stop before this goes any further" moaned Sheldon into Amy's neck

"Ok"

"There you go being nice again" exclaimed Sheldon sitting up and throwing his arms up in frustration.

"I thought you wanted to stop? Amy was confused.

"What I want and what my body wants are two different things, Amy I am scared that I will not perform to your liking"

"Sheldon I have nothing to compare it to and I know you like to excel at things, lets just relax and go to sleep, I am not putting pressure on you to do anything"

"Thank you, perhaps you are right" Sheldon ended the conversation by kissing Amy and holding her close.

The next morning Amy was the first to wake up, still in the same position as the night before with Sheldon holding her tightly, she started to get out of bed when Sheldon woke up and pulled her back into his arms.

"Don't go"

"I was only going to the bathroom" replied Amy.

"Be quick then" replied Sheldon

Amy did as she was told and rejoined Sheldon in bed, she snuggled up close to him and they shared a kiss.

"I must say I wasn't expecting to enjoy sleeping with you so much" replied Sheldon.

"I enjoyed it as well" replied Amy stroking his face

"Perhaps when we return home we can make it a regular thing"

"Sleeping together?

"Yes, I know we have the fort sleepovers but I think last night indicates that we can sleep together in the same bed and not let things get out of control" replied Sheldon

"As long as you are ok with it, then I am happy" replied Amy.

"Good now we should get dressed and go down to breakfast, what do you want to do today?

"I think us girls are going to go shopping this morning so whatever you guys wanted to you can do, we can all meet up later on"

"There are plenty of museums here, maybe we could go to those" pondered Sheldon

"You do that"

Amy went off with Penny, Bernadette and Emily to shop and met up with Sheldon in the afternoon where they had dinner together, the jet lag which hadn't been a problem now set in and they returned to their suite to have a short nap, after which they spent the evening watching TV, the next morning they were woken by a knock from the door, Sheldon went to answer it and came back with a bouquet of mixed flowers which he presented to Amy

"I know I don't often do romantic things but these are for you" said Sheldon giving her a quick kiss.

"Thank you, they are beautiful" replied Amy.

Amy spent a moment sniffing them before placing the flowers on the bedside cabinet and beckoned Sheldon to her with a finger and as he leaned down, she pulled him down on top of him and gave long and lingering kiss that made them both breathless, both of them unable to speak for a while.

Sheldon ordered room service for them both and also decided that they would have breakfast in bed, to hell with the crumbs!

They had muffins and croissants with marmalade, Amy decided that as they were making lots of progress to be a little daring and used some of the marmalade to dab on Sheldon's nose and saucily licked it off, Sheldon was looking on wide eyed in surprise as she did this.

"What was that?

"Just a little fun Dr Cooper, maybe we can take off your top and I can do something else to pleasure you?

"Like you just did?

"Yes, did you like it?

Sheldon responded by taking Amy's hand to his evident arousal, he growled at her touch and kissed her hard on the lips, Amy took the chance to undo his pyjama top and rub some of the marmalade on his tummy and immediately licked it off, when she looked up at Sheldon, he had his eyes closed and one hand was running through her hair, she slid her tongue up his chest to his lips and they started to kiss again, Sheldon was sitting up in bed so Amy straddled him and moved against his erection straining through his pyjama bottoms.

"A very good morning to you Dr Cooper" whispered Amy into his ear as they bucked against each other.

"Amy" moaned Sheldon as he felt things he hadn't felt before.

"Yes Dr Cooper? Asked Amy stopping suddenly and nibbling his neck.

"Don't stop"

Sheldon grabbed her waist and pulled her down so he could move on top of her, he immediately ran his hands up and down her legs, as they kissed Amy parted his mouth with her tongue and searched for his, their kisses becoming more frantic and hands wandering over each other before Sheldon rolled off Amy needing to stop again.

"Sorry, I can see myself going to far when I want to plan for our special moment" said Sheldon.

"That's ok, I am not ready either, let's just enjoy each other and finish breakfast, then we can meet our friends"

The group spent the majority of the day together and it was when they returned to the hotel for dinner that they all received a surprise as the restaurant manager made an announcement over the microphone, he spoke first in Italian and then repeated it in English.

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight at 8pm we will be holding our annual Summer Ball, you are all invited"

"Ooh Sheldon you will be able to dance with Amy" called Penny from Leonard's other side.

"I have no problems with that" replied Sheldon.

"But you hate dancing? Queried Penny.

"Not when I am with Amy" replied Sheldon pulling Amy close and giving her the sort of kiss that had the other girls fanning their faces in astonishment.

"When did you learn to kiss like that? Leonard said you were not romantic" said Raj watching from across the table

"Plenty of practice Rajesh, Sheldon sure knows how to bring pleasure to a lady, now we are off to get changed for this ball, see you all later" replied Amy speaking for her and Sheldon.

Once they were back in their suite, Amy went through to the bathroom where she changed into the prom dress that Sheldon had told her to bring, she spoke to Sheldon through the door while she did this.

"Sheldon you know you might get asked to dance by the other girls tonight?

"If that happens I will say no, I only want to dance with you Amy"

"You are already stepping outside your comfort zone, I will dance with the guys if they ask me"

There was silence while Sheldon contemplated this answer and then he opened the bathroom door.

"They are not for you" said Sheldon sternly and with that he marched straight up to her and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Hoo"

"Who what?

"Nothing I meant Hoo as in oh wow I can't speak right now" replied Amy.

"They are not for you" repeated Sheldon as he gave Amy another kiss and went back to getting ready.

When Amy was ready, she left the bathroom, she noted Sheldon was already dressed in his tux.

"You look lovely" said Sheldon eyeing her up appreciatively.

"You look very handsome"

"Thank you, now you know I am not big on public displays of affection so please don't be upset if I am trying to control myself downstairs" said Sheldon.

"I won't get upset, it's an honour to have the great Dr Sheldon Cooper on my arm" replied Amy gazing at him with adoration.

"Well obviously" Sheldon held out his hand for Amy to take and they left the room, bumping into Leonard and Penny at the same time.

"Hey shamy looking forward to the dance? Asked Penny.

"Of course, are you? Replied Amy

"Yes although Leonard would have liked to keep me in the hotel with the way I am dressed" replied Penny indicating the black dress she had on that showed much of her cleavage.

"I bet he would" replied Amy.

They reached the ballroom and were given complimentary glasses of champagne on entering, they quickly found a table to sit at, Sheldon and Amy snuggled up together watching other couples dance, Leonard and Penny were dancing and Sheldon decided he wanted to dance with Amy, the band started up with a new song and he helped Amy up and walked her to the dance floor, he held her close as they moved around to the music, they only had eyes for each other though and Sheldon forgot about his aversion to public displays of affection and swiftly kissed Amy, she responded back with passion as they moved around the floor, they had wolf whistles from Penny as she and Leonard passed by them, Amy came up for air and beamed at her bestie, soon the song came to an end and they went back to their table for drinks.

"That was very enjoyable, thank you Sheldon" said Amy.

"Ditto, I may dance again later but I am happy to sit here with you for now" replied Sheldon as Raj appeared.

"Sheldon do you mind if I take Amy off to dance?

"I do mind"

"Oh" Raj started to walk away before Sheldon spoke again.

"You may dance with her, but not the way I was dancing with her"

"Oh no I wouldn't do that"

"You better not had" replied Sheldon letting Amy go past him.

"Come on Shelley lets dance together" said Penny as Emily had taken Leonard off to dance.

"Do I have a choice?

"Nope" Penny took his hand and led him onto the floor, she noticed that he was not enthusiastic about it and was watching Raj and Amy constantly.

"You know Amy is crazy about you Sheldon, don't worry"

"I'm not worried"

Penny didn't have a chance to say much else as the song ended and Raj brought Amy back to Sheldon and they went back to the table.

"That was fun, how was it with Penny?

"I only like dancing with you Amy, I hope Raj was not inappropriate?

"He was the perfect gentleman, shall we get some more drinks?

"Yes but that one glass of champagne has made me light-headed so I will stick to soft drinks" replied Sheldon as they went to the bar and returned back to their table

"I guess you are really looking forward to the train trip now?

"Of course, its what I am excited most about" replied Sheldon.

"Good"

"Whatever makes you happy Sheldon" Amy silenced Sheldon with a kiss.

"What was that for?

"Because I love you and I am not afraid to kiss you without worrying about it anymore"

"Can we leave yet, I want to have private time with you"

"Maybe soon its only 10pm after all" replied Amy.

"Can we compromise and leave at 11 then? Asked Sheldon again.

"Sure, I am a little tired actually"

They stayed for a few more drinks, Amy was asked to dance by Howard and Leonard and then Howard again when the band started singing "Sweet Caroline" and eventually the couple made their way back to the hotel room, with Amy a little tipsy Sheldon helped her to get changed and she dozed off in his arms when they sat down in the living room, he took the chance to look over the website for the train trip and started to get excited thinking about riding the train, Amy stirred next to him so he picked her up and carried her to bed, holding her in his arms he drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Chapter 3 will have the train trip and will be up shortly.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

The next morning Sheldon was the first to wake up, deciding he didn't want to disturb Amy he ordered room service again, this arrived just as Amy woke up, he brought the food into the bedroom and greeted her with a kiss.

"Good morning Amy, I trust you slept well?

"I think so, I do know I am very thirsty though" replied Amy making a big yawn and stretching her muscles out.

"Too much alcohol no doubt, get this tea down you and you will be fine, we have a lot to do today with packing up, we have to be at the station by 4pm to meet the train"

"Oh I know, lets just relax in bed" replied Amy patting the bed and smiling at him in a way that made his pants tighten.

"I can't resist you at the moment" replied Sheldon joining her in the bed

"Good because you are irresistible Dr Cooper"

Amy gave him a quick kiss before quenching her thirst with the tea and settling back in the bed eating the muffins that had been delivered.

"This trip is going to be so much better than the one around the States" said Sheldon

"Well you will have me and your friends with you so it should be" replied Amy.

"Perhaps one day we could go around the states together on the trains? Suggested Sheldon.

"That would be nice but I don't know where we will get the time to do that in one go" replied Amy.

"We can pick a location and just spend two weeks on trains, that will be fine" replied Sheldon.

"You got it"

They finished breakfast and went off to have their respective showers and then packed up all their belongings, they had lunch at the hotel before checking out and making their way to the Venice Santa Lucia terminal, they had to wait a while before they were able to board the train, the conductor showed them to their compartments and gave them all keys to their respective compartments.

"If you leave the compartment please lock the door, we cannot be held responsible for stolen property, dinner will be served in the main dining carriage at 630pn"

"Thank you, what time is the train leaving? Asked Amy.

"We are due to leave at 8pm" The conductor nodded at them and disappeared off to help more people.

Sheldon and Amy entered their compartment, Amy didn't realise how small it would be compared to the pictures she had seen on the internet, the beds were single ones.

"I don't think we will be able to share the bed Sheldon"

"There is only one way to find out" replied Sheldon smirking at her and patting the bed.

Amy joined him on the bed and it was a tight squeeze as they cuddled together, the cuddle turned into a kiss and soon their hands were wandering over each other, there was not much room for movement however.

"I think we will have to sleep alone after all, its only one night after all" commented Amy.

"A small sacrifice" replied Sheldon..

Amy took her bag to her bed and started to look for something appropriate to wear for dinner on the train.

"It says on the booking that we can keep all of our things on the train when we are in Vienna for the morning, are we doing that? Asked Sheldon

"I think so, we can take our most valuable things like passports with us, just in case though" replied Amy

"It's not just the train I am excited about Amy, I meant what I said in the hotel room, while we are away we can make progress and continue that back home"

"I agree" Amy smiled at him over her shoulder.

Sheldon responded by walking over to Amy by her bed and sitting down with her, they kissed and fell back on the bed, he mounted her and held her tightly as he started to grind against her, still kissing he moaned lustily into her mouth and reached under her top to caress her breasts taking note that her nipples were erect.

"Sheldon" whimpered Amy as he gently caressed them.

"Yes Amy?

"That feels so good"

"Good, that was the plan after all" Sheldon dived back in for another kiss while still massaging her breasts, Amy was in heaven and would of stayed that way with Sheldon all night when they heard the announcement that dinner would soon be served.

"Shall we get changed or stay as we are? Asked Sheldon who was in a suit anyway.

"You look very handsome as you are, I might changed into a dress though" replied Amy who was wearing a skirt with a blouse and pink cardigan.

"You look fine, come on lets go" replied Sheldon climbing off her and readjusting his trousers.

"With you like that? Asked Amy indicating his obvious erection.

"Yes I can hide it don't worry"

Sheldon helped her up and leaving the compartment, they met the others in the dining carriage; Sheldon took lots of pictures of the train and over dinner chatted happily about the history of the train and the various journeys that it ran on.

"Amy do you want to come and see the engine room with me? Asked Sheldon when they had finished dessert.

"Of course and then maybe we can go and see the stars through the glass roof"

"Hey that's my line" complained Raj

"You can still go Rajesh, nobody is stopping you" laughed Amy as she followed Sheldon down the carriage.

"I remember the last time we were on the train together, you were annoyed with me for spending so much time with Erik"

"Yes I was but forget about that for now" replied Amy.

"I have an eidetic memory, I forget nothing Amy and that kiss was pretty amazing"

"It really was" smiled Amy.

"I do feel like things are going out of my control when I am with you, but I think I am ok with it now"

"Good to know, we don't need to rush anything after all" replied Amy

As they reached the engine room, it was filled with other enthusiasts so they went to the glass roof carraige and took some selfies together, they noticed that the train which had been going at a fair speed had started to slow down considerably, the engine room porter explained why

"Because we are travelling overnight, we are not allowed to go past certain speeds, it is also to allow our passengers to get a decent nights sleep without being rocked about t"

"Thank you" said Sheldon smiling at him before pulling Amy close to him.

"Its late, so shall we go to bed now? Asked Amy

"I think so, lets go, thank you again" said Sheldon to the Engine Room Porter.

They passed through the dining room carriage on the way and said goodnight to their friends who were still there and getting drunk, Sheldon quickly locked the door after Amy entered it and kissed her, pressing her up against the door, she could feel how turned on Sheldon was and gently cupped his arousal, Sheldon groaned at her touch and kissed her neck.

"Before this goes any further, I think we should get changed, we might be able to cuddle in bed, I am not sure how comfortable it will be though considering how small they are" said Sheldon releasing Amy

"As I said I don't mind not sharing with you, don't worry about it" replied Amy smiling at him

"I mind" replied Sheldon

Amy collected her nightclothes and went into the little bathroom they had in the cabin, got changed and when she came back into the cabin, Sheldon was already in his bed, she joined him and they kissed and cuddled for a while, Amy realised Sheldon was right, there was no room for two in that bed, so they brought both mattresses to the floor and put them together and slept that way. Their fort sleepovers were coming in handy, even on trains it seemed.

The next morning at 6am, the train conductor came round to all the compartments to announce that breakfast would be served at 630 for 1 hour only, then they would be stopping at Vienna at 830am for two hours only before continuing on to Paris.

It was while over breakfast that the group discussed what they could do in Vienna for such a short time, Sheldon was most pleased to discover that the worlds oldest Zoo was only a short bus ride from the Vienna West Train Station and that it contained Monkeys and Koalas, Amy and Sheldon once at the Zoo headed off to see their favourite animals and took lots of pictures, while the others took a slow walk around, they all met up again on the train and were able to enjoy the passing scenery as the train sped along the tracks.

They arrived in Paris at 830pm that night, their arrival was very close to the hotel they had booked, they all took a short walk there with the luggage and once they had checked in Sheldon and Amy arrived at their room to find only 1 large king sized bed.

"Sheldon are you ok with this? Asked Amy to be sure.

"Yes, it's no different to us sharing a room in Venice, Amy I want to do this and we have had plenty of sleepovers lately so I am more than ok with it"

Sheldon gave Amy a hug and a quick kiss, then they ordered room service and chatted over dinner.

"I meant what I said the other day about a holiday train trip someday Amy, I hope you can join me"

"Of course, I enjoyed the overnight train, although it was a little cramped"

"Well that was for cost issues really, if we are on the train for a long time we shall book a first class compartment where they have beds just like the one here" replied Sheldon.

"Well I don't know about you but I for one am exhausted, travelling by train it seems can do that" said Amy as they placed their plates back on the trolley ready to be collected

"Then lets go to bed, you are turning into a fine bed companion" replied Sheldon giving her what she thought was a sexy smile.

"Then what are we waiting for"

They quickly went through to the bedroom and got changed, Amy in the bathroom and Sheldon in the bedroom, once they were changed they met in bed, Sheldon was already experiencing arousal, for he knew about Amy's tight nightdress and how it rode up her legs as she got into bed.

Amy snuggled up to him and kissed him, she had noticed he had left a pyjama button undone and let her hand wander inside, they kissed while she caressed his tummy and then up to his nipples, Sheldon was still getting used to this contact and moaned in lust at this touch, they moved even closer and wrapped their legs around each other as the kissing intensified, suddenly they were not tired at all.

 _ **Next chapter will have the Euro Disney trip, sightseeing of Paris and then onto London and more of the other characters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews and follows**_

 _ **Hotel in Paris, this will be a short chapter as it was something that popped into my head as I was writing the next chapter.**_

It was the middle of the night and Sheldon woke up suddenly from the dream he was having, he had been dreaming that he and Amy were married and she was giving birth, he realised that if he had been having this dream a few months ago it might of freaked him out, but the last couple of months with Amy since getting back together had been pretty much perfect and he was starting to realise he wanted the things he had in the dream, he turned his head to look at Amy who hadn't stirred and was still fast asleep and pressed up against him, he arranged his arms back around her and drifted back to sleep happy.

Sheldon was the first to wake up in the morning, deciding not to disturb Amy he took a shower, got dressed and went through to the lounge, he was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door, answering it he found Leonard there.

"Good morning Leonard, would you like to come in?

"Actually as you are dressed could we talk in private, away from the girls? Replied Leonard running a hand through his messy hair.

"Sure"

Sheldon collected his room key and followed Leonard to the lift and to the gardens surrounding the hotel, as it was still early they were able to grab an empty table to sit at, a nearby waiter came to take their drinks order and Leonard took his time deciding what he wanted to say to Sheldon before speaking.

"How are things going with you and Amy?

"Great, although I suspect that is not the real reason you are wanting to talk?

"Correct, I have been thinking a lot about my relationship with Penny, I know I said I didn't want us to get engaged again just yet, but things have been brilliant and I want to spend the rest of my life with her"

"That's good, so are you going to repropose? Asked Sheldon.

"I think so, but I want to do it properly and with a brand new ring, the old one holds bad memories"

"That simple then, just exchange the ring for something that costs the same" replied Sheldon

"Already done" replied Leonard.

To Sheldon's surprise, Leonard took a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a double banded pink gold ring, it sparkled in the early morning sunlight as Leonard passed it to Sheldon to look at.

"Where did you get it? It looks expensive" replied Sheldon.

"Definitely Tiffany's this time, they allowed me to trade the old ring in and I paid half price for this one"

"Did you get this before we came here? Asked Sheldon.

"Yes, it was a very quick decision"

"So where are you going to propose? Asked Sheldon again.

"I haven't decided yet, I just know I want to"

"Well good luck, come on the girls will probably be waking up and wondering where we are" said Sheldon draining his tea and standing up.

"I will tell you when I am though"

Sheldon nodded in response and they walked back into the hotel, they were met by Penny and Amy exiting the lift, fully dressed.

"Where have you two been? Asked Amy looking at Sheldon who appeared to be in deep thought.

"Oh, we were just checking out the restaurant for breakfast" replied Leonard jumping in quickly.

"Ok, shall we go and eat then? Replied Penny.

"Sure" replied Leonard.

Leonard took her hand and lead her back to the restaurant area with Sheldon and Amy following behind

 _ **Next chapter definitely has the rest of the Paris trip.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for reviews and follows.**_

 _ **Apologies for delay, been busy at work, but I will publish three chapters over this weekend.**_

 _ **Some M-Rated stuff towards the end.**_

Breakfast was a noisy affair as the girls chatted excitedly about having to go on every single ride in the park, they had bought tickets online and were only in the park for one day so by 930am, everybody was ready to go and they didn't have far to go seeing as the hotel was a 5 minute walk from the park.

The ladies had already decided the first ride that they were going on and as they entered the park they turned to their partners and announced what that was.

"Space Mountain, come on girls lets go" said Penny taking Amy's arm and the four ladies ran off in the general direction of the ride.

"They all look so happy, especially Amy" commented Raj noticing Sheldon was watching her,

"Amy I am realising is an absolute delight, I don't know why I resisted intimacy with her for so long" replied Sheldon as they followed the girls.

"Have you two had coitus yet? Asked Howard

"No and even when we do I wont be telling anybody, that's our business" replied Sheldon

"What and not give us the chance to mock you like you have with us all these years? Replied Howard.

"Mock me all you like, but if you do that you will be mocking Amy and she doesn't deserve that, Howard I thought better off of you" Sheldon glared at him and marched on ahead alone.

"Now look what you've done, he's been happy and mellow recently, now you've angered him" commented Leonard trotting after his buddy and catching up with him.

Raj and Howard followed them as Leonard and Sheldon spoke, they couldn't hear what was being said but Howard knew that if he didn't apologise then Sheldon would be mad at him for the rest of the trip, Sheldon however was using the time to talk to Leonard about something that had recently occurred to him and something that he very much wanted to happen sometime soon.

The girls having raced on ahead were now questioning Amy on the very same thing that Howard had questioned Sheldon on, only with a bit more tact.

"Amy how are things going with you and Sheldon? I see he is a lot less uptight these days" commented Bernadette

"Things are really good, Sheldon is letting go of a few things and we are just very happy right now" replied Amy smiling at her friend.

"We can all see how happy you are though Ames" replied Penny

"Tell me to mind my own business but how far have you two gone now? Asked Emily having been made well aware of the shamy and intimacy issues by Raj.

"We have not made love fully yet, we share the same bed now and we know how far we can go and when to stop, I am in no rush for the end with Sheldon, I want to take my time and savour it" replied Amy

"Good for you Ames, I sometimes wonder if maybe I should have done that as well" replied Penny

Before anyone could say anything else, the guys caught up with them and then went to the queue for Space Mountain, being still early the queue wasn't long, they watched as the ride whizzed past them with people yelling in excitement, they were on the ride within a few minutes, the couples all sat with each other, as the metal bar locked in front of them, Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand for support.

"You ok? Asked Amy turning to look at him and noticed he was grim faced and sweating.

"Yes, I've not been on this ride before even back at home and you saw how much it throws people around" replied Sheldon

"Just hold on tight and try to enjoy it, or get off instead if you are not sure of it"

Before Sheldon could reply the ride set off slowly before doing exactly as Sheldon had said, it threw them around, Amy screamed in excitement, she was still holding Sheldon's hand which was becoming more crushed and as the ride ended, Sheldon let go of her hand, jumped out of the seat and vomited into a nearby bin, he was followed by Leonard doing exactly the same thing, with both Amy and Penny getting water out for their men and rubbing their backs to try and comfort them.

"Well I can safely say I won't be going on that again" said Sheldon slumping onto a nearby bench and taking a long drink of the water.

"If you and Leonard want to sit here for a few minutes that's ok, Penny and I are going back for another go" said Amy giving him a kiss on the forehead a few minutes later when they were looking better.

By the time everybody had had a second go on the ride, Leonard and Sheldon were ready to go to another ride, Sheldon was hoping nothing would be as violent as Space Mountain again, he had already checked out the Big Thunder Mountain ride, even though it went under a waterfall he still wanted to do that, he spotted Amy, grabbed her hand and they walked off towards it with the others following in tow.

Three hours later the group stopped for lunch, they had been on quite a few rides, the couples decided to go to separate places for lunch, Sheldon and Amy stopped at a Chinese themed restaurant that inside was set out like a cave, they had a table inside one of the small "caves" they sat next to each other and chatted while they waited for their meal to arrive.

"Are you enjoying Euro Disney so far? Asked Amy taking a sip of coke.

"Apart from the first ride, it's been fun and that's because of you" replied Sheldon grinning at her

"That's sweet" replied Amy/

Amy smiled back at him, then Sheldon pulled her close and kissed her, her lips tasted of the candy floss she had eaten just before and as he kissed her, he ran his tongue over her lips, he could hear Amy breathing heavily as his hand caressed her stomach, they were interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing, they both looked up to the waiter who had arrived with their meals, they quickly thanked him and ate their meal, afterwards Sheldon and Amy walked to the spot with their arms around each other where they met up their friends again.

The remaining time in the afternoon was spent in the arcades and just before they left around 8pm, they all got ice creams and all of them went on the Disneyland Railroad along a mocked up Main Street, Sheldon found this to be the most exciting part and afterwards dragged Amy off to the Disney Store where he bought himself and Amy a giant Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse teddy bears, he let Leonard take pictures of them holding the bears, then the group stopped to watch the evening parade, before leaving the park to go back to the hotel

On the way back to the hotel though, the girls decided that they wanted to have a girlie evening and watch movies all night.

"Why can't we join you? Asked Sheldon not wanting to be without Amy.

"Because its girl's night, look I know for a fact that Leonard brought his cards and Howard and Raj bought their PS3s, why don t you have fun together like we are? Replied Penny

"Fine" replied Sheldon shortly not liking this sudden plan.

All of them went back to their rooms to drop off various things they had bought in the Disney Store, Sheldon placed his and Amy's bears on the other double bed that wasn't being slept in, he turned to Amy and cuddled her.

"I know you want to be with me tonight but we can do that tomorrow night after we get to the new hotel" said Amy giving him a little kiss

"Promise?

"I promise, now let me get changed and I shall see you later"

"Hang on"

Before Amy could move or say anything, Sheldon planted a kiss on her, they moved towards their bed and fell down on it, Sheldon held Amy tightly as they continued kissing, their hands moving inside each others clothing, then with their legs wrapped round each other, Sheldon started to grind against Amy, he was getting carried away when both of their phones rang, causing them to jump apart in surprise at the noise, Sheldon groaned in frustration as he was very much turned on at that point.

"Who is it? Asked Sheldon as Amy checked hers first.

"Just Penny asking where we are having girl's night"

"Oh, send the guys here and you can go to her room" replied Sheldon.

"Sure"

Amy did that and got changed into her pyjamas in the bathroom, she had brought pyjamas and a nightie, but wanted to wear pyjamas for girls night, Sheldon gave her another kiss before he let her go, she was immediately replaced by Leonard, Howard and Raj, the girls watched a few movies, ate popcorn and drank wine together, it was at 4am they noticed the time and rather than stay in Penny's room, they went back to their own, Amy returned to her suite and grinned at the sight of Leonard in the spare bed with Micky and Minnie beside him, after taking a picture, she woke him up and he disappeared back to his room.

Amy after changing back into her nightie, managed to get into bed with Sheldon without disturbing him, she snuggled against his back and thanks to copious amounts of wine, managed to fall asleep immediately, Sheldon woke up at 7am to visit the bathroom and when he returned he realised Amy had been in bed with him, he didn't know how he didn't realise this but made the most of it, by getting back in and wrapping his arms around her waist, he drifted off again for another couple of hours, he was woken by the sound of Amy yawning loudly and rubbing her head.

"Morning Amy, hungover?

"Good morning to you, definitely not hungover, just not enough sleep" replied Amy smiling at him.

"I am glad you returned to me"

"I can tell" replied Amy who having Sheldon pressed against her, noticed something hard poking into her side, her nightie had risen up and was showing all of her legs, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Sheldon.

"This is what you do to me Amy, I can't help it lately" replied Sheldon pressing himself even more against her.

"Shall we carry on from last night before we were interrupted? Asked Amy turning on her side to face him.

Sheldon's answer was to kiss her, he then moved on top of her and Amy was able to feel how hard he was, he ground into her as they kissed, her hands wandered into his shirt and caressed his tummy before moving to his nipples, Sheldon groaned into her mouth as she did this, she wrapped her legs around his bottom as he pushed down on her, neither were in a hurry for coitus but they were definitely enjoying the build up, Amy felt one of Sheldon's hands reach into her panties, she stopped kissing him for a moment as his fingers entered her, she bucked up as his fingers hit her already aroused clit, this time she was the one groaning into Sheldon's mouth.

"How is that? Whispered Sheldon as his fingers continued to work magic into Amy

"Wonderful"

Amy moved slightly so Sheldon could get better access, with this she noticed she had easy access to reach into Sheldon's pyjama bottoms, she reached for his erection and felt he already had some leakage and proceeded to rub gently against her hand, she released his hard arousal from his bottoms and at the same time as caressing it, rubbed it against her belly, Sheldon was groaning in delight as she did this, he hadn't stopped fingering her clit all the while though and was going faster as Amy was rubbing his cock, he was having trouble breathing as Amy caressed the tip of his arousal, he kissed her hard but suddenly he stopped her.

"What's wrong? Asked Amy as he stared at her, although his eyes were out of focus at that moment, she momentarily stopped stroking his cock.

"I am scared Amy, I want you to be happy and I know doing this will make us both happy but apart from when I have masturbated myself, I haven't done this with anybody"

Sheldon rolled off her and lay with his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, Amy adjusted her nightie, took his hand in hers and moved to close the distance.

"Same here Sheldon, we don't have to go any further if you don't want to"

"God I love you so much, I know how much you want this and you are being so reasonable when you don't have to be"

"Sheldon it wouldn't be fair if you were unsure of continuing and I made you continue, let's just stop for now" Amy gave him a reassuring kiss and cuddle.

"Thank you"

"For the record, I love you too and I know that when we do make love, it will be when we are both completely ready"

Amy smiled at him and Sheldon felt less scared, he had a wonderful woman in bed with him and she was willing to wait for him, the only pressure had was from himself, he pulled her close and they kissed passionately again, this time for a long time.

 _ **Next chapter will follow later today.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

 _ **There is a nice surprise at the end of the chapter, something shamy fans reading this have been waiting for….**_

At 2pm, after a very large breakfast because they would be skipping lunch and having a meal at The Eiffel Tower and some time packing, the group checked out of the hotel and took the Paris Metro to their next hotel which was more suited to the centre of Paris that they were visiting, Sheldon and Amy who had booked a double suite, were able to change that for a suite with just one double bed, they also got their money back on the double suite, they entered their room to find they had a balcony that had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower that was just half a mile away and glinting in the strong sunlight.

"Ooh shall we take a selfie with that in the background? Suggested Amy taking her camera out.

"I don't see why not" replied Sheldon.

They positioned themselves so that the tower could be seen behind them, Sheldon was cuddling Amy to his front and as she took the picture, he kissed her cheek

"Hey Shamy, cute" shouted Penny from her balcony room next to theirs.

"We try" laughed Amy as Sheldon continued to cuddle her.

They went back inside and unpacked the bare essentials, they were staying in the hotel for two nights before they went on to London for the remaining part of the trip and at 5pm made their way to The Eiffel Tower.

"It looks so big standing next to it" commented Amy almost falling back staring up at it

"Shall we go to the top? Suggested Penny.

"Of course, there is a lift we can use" replied Bernadette taking Howard's hand and leading the group to the entrance.

The little group had to wait before they could use the lift but once there, they were mesmerised by the height and the views, Sheldon noticed that his friends were cuddling up to their partners to take selfies, Sheldon who just a few months ago told Amy that he wasn't one for being cuddly in public realised that recently he had been doing just that and more and that he actually enjoyed it, he was holding Amy's hand when she turned to kiss him, he responded back and were still kissing when they heard whoops of encouragement from their friends.

"Go team shamy" yelled Raj taking a picture

"We will go shamy" replied Amy laughing.

"Its amazing up here isn't it" commented Sheldon still holding onto Amy

"It's beautiful"

"Although its becoming a little more crowded than I would like" replied Sheldon as more tourists entered the viewing platform.

"We can go back down if you like" suggested Amy

"No its ok, I want to enjoy this with you by my side" replied Sheldon.

They followed the others to the lift, as they had some time to spare before their 7pm restaurant booking, they stopped at the Champagne bar for drinks, once at the restaurant which was located on the 1st floor, all the couples sat at their own tables alone, the setting was romantic with dimmed lighting and vases of roses on each table, even Sheldon was aware of the romanticism behind it, he kept stealing glances at Amy as she read the menu, she of course noticed this.

"You ok?

"Very much so"

"I would love to come to France again sometime for a longer holiday" pondered Amy as the waiter came to take their order

"Maybe we can soon then, I keep being told to take my holidays and I never had reason to before, but with you I will happily do so"

"Then the next opportunity we get, we are booking one" replied Amy smiling at him

"You got it" replied Sheldon thinking of a future opportunity when something like that could happen.

The group stayed in the restaurant for the majority of the evening before taking a slow walk back to the hotel, they had already made plans to make full use of the following day sightseeing and after drinks in the hotel bar, the group retired to bed happy but tired.

The next morning after breakfast in the restaurant dining room, the group were going over the local guide book, something made Sheldon very excited.

"Ooh there are two Zoos in the centre of Paris, Amy do you want to come with me? Asked Sheldon who looked giddy with happiness at this revelation

"Of course, shall we go this morning or the afternoon?

"This morning, anybody else coming?

"No, Leonard is going to take me on a cruise along the river seine" replied Penny.

"Leonard, a boat really? May I remind you of how seasick you got before"

"Yes I know, but that was a raging sea, this is a gentle river, how bad can that be"

"Well when you put it like that, anybody else?

"I'm taking Emily to the planetarium" replied Raj

"And Howie wants to go shopping apparently" said Bernadette after a whispered conversation.

"Fine, its better when I have the woman I love with me anyway" replied Sheldon sharing a look with Amy that ended in a quick kiss and then grinning goofily at each other.

"Well you kids enjoy yourselves" said Leonard scraping his chair back and saying his goodbyes to everyone and then leaving with Penny

Sheldon and Amy took the opportunity to go back to their suite, collect their cameras and make their way to the nearest Zoo, they enjoyed the Zoo thoroughly, even though there were no monkeys or koalas, Sheldon noted that the Zoo was close to the area of River Seine which contained a miniature Statue of Liberty on a small island, so he and Amy went to see that, Amy having seen the real thing in New York was unimpressed and told Sheldon so, they took a slow walk along the River Seine, stopping at a Chinese restaurant for a late afternoon lunch.

On the way back at the hotel, Amy received a text from Penny asking if she wanted to meet her, Bernadette and Emily in the hotel bar for evening drinks, she replied back saying yes, Sheldon also had a message from Leonard wanting to talk,

A little later on, Amy was getting changed in the bedroom when Sheldon barged in after his chat with Leonard, he took in the sight of Amy naked and her trying to cover herself up.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me" said Sheldon taking a step forward to her.

"Really?

"Yes, although I have seen you naked before, it was to help you when you were sick, you are not sick this time and I have never seen anything as glorious as you right now" replied Sheldon.

"But you saw Penny naked when you helped her"

"You are not Penny and I am glad of that" Sheldon couldn't keep his eyes off Amy and the way she was covering her breasts with her hands.

"So seeing her naked and touching her breast didn't make you feel the way you are now?

"Of course not Amy" replied Sheldon looking at her like she was insane.

Amy gulped and her eyes lowered to the bulge in his trousers, she walked forward to him and they met with a kiss, they fell back on the bed, with Sheldon caressing her breasts, her nipples suddenly became very erect at his touch, he gave them a little lick as Amy shuddered in delight, she reached down into his pants and fondled his cock, this made Sheldon come to his senses

"Sorry I shouldn't be taking advantage of you in this state, I don't even know whether I am ready for making love just yet"

"Sheldon we don't have to make love, we can just enjoy each other"

"Without any pressure?

"Of course, let me put some clothes back on and you can be more relaxed"

"No!"

"No?

"Exactly, I said in Italy that I wanted to progress with you and this is as good a time as any, we can take advantage of the situation"

"You can take advantage of me anytime Sheldon" replied Amy winking at him saucily.

Sheldon climbed off the bed and immediately started to undress, Amy watched him as he did this very quickly, his tops came off first and fell in a heap on the floor, then his trousers and socks and finally his pants, Amy gulped as his erection free from fabric stood to attention.

"But you haven't folded your clothes or anything" Amy couldn't keep her eyes off him as he stood before her.

"Who cares about that"

Sheldon joined her on the bed, they lay on their sides with bodies touching, neither wanting to make the first move, Amy was the bolder one and kissed him on the lips, this seemed to spark Sheldon into life and he kissed her back, he played with her nipples as he did so, she reached down for his erection, gripped it and rubbed it against her belly, Sheldon groaned in delight and moved so he was on top of her, he sucked on her nipples this time, for some time all you could hear was contented moans and sighs of delight from the two of them, Amy was the first to stop as she contemplated something.

"Stay there a moment"

Amy jumped off the bed, went to the lounge and returned with a bottle of wine for herself and Coke for Sheldon, she tipped some of the wine on Sheldon's tummy and started to lick it off, some of the wine went down to his arousal, she gave him a look which he didn't quite get, but then he got it when she started to lick his cock

"Oh god Amy" groaned Sheldon not expecting such delight at this.

"You like?

Sheldon could only nod as she licked the tip of his cock, he closed his eyes in ecstasy as she took more of his cock in her mouth, using her hands to fondle the remaining bit outside, she licked and sucked on him as he thrust into her mouth, he was overcome with desire to release himself in her mouth and also panic that he would release into her mouth.

"Amy stop please" groaned Sheldon holding her head still.

"What's wrong " asked Amy releasing his arousal.

"I can't come in your mouth, the mess, oh god help me" moaned Sheldon as Amy stroked his nipples and he started getting waves of pleasure rushing through his body.

"Its ok I will stop"

"No I need to get over myself and as long as you are ok with it then continue" said Sheldon a minute later.

Amy nodded at this reply and resumed her previous activity of licking and sucking on his cock, Sheldon went back to groaning in delight at everything she was doing to him, he ran his hands through her hair and just as he was about to come, Amy felt his body jerk and he grabbed a fistful of hair as he came in her mouth, Amy was surprised that she didn't find his cum distasteful, she swallowed every bit and licked her lips approvingly, she looked up at Sheldon who had gone cross eyed with joy and probably shock at what just happened.

"I can't believe we did that, Amy that was something else" said Sheldon once he had recovered

"Glad you like it" smiled Amy.

"I more than liked it, come here"

Sheldon went to kiss her but Amy pulled back, well aware that he had just come in her mouth and Sheldon's aversion to all things germy.

"I need to brush my teeth first"

"Why?

"Because of what we just did, I don't want you to feel a way about kissing me with what we just did"

"That's very thoughtful of you" replied Sheldon

"Love you, back in a minute" said Amy climbing off the bed.

Sheldon admired her naked back and butt as she went to the bathroom, he took a long drink of his coke and used his eidetic memory to think about what just occured in the bedroom, he still couldn't believe they had done that, he decided it was a good thing that they would definitely do again in the future, he however wanted to do something to please Amy and was just thinking about what that might be when Amy returned to the bedroom still naked.

Sheldon patted the bed and Amy joined him, he immediately kissed her and noticed the freshness of minty breath, he had already played with her aroused clit a few days previously and knew that was a way to make her come, he let his fingers into her wetness and thanks to Amy's moan of pleasure knew that he found her sweet spot, his fingers continued to rub on her clit, Amy kissed him frantically as he rubbed quicker and soon Amy felt waves of pleasure running through her body as the first throes of orgasm hit her, she bucked against his fingers and yelled in delight at the pleasure Sheldon gave her. Sheldon held her as her body convulsed and a few minutes later Amy was able to speak again.

"Well tonight has certainly been different"

"Good different though, I kind of like it" replied Sheldon grinning at her.

"Same here"

"I know you were meant to be having drinks with the girls, I will get Leonard in and we can hang out if you still want to go"

"Thank you Sheldon, we can talk more about how we go from here another time"

Amy kissed him on the cheek, then left the bed to have a quick shower, she emerged from the bathroom in her dressing gown, to find Sheldon had left the bedroom, she heard him talking to Leonard in the lounge so threw on a skirt and blouse and went off to meet the girls in the bar.

 _ **Next chapter will have the London trip**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for reviews and follows.**_

 _ **Am going to split the London trip into two or three chapters.**_

 _ **M-Rated as always.**_

The previous night in the bar, Amy was giddy with happiness at the progress she and Sheldon had made, she chose not to say anything to her friends though, wanting to keep it between her and Sheldon for now, after an hour of drinks, the men joined them in the bar for last orders before they all retired to bed.

The next day was Friday and the group left Paris to go to London, they had already pre booked seats on the Euro star for 4pm, they were planning to be in London for 3 days and return home on the last flight out of Heathrow on Tuesday evening.

It was while they were waiting on the platform for their train to arrive that both Sheldon and Amy received emails from the Mars project.

"Oh it says we didn't make the 1st stage selection process" said Sheldon to the group.

"Its fine Sheldon, it doesn't matter" replied Amy trying to comfort him but secretly happy she wasn't picked.

"It's a grim outlook anyway" commented Leonard.

"You are correct and anyway right now life on earth is pretty good" replied Sheldon squeezing Amy close to him, she leaned up and gave him a little kiss in reply at his comment.

"Oh I have another email from a monkey institute in Japan inviting me to observe their monkeys on a project they are planning" said Amy.

"In Japan? When" queried Sheldon surprised at this news.

"For a week in February next year, its something to think about I guess" pondered Amy.

Just then their train arrived at the platform, the journey was scheduled for 90 minutes only and they had a smooth ride, they arrived in London and took the tube to Covent Garden where the hotel was, this was nothing like the luxury of their hotels in Venice and Paris as Amy had found when booking just how expensive London was and instead, booked them into a comfortable mid range hotel, nobody complained though when they realised the hotel overlooked Covent Garden itself.

After checking in the group were given directions to their rooms, the rooms they had booked only had a bathroom and a bedroom, but the room was large enough to accommodate a king sized bed, two wardrobes and a small sofa and a desk, Amy thought it was quite cosy and started to unpack, Sheldon however wanted to have some alone time with Amy and told her so.

"Is this because of what we did last night? Asked Amy as he made her sit on the bed with him and took her hand in his.

"Yes, I realise how much I enjoyed it and want to do it again" replied Sheldon as he started to draw circles around her palm.

"I enjoyed it too but we can wait till bedtime surely? I want to go out and explore" replied Amy.

"Fine" huffed Sheldon.

Amy smiled at the pouting Sheldon was doing and gave him a little kiss, the little kiss turned into something more as they scrambled up the bed and started to make out, Sheldon moved on top of Amy to straddle her, just as he was about to kiss her again, their room door opened with Penny bursting in.

"Oh my god, sorry sorry"

Penny averted her eyes as Sheldon climbed off Amy and adjusted himself while Amy looked on amused.

"Is there something you wanted Penny? Asked Sheldon not looking at her properly.

"The others want to go to Chinatown for dinner, presumably you are coming?

"Of course, what time? Asked Amy.

"Say 30 minutes I guess, give us all enough time to get ready" replied Penny.

"Excellent we will see you outside then" said Amy smiling at her friend

"Oh and Penny, please remember to knock and wait to be let in" added Sheldon for good measure.

"Oh don't worry I will do" replied Penny backing out of the room quickly.

"We could always lock the door when we don't want to be disturbed" suggested Amy to Sheldon who was still hovering by the bed.

"We do need to talk about how we go from here though regarding intimacy parameters" said Sheldon

"How about we just see how it goes with no pressure from either of us, I am happy and you are happy, so lets not worry about it" replied Amy.

"So just go with the flow? Suggested Sheldon.

"Exactly, come on lets get changed, who knows where we will end up tonight" replied Amy.

"You can change in front of me if you like" said Sheldon locking the door.

"I was planning to" replied Amy deciding to tease him by doing just that

Standing right in front of him, she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, then removed her t-shirt and bra, Sheldon stood watching her as he felt the first strains of arousal forming, then watched again as Amy slipped her skirt off, then her shoes, she turned around to place her clothes on the chair and Sheldon couldn't contain himself at the glorious sight of his Amy naked, he stepped forward to cuddle her, his erection pressing against her through his pants, Amy wiggled against him making him groan as he grabbed her waist.

"Amy, look what you've done to me" growled Sheldon into her ear.

"I can feel"

Amy turned to smile at him, Sheldon was already pulling his pants down as Amy reached for his arousal, she stroked it for a moment before pushing Sheldon down onto the bed and straddling him, her breasts swinging temptingly in his face, he immediately took them both to squeeze them together and managed to get both nipples in his mouth, licking and sucking on them as Amy pumped his arousal, he didn't last long as Amy pumped him a little more and he exploded ever her hand.

"Oh dear lord help me" moaned Sheldon as his body shook in convulsion and joy.

"I guess that's the little light relief you needed" smiled Amy giving him a kiss and then wiping her hands on a nearby towel.

"Lord help me" said Sheldon

Sheldon pulled Amy down on top of him to kiss her, the kiss continued for a few minutes then Amy pulled away slightly reluctantly.

"Come on we need to get ready to go out, this can carry on later if you like"

Amy climbed off him, went to the bathroom to have a quick wash up, then returned to the bedroom where Sheldon was still laying on the bed looking dazed at the ceiling, she found one a perfect outfit to wear with a short sleeved pink cotton shirt and black shirt and quickly dressed, by now Sheldon had returned to the land of living and was dressing himself, with a black shirt and trousers.

They had a few minutes to kill before meeting the others, so they sat down at the table and had a quick drink from the mini bar, Amy wondered what was going through Sheldon's mind as he hadn't said a word since she had "helped" him out.

"Sheldon what's going on? Are you regretting what we just did? You haven't said a word"

"No it's not that"

"Then what is it?

"I always dreaded the day that messy yucky stuff would happen, but now that is here, I don't know why I worried, Amy you are a delightful lover if I must say"

Amy grinned in delight at this revelation, inside she was worried that he really was having regrets, before she could say anything, he leant over to kiss her.

"I love you Amy"

"I love you as well Sheldon"

"Good"

They shared a moment of eye coitus and grinning at each other as they heard Penny knocking and calling for them outside, she was learning to knock like they had asked and they left the room to find Penny in a very daring just above the knee low cut dress. Bernadette was wearing something similar while Emily had a dazzling red knee length dress on. All the guys were pretty much dressed the same in dress shirts and trousers.

"Wow Penny looking hot" said Amy admiring her friend.

"Thanks, I figured if we are having a night out then to make the most of it you know" replied Penny as Leonard protectively put his arm around her waist.

As they left the hotel, Sheldon let the others go on ahead and kept Amy to himself for a moment.

"Please don't ever wear something like that Amy, you are perfect and I don't want to have to worry about other men coming onto you like Leonard will all night"

"Its ok Sheldon, I couldn't pull that off even if I tried"

"That's where you are wrong, remember your prom dress? That definitely has something going on that does something to me" replied Sheldon

"The first time I wore it you had a panic attack if I remember, then you seemed to love it in Italy"

"Yes, anyway, anymore talk and we will be back in the bedroom, come on lets go"

Sheldon took her hand and a few minutes later they were in Chinatown wondering which restaurant to go in, it was starting to get a little dark but that didn't matter as the small streets were lit up with Chinese lanterns stretching above their heads from one side of the street to the other.

"A lot of them say buffet, Sheldon I know how you feel about finger food, would you prefer a meal to order? Asked Amy as she looked in a few windows.

"I will be happy with whatever everyone is doing"

After another few minutes, they settled on one particular restaurant, they entered and were greeted by a friendly waiter who took them to the only empty booth, which luckily seated 8 people, took their drink orders and left them the menus.

"Please help yourselves to the salad bar, thank you" said the waiter bowing to them and disappearing.

"It's pretty noisy in here" commented Sheldon.

"London usually is apparently" replied Amy.

Over dinner, the group made plans for the next few days, the ladies wanted to have afternoon tea at The Ritz on Sunday, so Amy booked that for them and the guys decided to go to the Science and History museums in Kensington at the same time, after the meal they paid and headed out into the cooling night.

"Where to now? Asked Amy.

"I want to hit a club, we can't come to London and not do that" replied Penny.

"That means dancing, I don't do dancing" announced Sheldon.

"Sheldon we have been dancing and you have liked it" replied Amy

"You are correct of course, I still don't want to go though"

"Well I am, what about you guys? Asked Amy to the others.

"I'm going with Penny, I am not leaving her alone" said Leonard taking in her dress again.

"Oh fine, I will come then" replied Sheldon grumpily.

"Tomorrow we can go to London Zoo, that's not far from here" whispered Amy trying to cheer up.

"Oohh I do like Zoos" said Sheldon happily.

"There you go then, come on lets go" said Amy as the others had started to wander off.

Penny while walking was looking up nightclubs in the immediate area but they passed a cocktail bar which seemed to entice her, especially as it advertised that it had a small dance floor at the back of it.

"Cone on lets go in here" announced Penny.

The group went in and noted immediately how crowded and noisy it was, they went up to the bar where the girls all ordered different cocktails, Penny had sex on a beach, Amy went for Tequila sunrise, Bernadette had a vodka bloody mary and Emily a Vodka Martini, the boys however stuck to ordering pints of lager, apart from Sheldon who only wanted a coke. Amy encouraged him to get something else.

"Let your hair down once in a while, I know Penny gave you long island ice tea before, why don't you have one of those, but take your time with it"

"I guess you could be right"

Sheldon told the barman what he wanted and they took their drinks to a nearby table, the table was the only one free and it also happened to be next to the dance floor, where some were already dancing to the pounding beats coming from the DJ booth.

Some time and several drinks later, nearly everybody was merry, Sheldon was drunk and in his drunkenness felt he was ready to dance with Amy and offered his hand to take her to the dance floor, he wasn't one for dancing rhythmically in tune but was enthusiastic enough for Amy as he swung her around, the combination of too much alcohol and closeness was doing something to him and suddenly he felt very hot, he staggered back to table with her where Leonard and Penny were currently kissing and legged it outside. Amy watched him go in wonder but decided he needed some space, Leonard who had seen him go, followed him out.

"Hey Ames, enjoying yourself? Shouted Penny over the din.

"Very much so, I haven't seen Bernie and Emily for a while though.

"They are still here, although at their own tables"

Penny nodded behind Amy who looked to see Bernie and Howie making out and Emily and Raj at another table with multiple cocktails lined up in front of them.

"Goodness they are going to be hungover tomorrow"

"Yeah but so what, it's our holiday after all" shouted Penny as a drunk guy sat down next to her and started talking to her and put one arm around her shoulder, Penny shrugged it off and moved further away from him.

"Hey gorgeous, want to come dance with me? The guys eyes were looking at her chest all the while talking.

"No thanks and your about to leave here with black eyes if you are not careful"

"Hey if you wanna dress like that, you should expect the attention, hey get off" said the bloke as Amy pinched his neck and gave him a Chinese burn at the same time, this made him scarper quickly.

"Thanks for that Amy, do you think he's right?

"Of course not, you look amazing" said Amy as Leonard and Sheldon came back to the table, Sheldon was looking quite unstable and Leonard was struggling to hold him up.

"Ames I think this one needs to go back to the hotel" commented Leonard

"Noooo I am fine, I wanna dance with my little lady" protested Sheldon he slumped down on the seat next to Amy, pulled her close, then kissed her and wouldn't let go

"All mine" mumbled Sheldon gazing into her eyes and holding onto her tightly

"I thought you were going to take her to dance? Asked Leonard.

"This is much better, don't you think Amy?

"I do but it's almost 3am so maybe we could continue this back at the hotel in private" suggested Amy trying to get through the alcohol fog Sheldon was in.

"I think we are ready to go as well" said Penny gathering up her little purse and standing, looking over to where the other two couples were she decided to leave them to it.

"My little lady Amy" commented Sheldon again as Leonard held out a hand to help him up.

"Thank you Leonard, you are good people"

"I try"

Leonard who had been drinking but was much less drunk than Sheldon, put Sheldon's arm around his neck and staggered outside with him, with Amy and Penny following behind, the cold air made Amy shiver in her cotton shirt and wishing she had brought a cardigan with her, they took a taxi back to the hotel as they had gone further than they thought, Leonard helped Sheldon into the hotel room where he deposited him on the bed and left Amy to it.

"Amy I want another one of those delicious drinks"

"I don't know if they do them in the mini bar we have and I think you have had plenty"

"Alright, come here then"

Amy watched as Sheldon somehow managed to remove his shirt and trousers in a drunken uncoordinated way, then patted the bed for Amy to join him which she did, he didn't do anything other than hold her close and was holding her face stroking her hair staring into her eyes, just as Amy thought he was going to kiss her he promptly fell asleep, Amy kissed his forehead and got changed herself before making them both glasses of water, she found some painkillers ready for the morning as she was pretty sure Sheldon would need them, before joining him in bed, even in his sleep Sheldon felt for Amy and he spooned her as Amy got comfortable.

 _ **Drunk Sheldon is always funny, is he not?**_

 _ **Next chapter up soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cheers for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated.**_

Amy was the first to wake the next morning, turning to look at her phone she noted it was 9am, Sheldon was still fast asleep so she went to the bathroom to have a shower, she had just finished getting dressed and was brushing her hair in front of the mirror on the desk when she heard an unintelligible groan come from the bed.

"Urgh, my head" complained Sheldon rolling over and sitting up, this movement however only made him feel groggy and he clutched his head in agony.

"Here, have some water and pain killers" said Amy passing them to him and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Thanks, what time did we get back? Asked Sheldon gulping down the pills and water.

"It was after 3am, I have ordered room service so that will be here shortly, if you want to have a shower to fresh up?

"I might just do that, somebody please stop me if I ever get the idea to drink again" moaned Sheldon.

"We are on holiday Sheldon, just enjoy yourself" smiled Amy.

"You're not mad at me?

"Why would I be? Amy was puzzled at this.

"Because as you know whenever my father got drunk, my mother would get mad at him.

"Well we are not your parents, we do things differently, no point in getting mad or seeking revenge, that only leads to unhappiness"

"You got that right" replied Sheldon.

"You stay there and I will run a bath for you, you seem like you could do with a good soak"

"Its fine Amy, I will just have a shower, am hungry as well now" replied Sheldon as he pulled the covers back and Amy helped him out of the bed.

Amy watched as he went to the bathroom, a few minutes later their food arrived and she kept it on the heated pads to keep it warm, she text Penny to see if she was awake and received a reply saying yes and that she and Leonard were heading out to go shopping and they would see them later.

Amy was sitting at the table drinking tea when Sheldon came up behind her, he kissed her neck and then turned her head and gave her a sweet kiss, he smelt minty fresh and then he gave her a hug.

"Thank you for everything Amy"

"I haven't done anything?

"Yes you have, you didn't get mad at me, you let me get up when I was ready and you ordered breakfast, that deserves a thank you and I hope you didn't find me embarrassing last night?

"Sheldon you could never embarrass me, I am proud of you"

Sheldon just smiled at her as Amy organised their breakfast, she had ordered bacon sandwiches, she poured them both fresh tea and they ate breakfast in companiable silence, Sheldon still had a little headache but was ready to go out, they had already made plans to go to London Zoo so set off to the tube station and within 20 minutes they were inside the Zoo.

"Where shall we go first? Asked Sheldon looking at the guides by the entrance.

"Well it is spread out over a big distance, why don't we head down this way and see the giraffes and deer first? Suggested Amy

"I would like that"

Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand and they walked through the little tunnel that led to the giraffe area, they discovered they could hand feed the giraffes from a viewing platform as well, there was already people feeding the giraffes so they had to wait but as soon as they were able to, Sheldon was very enthusiastic and excited about doing so, Amy took selfies of them doing this and then they went to see the deers which were in a sunken enclosure so visitors could watch from above.

There was one thing that Sheldon definitely wasn't going in and that was the exhibit of night animals, he took one step inside where it was pitch black and decided he didn't like it, Amy however wanted to carry on and did so, leaving Sheldon outside sitting on a bench looking through the guide book.

Afterwards they headed back down the tunnel to the main area of the Zoo, there were signposts everywhere giving directions and notices saying at what times Animals were being fed, Sheldon noted that the penguins were due to be fed at midday, it was close to that now.

"Come on lets go to the penguin pool, I want to see them" said Sheldon following the directions with Amy following him.

They arrived at the pool five minutes later to find it already crowded but they found some space to stand at to watch, the pool was large and sunken so visitors could have a good view of everything, the penguins must of known the routine as they mostly all standing near the entrance waiting for their keeper to arrive.

"This is exciting, I wonder if visitors are allowed to feed them" said Sheldon taking Amy's hand in his.

"Maybe, we will find out in a minute, look"

Sheldon turned to the direction Amy was looking at and saw two keepers nearby with buckets of fish and they headed into the pool area, the keepers fed the penguins with babies in their boxes first before they turned to the audience and asked for two volunteers, Amy was surprised when Sheldon shouted the loudest.

"Me I want to please" shouted Sheldon jumping and waving his hand enthusiastically.

"Ok, you sir come round to the entrance and who else? Replied the keeper as a young girl copied Sheldon by shouting just as loudly as Sheldon did.

Amy got her camera out ready to video everything that was happening, the keeper gave Sheldon some gloves to wear and passed him the fish.

"You can either just chuck it in the pool where the penguins will dive after it, or hand feed them, which ever you prefer"

Sheldon didn't reply and simply bent down to feed the penguin next to him and continued doing this for a few minutes with others, while the keeper and the little girl threw the remaining fish in the pool, the local seagulls flew overheard waiting for scraps but there were none.

"Alright, what's next" said Sheldon once he returned to Amy and was bubbling with happiness.

"Well the lions are due to be fed at 1230 and they are just behind us" said Amy as a huge roar came from that general direction.

"That sounds good to me, did you video everything?

"Oh yes, that was sweet the way you were feeding the penguins" said Amy as they walked to the lion enclosure.

"I like penguins" said Sheldon simply.

They arrived at the lion enclosure and as it was quite a large enclosure there was plenty of space to wait, a few minutes later the keeper arrived and climbed onto the grassy bank in front of them, there was a deep moat separating the bank from the lions so they wouldn't be able to escape even if they tried.

"Good afternoon everybody, I am Ryan the head lion keeper, what we are about to do here is just a supplementary feed as we mainly feed the lions at night, but this is just a small demonstration to show you just how much they eat"

Ryan reached into the wheelbarrow in front of him and hauled out a large hunk of meat, then with great accuracy threw it over the moat where it landed right at the feet of one lioness, she put her paws over it possessively and growling at another lion trying to sniff it, Ryan then threw several more over and then one of the lions that had cubs emerged from the lion house, this brought several oohs and aahs from the crowd at the cuteness of it all. Sheldon and Amy again took pictures and videos of it all, afterwards they visited the tiger, monkey and gorilla enclosures and then decided they were hungry.

"There are several places we could eat, what do you fancy? Asked Amy as they walked away.

"A burger, chips and ice cream" replied Sheldon noticing a nearby stall doing just that.

"Come on then"

It was while eating lunch on a nearby picnic bench, that they had messages from Penny with an evening booking for dinner at The Shard London's tallest building.

"Oh it says smart only, guess that means you wearing a suit and me wearing something similar to last night" said Amy taking a look on her phone.

"Well I know for sure that I won't be getting drunk again" said Sheldon smiling at her.

"Well you could still have a drink but take your time with it" replied Amy as they finished up and left the picnic area.

"Maybe, where shall we go next?"

"Well according to the guide book there is a bird display at 330 but I guess with your aversion to birds, you won't want to see that"

"I did like lovey dovey but no I don't want to see birds of prey that could eat me"

"I really don't think they will eat you Sheldon, but anyway" Amy laughed at his comment and the silliness behind it.

"Come here"

Sheldon pulled Amy into a discreet area behind a tree, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, he loved that he was able to let go of his feelings and be at peace with himself over intimacy with Amy, the kiss continued and then stopped as they stared into each others eyes.

"I want to take you back to the hotel now" whispered Sheldon caressing her face and stroking her hair.

"Is that to get changed for dinner or something else" teased Amy knowing just what he wanted.

"Vixen" muttered Sheldon pressing his body even further into hers.

Amy took his hand in hers as they stepped back onto the main path and they went to the reptile house, before visiting the gift shop and making their way back to the hotel on the tube, as they arrived back at the hotel they bumped into Penny and Leonard entering the hotel, Penny had a few bags with her from Selfridges and Leonard had just one bag and that was from Niketown.

"Hey guys, enjoy the Zoo? Asked Penny as they walked to their rooms.

"Yes it was brilliant, thanks for the message about dinner tonight, I looked it up and it sounds amazing"

"Well we hit the shops as you can see and apart from yes replies back from the others, I don't know where they went" replied Penny

"Alright well we are just going to shower and change and meet you out here in an hour if that's ok? Asked Amy

"Sure, I think we can get the tube or just take the bus, its not that far" added Penny.

"Excellent, see you shortly bestie" said Amy entering the room and locking the door behind her.

An hour later everybody was ready, they met outside the hotel and took the tube to The Shard, they all took photos of it, the height made them all dizzy looking up and they entered the building and made their way to the 31st floor where the restaurant was, they were placed at tables overlooking the River Thames, the menu was all American which pleased Sheldon, they restaurant also served cocktails and everybody but Sheldon had one, who went for coke all night and after a great evening took a slow walk over London Bridge and took photos in the night light of Tower Bridge in the distance, before taking the last tube back to Covent Garden, the others hit the hotel bar but both Sheldon and Amy were exhausted after the previous evenings late night and went to bed too tired to do anything but sleep.

 _ **Next chapter will be up most likely later in the week**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**As always, many thanks for the reviews and follows, they are much appreciated.**_

Sheldon woke up with a start, he had been having the dream again of Amy giving birth, only this time she had had the baby and they were sitting on the hospital bed and holding the baby, this was when he woke up, he turned to see if Amy was awake but she was fast asleep, oblivious to his nocturnal dreams, somehow during the night the duvet had been thrown back and they had separated after falling asleep in each others arms, also her nightie had risen up and was exposing all of her legs, he gulped at the sight of such distractions.

He sat up and checked his phone for the time, noted that it was just after 630am and immediately felt a grumble from his tummy, deciding that he would go and have an early breakfast he quickly got dressed and made his way to the hotel restaurant, he had a surprise when he got there and saw Leonard was already at a table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee, Sheldon headed over to him.

"Why are you up already? Asked Sheldon sitting down and greeting him.

"Couldn't sleep, got a lot of things on my mind" replied Leonard folding the newspaper up and focusing his attention on his roommate.

"Same here, except I was dreaming about Amy giving birth and then having the baby, it wasn't unpleasant either" replied Sheldon.

"Can I take your order sir? Asked the waiter.

"Just tea and a bacon sandwich please" replied Sheldon.

"Very good sir and you? Asked the waiter indicating Leonard.

"Bacon sandwich as well please" smiled Leonard as the waiter disappeared.

"How long have you been up? Asked Sheldon again.

"Maybe half an hour, I didn't want to disturb Penny, so I guess your dream means you are ready?

"I think so, I haven't been able to think of anything else and it isn't just because we are progressing with intimacy, but because I know it's the right thing to do at the right time" replied Sheldon.

"So we go ahead with the plan when we get back then? Asked Leonard clarifying.

"Yes for sure" replied Sheldon.

Leonard nodded and just then the sandwiches arrived, they tucked into their food and then ordered the same for Penny and Amy and returned to their rooms, only to find that Penny was in Sheldon and Amy's suite and they were drinking tea at the table and wondering where their boyfriends were.

"Oh there you are, where did you go? Asked Amy.

"I was hungry so I had breakfast and I brought you back something to eat as well" replied Sheldon handing her the sandwich.

"Oh thanks, listen Penny and I were talking about what to do today and we are just waiting for the others to get up and reply to our messages" said Amy greeting her boyfriend with a kiss.

"What is it you want to do? Asked Sheldon.

"Ice Skating, I know I said no before but I think it will be fun and then we can go bowling afterwards, just a bit of holiday fun you know" replied Amy.

"Leonard what do you think? Asked Sheldon as he and Leonard sat down at the foot of the bed.

"I quite like it, I will probably be on the floor for most of it but I say yes lets go" replied Leonard

"Then count me in" replied Sheldon as both Amy and Penny's phones buzzed with messages.

"Oh everybody else says yes and they will be ready to leave at around 10" said Amy.

"Good, then that gives us plenty of time to get showered and get ready" said Sheldon.

"Ok Penny and I are going back next door, see you soon" said Leonard as he and Penny headed out.

Sheldon watched Amy for a moment as she tucked into her sandwich then gave her a kiss on the forehead and disappeared to shower, when he returned to the bedroom draped in only his towel, Amy was having a debate with herself about what to wear, he stepped behind her and held her close to cuddle and kissed her neck, then Amy turned her head and they shared a sweet kiss.

"That is a perfect good morning kiss" smiled Amy reaching down his towel for his erection, Sheldon groaned as soon as she touched his arousal.

Amy turned fully so she was facing him and put her arms around his neck as Sheldon leant down for another kiss, his hands wandered under her nightie and into her panties, they fell back on the bed still kissing and fondling each other, suddenly Sheldon stopped and looked deeply into Amy's eyes, she knew he was contemplating something but couldn't quite work out what it was.

"I love you Amy Farrah Fowler" said Sheldon simply before diving in for another kiss.

Half an hour later, they had kissed until their lips were swollen and pleasured each other until they could take no more, they lay cuddling in bed peppering each other with little kisses, they were very much naked.

"If only I had known what this was really like, instead of constantly rejecting it as messy and unsanitary" said Sheldon playing with Amy's hair.

"Well you had your reasons and I think we can both say its been worth the wait and when we do make love fully, I am sure it will be brilliant" replied Amy as she started to get up and then found she couldn't as Sheldon pinned her down with his leg

"You seem fairly confident about that Dr Fowler" said Sheldon stroking Amys leg and cupping her breast.

"If we go by what we have done so far, how can it not be brilliant" replied Amy smiling at him and shivering as Sheldon played with her erect nipples.

"You are right of course, come on lets get ready, I need another shower now though"

"Love you as well by the way" added Amy cupping his face and kissing him tenderly.

"Well obviously" replied Sheldon watching her as she gathered up her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

A little later, the group found themselves at Somerset House in the queue for the ice skating ring, unfortunately for them none of them had checked the website thoroughly beforehand, the ice rink operated on a system where the rink was not overloaded and people had an hour at a time, Amy and Penny went off to get drinks for the group, they returned and got their tickets and then went to get their hired boots, when it was time for them to enter the rink, Sheldon was at the entrance clutching Amy's hand.

"I've not been ice skating for so long, what if I fall over? Asked Sheldon.

"Then you fall over like some of the people in here are doing, don't worry about it Sheldon, we can hold hands all the way round" replied Amy giving him a little kiss

"Sheldon you are blocking the entrance, get outta the way" screeched Bernadette as she entered the rink with Howard in tow and immediately skated like a professional around the rink, Howard however was much like Sheldon and clutching on to Bernadette's hand for dear life.

"Come on" said Amy.

They entered the rink, Sheldon still holding onto Amy's hand, clutched the barrier for support and they edged their way around till they got to half way and Amy pulled him away from the edge and they skated slowly around, they were lapped by Bernadette and Howard, then by Raj and Emily, Sheldon looked behind him to see Leonard on the floor with Penny trying to help him up.

"At least we haven't fallen over yet" commented Sheldon to Amy and nodding behind them

"That's true" replied Amy watching as Penny fell on top of Leonard laughing.

Sheldon and Amy carried on around until they completed the full lap and then again and again, until Amy felt Sheldon would be comfortable not holding hands, she let go of his and he wobbled slightly but regained his posture and skated after Amy who had taken off like a gazelle, he caught up with her as she reached the exit barrier and was resting by the side for a moment.

"Vixen" said Sheldon reaching her and giving her a kiss.

"Well I knew you could do it on your own, look even Howard is finally on his own" said Amy as Howard went by very slowly, Bernadette way in front of him.

"That's true I guess, I need to sit down for a moment though" said Sheldon stepping through the exit gate and sitting at a nearby bench.

"It rather does ache your leg muscles a bit, especially when concentrating on not falling over" commented Amy.

"Maybe I can massage your legs for you later" said Sheldon eyeing up legs up.

"Sheldon you are saucy" laughed Amy giving him a quick kiss.

After a few minutes rest, they went back on the rink and after a few more laps on their own, joined arms with their friends and skated round together, Penny had bought a selfie stick so took pics of them all together and uploaded it to her Instagram page, then they left the ice rink and took the tube the short distance to the bowling alley, the boys were very happy when they got there as it had arcades, a ping pong, pool and snooker tables, also a darts game was in progress.

"Before we do anything can we eat first? Asked Sheldon who had built up an appetite.

"Sure, take your pick of what you want though as there appears to be different cuisines here" replied Amy indicating the Chinese, Italian, English and Greek outlets

The group as a whole settled on Italian and afterwards went to the bowling alley, the girls had already decided it was going to be a competition between boys and girls which the boys grumbled about and even more so when they lost 3-2.

"I want to play couples now" said Sheldon when they were done, he had spent most of the bowling watching Amy bowl and her alluring butt bending each time she threw the ball, it didn't help that she was wearing her denim skirt, he was aroused and wanting to be close to her.

"Ok, we have to book the lane again though and you can see how busy it is" replied Leonard indicating the crowds waiting for a free lane.

After a heated debate the group moved on to playing ping pong, then pool where Sheldon decided Amy needed some help with her cue action, he leaned over her as she lined up a shot, she was left in no doubt of his excitement for her with his arousal pressed against her butt, he guided her hand to the correct position on the cue and she lined up the shot, her reflexes from the shot caused her to bounce back a little and rub against his erection, Sheldon had to contain his gasp as she did this, after Amy lost the match to Raj, she and Sheldon found a discreet little corner and were holding hands.

"By the way I liked how you helped me, even though I didn't win" said Amy.

"You have been driving me to distraction all day little lady" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss.

"Well there is something you can do about that you know" smiled Amy and winking at him.

"Believe me, there is nothing I want more than to make love to you Amy" replied Sheldon as they shared a moment of eye coitus.

"Hey lovebirds, we are heading out now, coming? Called Penny disturbing them.

"Yes bestie, just a minute" replied Amy gathering up her bag and following their friends out.

By now it was close to 5pm, Penny and Bernadette wanted to go to a traditional British Pub and the others agreed to it, they searched the guide books and the internet for one overlooking the River Thames and found one close to where they were now, when they got there, they found spare tables overlooking the river, then Penny was excited to see the pub had Karaoke on Saturday nights, once the sun went in, they made their way inside the pub, where Amy and Howard entertained everybody with a rendition of Sweet Caroline, Sheldon watched on with admiration that Amy had the guts to sing in front of everybody, when Amy returned to him, she tried to encourage him to sing something with Leonard, he was refusing though.

"Sheldon you have a great singing voice, it would be a shame for everybody to miss out on that"

"I know what you are doing and there are not enough compliments in the world to make me do it"

"Penny said you did it before and you were drunk, maybe we can get you drunk again" said Amy stroking his arm and tummy in a way that made him get instantly excited.

"I don't want to get drunk again, the other day was bad enough, I am happy to sit here and watch everybody else but I am not doing it" replied Sheldon firmly.

"That's fair enough" smiled Amy and promptly sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Amy, people can see us" protested Sheldon.

"So, I am not ashamed to be kissing you in public"

Amy dived in for another kiss, Sheldon found this to be not unpleasant despite being in public and kissed her back, his arms snaking around her waist, Amy turned out to be quite the wriggler sitting on his lap, he was becoming more and more turned on and wanting to get away from everybody in the pub, he whispered in her ear to follow him and they stepped outside into the cool air of the night.

"Where to Dr Cooper" asked Amy once they were out of sight of everybody in an empty doorway.

"I know you like romance so how about a walk along the river, you can see all the lights then" replied Sheldon.

"I like that idea but first seeing as nobody can see us here, lets carry on what we were doing in the pub" replied Amy.

Sheldon found himself pressed up against Amy and kissing her, he was enjoying kissing her so much and the freedom he had doing it, he was no longer scared of his feelings for Amy, after sometime kissing and eye coitus, they stepped back out into the night and took a long walk along the River before returning back to their hotel.

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Next chapter up soon with the final part of the London trip, though that is not the end of the story as there will be more chapters to come.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 starts with a bit of saucy naughty action….**_

As the couples would not see each other for the majority of the afternoon, they decided to spend Sunday morning together doing their own thing, Amy however was suffering with leg cramps and wasn't sure why, Sheldon had the perfect solution.

"Let me massage your legs and see if that helps" suggested Sheldon as they lay in bed drinking tea.

"I quite like that idea, shall I shower first? Replied Amy

"No its fine, I am going to give you a full body massage though, it's a good job you are already naked" said Sheldon eyeing her up

"Hey, I thought you were going to help, not use it as an opportunity to ogle me" teased Amy playing with his hands.

"I can do two things at once you know" replied Sheldon giving her a long look.

"Hoo, I have some oil in my bag that I used to moisturise if you would like to use that"

"Come on get up and lay on your tummy" commanded Sheldon after finding the oil.

Amy did as she was told, while Sheldon stood at the side of the bed rubbing the oil into Amy's body, then reached down to massage his shoulders, deciding that it would be better if he was on the bed, he climbed back on and sat on his knees bending over Amy, his hands appeared to be like magic according to the noises Amy was making, it was also turning him on enormously.

"Amy you are not helping me here" said Sheldon trying to adjust himself.

"Sorry but I like massages" replied Amy turning to smile at him, this only made him feel more turned on.

"Don't be alarmed at what I do next" said Sheldon.

Amy turned her head again as Sheldon straddled her, she gasped as she felt his erection press against her bottom and then wiggled against it, Sheldon took a deep breath to contain himself then continued massaging Amy's shoulders, slowly he moved down her back, Amy hadn't stopped moaning contentedly the whole time, he turned so he was now straddling her again and facing her legs, Amy's moans got louder as he massaged out the aches from her legs, when he was done he climbed off her and lay down next to her.

"Thank you for that, I feel wonderful now" said Amy thanking him with a kiss and then stretching her entire body out.

"You deserve it and that shows I am not averse to human contact"

"Very true" replied Amy wrapping a leg around his.

Sheldon moved closer to Amy and kissed her back gently, very quickly they were entangled in the duvet and kissing frantically, hands all over each other, Sheldon was playing with her nipples and driving Amy to distraction when he took one of her breasts in his mouth and starting sucking on her erect nipple, Amy watched as he had his eyes closed in contentment, his other hand had strayed down to her wetness and had found her swollen clit, her body shook at his touch and she guided her hands to his arousal and proceeded to fondle and caress his erection against her belly, Sheldon groaned in delight and dived in for another kiss, they were kissing hard and pretty quickly they made each other come, they held each other while their bodies jerked and their breathing became laboured.

"I think I should massage you every day if we end up doing things like that" said Sheldon as he held Amy tight to him

"That's true and now I should return the favour" replied Amy.

"I would love that"

"Good, now is as good a time as any, we have all morning after all" replied Amy reaching for the oil that Sheldon had put on the bedside table.

"How do you want me?

"Same position I was in" replied Amy

Sheldon turned to his tummy while Amy knowing how turned on Sheldon was while massaging her, did the same to Sheldon and straddled him, she leaned over to rub the oil over his back and shoulders, rubbing and massaging him only turned her on as it did with Sheldon as he was squirming and moaning beneath her.

"How's that" whispered Amy into his ear.

"Marvellous" replied Sheldon somehow managing to flip over and pin Amy under him in one go.

"What the hell Sheldon" exclaimed Amy in surprise.

"You little lady are going to drive me crazy" replied Sheldon

"I thought you wanted the massage? Amy was looking at him curiously as his eyes wandered all over her body.

"I do, I just didn't expect it to be so nice"

"Do you want me to stop?

"I think so, I may not be able to control myself if you carry on" Sheldon groaned at the memory of Amy straddling him.

"Ok, I am going to shower" replied Amy giving him a kiss.

A couple of hours later, Amy had joined Penny, Emily and Bernadette for afternoon tea at The Ritz hotel, they had been shown to the outside terrace that was set up with tables and chairs and the tables were adorned with white china cups and tea pots. There was also a pianist and a harp player adding to the general ambience.

"This is so much better than when we did this is LA" commented Bernadette

"Totally, for one there are not loads of little kids here either" replied Penny

"It's very elegant" added Amy

Just then the waitress arrived with a later platter of tiny sandwiches and cakes, they dived in and ate contentedly, their waitress kept their tea cups filled up and they chatted contentedly about the trip and their favourite parts.

"I think I can guess what Amy's best bits have been" smirked Penny

"Well I never guessed that Sheldon would be so horny for me, I am making the most of it" replied Amy

"What do you mean? asked Bernadette picking up on the last comment.

"Well a part of me wonders if Sheldon is doing this because we are on holiday and there is no pressure on him and if it will continue once we get back home" replied Amy.

"Oh Amy, I've seen the way he looks at you when you are not looking, that is a man in love with you" replied Emily

"Really? Though Amy knew Sheldon loved her, she liked the confirmation from others.

"Yes Ames, he's crazy about you, don't worry I am sure he will be the same when he gets back, now he has got a taste of the action I really don't think he will want to stop" replied Penny

"Thank you, maybe I was just having a teeny tiny doubt"

"He and Leonard have been talking a lot apparently, I wonder what that's about" pondered Bernadette

"What? How do you know that? Asked Penny.

"Just something Howard mentioned, Sheldon chased Howard and Raj out of Leonard's room because he had something important to talk to Leonard about" replied Bernadette.

"And Howard didn't try and listen at the door? Asked Amy

"Of course but he couldn't hear anything" replied Bernadette.

"I think the best thing to do is be prepared for a surprise when you return home, Raj has already indicated to me that he wants me to move in with him, I told him I am thinking about it and will give him an answer when we return" said Emily

"That sounds like you are not sure? Asked Bernadette

"I think its good to wait, I don't want to give him an answer on holiday, he can ask me again when we have been home for a few weeks, the closeness is good but I like my space, we will see how it goes when we get back" replied Emily.

The foursome spent a little more time tasting different teas and then headed back to the hotel, they had texts from the guys saying that they would be back in a couple of hours, so the girls went to the pub again.

 _ **The next morning**_ after breakfast, Sheldon and Amy headed out on a bus tour of London, luckily for them the bus station starting the tour was near to Covent Garden, Sheldon and Amy sat at the back of the bus, Sheldon had his arm around Amy protectively and to be close to her, the bus went over Waterloo Bridge and past the Ferris Wheel overlooking the River.

"Ooh Sheldon I wish we had time to go on that, it looks fun"

"Seeing as its only going slowly, I guess maybe we could go on it tomorrow, before we go home, see what the others think" replied Sheldon.

The bus moved past and onto the next attraction, then back over another bridge and up past Buckingham Palace, the Royal Standard flag was up indicating that the Queen was home. Sheldon however already knew this and announced it to Amy even before the tour guide did.

"You know Amy if we had come here in July, we could of gone in because they have summer tours of the Palace" said Sheldon turning his head back to look at the Palace again as they drove past.

"That would be interesting but also very expensive I guess" replied Amy snuggling into Sheldon.

"Have you thought anymore about the Japan invitation? Asked Sheldon suddenly

"No and I wont until I get back to work, don't worry about it Sheldon" Amy smiled up him, trying to reassure him as she knew he would worry if she went.

"Aren't you curious about what they want you to do though?

"Sure but I can wait until I return to work" shrugged Amy.

More landmarks passed and an hour later they were back at the start point, the ladies had chosen to make use of the hotels limited spa pool and the guys were heading out for the afternoon to spend time at the London Dungeon and then Gamerbase at the Trocodero Centre in Piccadilly Circus, which on the internet had been described as "Nerd Heaven".

The group met up for dinner at the same Chinese restaurant they had been to on their first night in London and then returned back to the hotel to pack, they were due to leave Heathrow at 8pm the next evening, but Sheldon had managed to book a pod for all of them to go on the Ferris Wheel the next morning at 11am.

The next morning all of the group had brought their cameras and were waiting patiently for the Ferris Wheel to go around, Penny thought the whole thing was going to be boring as she saw how slowly it went but as they got into their pod and it started to rise, they saw how great the views were. Lots of pictures were taken and they spotted some of the landmarks they had visited and 30 minutes later they were back on the ground, they made their way back to the hotel to finish packing, then took the tube to the airport, checked their bags in, they had to pay extra for the Mickey and Minnie bears though, then made their way through to departures. Amy noticed how Sheldon had gone very quiet as departure time loomed.

"Are you ok?

"Yes, am fine" replied Sheldon his voice going slightly high.

"I know you are nervous about flying but remember I have my focus diversion tactics to help you" replied Amy taking his hand in hers and smiling at him.

"Oh yes, I am looking forward to that bit" Sheldon leant over and gave her a quick kiss

Just then the announcement was made for their flight and the group made their way to the gate, Amy didn't let go of Sheldon's hand the entire time and he started to feel more relaxed and as the plane taxied down the runway, she leaned closer to him and kissed him, the kissed continued until they were flying at a normal level, Sheldon took Amy's hand in his and rested it on his thigh.

"I love you Amy and thank you for arranging this trip, I think it was just what we needed"

"I quite agree" replied Amy smiling at him

The journey was scheduled for 11 hours and a couple of hours into the flight, the group caught up with sleep and they landed at LAX at 10pm, after collecting their luggage, Raj, Emily, Howard and Bernadette set off home in their own cars, while Sheldon, Leonard, Amy and Penny took hers.

"Would you ladies mind staying with us tonight at 4A? I am not ready to part from you yet" requested Sheldon as Leonard nodded on

"Of course, shall we get food on the way? Asked Amy as they exited the airport.

"Get Pizza, I am famished" said Penny taking Leonard's hand as they cuddled in the back seat.

By the time they arrived home and had pizza, it was after midnight, they all decided to go to bed after Sheldon skyped his mother who had requested a call back to see that they returned home safely.

 _ **The next chapter will follow later today and spoiler alert, just to let you know, good things happen…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

The next morning, thanks to being used to a different time zone, Sheldon and Leonard were up at 6am before Amy and Penny, they quickly got showered and dressed and set about putting their plan into action, the girls didn't get up until 9am and after dressing went through to the kitchen to make coffee, Sheldon stopped them in their tracks.

"Ladies, we are going out for breakfast, so need for coffee" said Sheldon slipping his jacket on, Leonard did the same.

"What's the occasion? Asked Amy.

"No reason other than we want to take you out for breakfast" replied Sheldon smiling at her.

"Where? Asked Penny.

"You will see when we get there" replied Leonard as he followed Sheldon out the door.

They set off in Leonard's car, they had only been driving for a few blocks when they pulled up outside a gate that had an entrance phone attached to it, Leonard spoke in to it for a moment, then the gate opened and they drove down the short driveway, to Amy and Penny, nothing yet indicated what they were driving into until they reached a small development of 5 houses, all of the houses were painted white, with the exception of the window borders that had different colours on each of them, there was also an empty plot of land and a smartly dressed lady standing outside the house they had pulled up at.

"Would you ladies like to see inside? Asked Leonard.

"Why? Asked Amy.

"Come inside and we will explain" replied Sheldon jumping out of the car before they could reply.

The lady who Amy and Penny later found out was called Jessica, took them into the house and then straight into the garden where a table had been set up with a bottle of champagne, four glasses, tea cups and a teapot with a jug of milk and a large array of breakfast items, then left them to it and disappeared.

"What's going on? Asked Amy and Penny together.

"Ok, please sit down and listen to what we have to say" replied Sheldon.

Sheldon began by taking Amy's arm and leading her to her seat, Leonard did the same for Penny, they all made themselves drinks and buttered some muffins before Leonard spoke.

"How would you ladies feel about us living here for 6 months? Asked Leonard.

"Why here and why 6 months? Will you please just tell us what's going on? Asked Penny feeling slightly frustrated.

"The lady that owns this development has a few of these around Los Angeles and she rents them out for 6 months on a try before you buy scheme, now this one is available to rent right now and the empty plot next door is due to be started next week, she has offered this one and the house next door to either of us should we both decide we like living here enough to buy" replied Leonard.

"Leonard agreed to this after I said that I wasn't quite ready to stop living with him, I happen to think this is a brilliant solution in that I have a time frame of when I know that living with Leonard will end." added Sheldon.

"Are you asking me to move in with you? Asked Amy finally getting what they were getting at.

"Yes of course, I thought that was what you wanted and I want it too" replied Sheldon.

"Penny what do you think? We have only been sharing an apartment for 3 months"

"Amy I love living with you, but I want to live with Leonard and I kind of like this idea, what's the rest of the house like? Asked Penny.

Amy nodded, this was the answer she was expecting and she didn't feel bad as she wanted the same thing with Sheldon.

"We will also be able to split the rent four ways between us and use our savings to buy at the end of the rental" added Sheldon.

"The house has four bedrooms, one of which is in the loft and has an en-suite and closet next to it. The master bedroom is en-suite and there is a family bathroom so that will help in any arguments about who gets to use the bathroom when, there is a double garage at the side as you saw, there is rooms above it which maybe one could be used as a games room and as you saw downstairs there is a large kitchen, lounge, laundry room and a utility room" replied Leonard.

"We were thinking of using one of the spare bedrooms as an office" added Sheldon.

"Have you two seen the house before? How do you know about it? Asked Penny.

"It was while we were away, we used the opportunity while you girls were together to talk and arrange things, the owner agreed to give us a Skype Video tour of the house" replied Leonard.

"Why would she do that for total strangers though? Asked Penny again.

"Because when we told her what else we had planned to do she was very excited for us and wanted to help" replied Leonard looking at Sheldon.

"What else do you have planned to do? Asked Amy who saw the look.

Nothing was said for a moment before Leonard stood up, retrieved the ring box from his pocket, opened it and knelt down in front of Penny and cleared his throat noisily before talking.

"Penny, I never want to go through another break up with you, you are the one I want to be with so much, I give you this new ring as a new sign of our future life together, please marry me? Asked Leonard in a shaky voice.

Penny nodded and took in the sight of the new ring as Leonard slipped it onto her finger, she admired her hand and giggled as Leonard wiped his hand across his brow in mock relief.

Penny sat on Leonard's lap and gave him a hug and peppered his face with kisses while Sheldon and Amy looked on, Sheldon noticed immediately that while Amy was smiling broadly at her friends getting engaged, the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Congrats you two, am very happy for you both, I just have to visit the bathroom" Amy quickly jumped up and went into the house.

"Sheldon what are you waiting for? I thought we were going to do this together? Asked Leonard puzzled.

"What's going on? Were you going to propose as well? Questioned Penny.

"Yes, I am going to, Amy hasn't given me a chance yet" replied Sheldon wondering if his chance had gone. He looked longingly back at the house where Amy had gone.

"You saw her face, she probably thinks it wont happen" added Leonard

"It will happen, when she comes back you will see" replied Sheldon feeling more confident.

Meanwhile, Amy had fled to the bathroom she had been waiting for this moment for a long time and now that it was here she found herself doubled over having a panic attack, she splashed some water over her face and tried to concentrate on breathing again.

A couple of minutes later Amy returned, she took a long drink of her champagne and smiled at Sheldon and her friends, then noticed Sheldon looking fidgety, then to her astonishment Sheldon stood up, took the ring box from his pocket and knelt down in front of Amy who was doing her best to look surprised. Sheldon appeared to be having trouble with his wording though.

"Amy please forgive me if this comes out in a jumble, I had planned and rehearsed as to how I would say this, but you remember when I showed you this box and how I would know when the time was right to commit to you?

Amy nodded so Sheldon continued.

"Your idea for the trip away was perfect, we had already spent weekends together and were growing closer quicker than I thought we could get, the holiday only confirmed to me what it is I want with you and there is nothing I want more than to marry you, I love you and these past few weeks and months since we have been back together have been enlightening, please will you marry me? asked Sheldon.

"Yes" replied Amy instantly falling into Sheldon's arms and hugging him hard.

When they released themselves from the hug, Sheldon was able to show Amy the ring, she gasped at the beauty of it and hugged him again, then he was able to slip the ring on her finger, they shared a long kiss that was only broken by the throat clearing of Penny and Leonard

"Sorry about that" grinned Amy not sorry at all.

"Its fine, we thought me may need to call for oxygen after watching that" chuckled Penny smiling at her friend.

"Sheldon the ring is beautiful, where did you get it from?

"It was my Meemaws, I had the side stones added" replied Sheldon.

"It's beautiful and I must thank her for allowing me to have it" Amy gave Sheldon another kiss and hug.

"Leonard and I planned to do this together and I wanted him to propose first before I did the same with you, but then you disappeared before I got the chance" said Sheldon

"I had a minor panic attack in the bathroom when I realised what was about to happen" replied Amy giving him a kiss as Sheldon looked on in surprise.

"Are you sure you will be happy to move away from your apartment? You have lived there for so long" asked Amy suddenly

"Of course, you are my future Amy and I'm nothing if not adjustable"

"That's true" Amy admired the man in front of her who had had a hard time adjusting to lots of things lately.

"Where are we going to get married then? Here or Texas? Asked Amy.

"I was hoping here, of my immediate family, I only want my mother, Meemaw, Missy and her family and George if he could be bothered to come"

"How about you and Leonard"

"Here of course, Penny's family will be happy for a little holiday and I suppose I could invite my mother" replied Leonard.

"So are you gonna give us a tour then? Asked Penny after a moment of silence.

"Of course, after breakfast though" replied Leonard.

They finished breakfast, then did the tour of the house, starting with the loft conversion, then back down the stairs to the en-suite bedroom which had the family bathroom next to it, this was at the front of the house and the two other bedrooms facing the garden, there was a large lounge extending the width of the left hand side of the house and across the hall was the kitchen, which had a large island in the middle of it, with stools so there was space to sit and a large table next to the sliding doors that led into the garden, a laundry room and utility area, they took a walk around the garden which was mostly lawned with some patio the picnic bench they had breakfast at and a built in bbq as well.

The owner came back shortly afterwards and congratulated them all, they signed the rental contract and she said they could move in whenever they were ready as the house was available immediately, this led to a discussion over who got which en-suite bedroom, in the end it was decided that Sheldon and Amy would have the loft conversion with Leonard and Penny taking the downstairs en-suite bedroom.

They then took photos of themselves with the engagement rings being the prominent thing, then sent the pictures to their friends and family, they received calls and replies back instantly and arranged to meet with their friends at Howard and Bernadette's house for a celebratory champagne lunch at 2pm.

 _ **Am splitting this chapter into two parts, so the next bit will be up later today or tomorrow.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for your reviews and follows.**_

Leonard had driven everyone back to Los Robles so they could change and then go to Howard and Bernadette's house in a taxi and be able to drink and not worry about driving, on arriving back at Los Robles, they spotted the landlord talking to one of the tenants, so Sheldon and Leonard informed him that they would be vacating the apartment as they had found a house to rent, the landlord agreed that they could leave whenever they wanted to as they had always paid their rent on time and never caused him any problems.

"Seeing as we have the rest of the week off, maybe we could make a start on packing things up in here" suggested Leonard to Sheldon.

"Good idea Leonard, we can get Howard and Raj to help as well" replied Sheldon sinking down into his spot.

"What about your spot, won't you miss it? Asked Penny.

"Perhaps, but I have something much better than this spot" replied Sheldon as Amy sat down next to him and he pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"That's kinda sweet, come on Ames, have you got anything clean left to wear for the lunch? Asked Penny as she grabbed Amy's hand and took her off to the bedroom

An hour later everybody was gathered at Howard and Bernadette's house, Amy had also called her mother who agreed to come to the impromptu party, Sheldon was nervous about meeting her mother as they had not seen each other since the infamous Skype chat some years ago, as Howard showed the newly engaged couples into the lounge, Amy's mother was the first person Sheldon saw.

"Sheldon this is my mother Gladys Fowler, mother this is Sheldon" said Amy introducing them.

"Nice to meet you at last, I have no idea why Amy has been keeping you from me though" sighed Gladys shaking the hand that Sheldon was offering.

"Same here" replied Sheldon as Gladys spotted the ring and let out a shriek.

"Goodness me that looks expensive" Gladys grabbed Amy's hand to inspect the ring more clearly, her friends looked on amused at the goings on.

"It was Sheldon's grandmothers engagement ring, she kindly donated it" replied Amy

"Well you make sure you look after my daughter" said Gladys nodding to Sheldon.

"Oh I intend to don't worry about that" replied Sheldon giving Amy a long look.

"Right then seeing as everybody is here, please take a glass of champagne and lets toast the happy couples" said Howard

There was a chorus of congratulations and loud clinking before Bernadette spoke.

"So when were you planning to get married?

"Well I haven't said anything to Amy yet but I would like us to be married within 6 months" replied Sheldon

"That's pretty soon, I don't know if anything can be arranged that quickly" said Amy looking surprised at him.

"! was hoping that as we are renting for 6 months, then if we get married in 6 months, we can move in to the new house as a married couple, assuming all goes well that is" replied Sheldon

"What about you two? Asked Bernadette looking to Leonard and Penny.

"Well this time we will talk about it properly and see how it goes" replied Penny

"Hey, I could be your wedding planners, you know I love organising things" shouted Raj excitedly.

"Well if Shamy are going to have a wedding in 6 months then perhaps we can get together and see about getting married at the same place, maybe not a double wedding but have the weddings over two days" said Penny.

"Leave all the details up to me, I will look for venues and get back to you" said Raj taking his phone out and looking up wedding venues.

"Um, I haven't agreed to 6 months yet" said Amy in a small voice.

"Amy it's practical, why stress yourself out for a year when we can do it in half the time? I know lots of wedding places will be having end of season sales soon so that will make things easier finding dresses" said Penny.

"As long as Sheldon and Leonard are ok with a double wedding over two days then I am in" replied Amy after a long pause.

"It's fine with me Amy"

Just then the doorbell rang to indicate the arrival of the Chinese food that had been ordered, the group chatted about the holiday and the wedding while Raj borrowed Howard's laptop to look at wedding venues, an hour later and after several resounding rejections from the two couples, Raj found something, although the first choice was shut down immediately.

"Oh look, you can get married on a boat" started Raj before being cut off by Leonard and Sheldon

"No thank you, I will be nervous enough anyway and the thought of throwing up throughout the wedding does not appeal to me" said Leonard trying not to think about boats and seasickness

"Same here" added Sheldon.

"Then how about Malibou Lake Mountain resort, the pictures will be perfect with the backdrop of the mountains and you can have the choice of getting married outside or inside" said Raj showing the two couples the details on his phone.

"That does look like a gorgeous venue, Amy what do you think? Said Penny

"I think it will be perfect for a late spring wedding which is essentially what will be having" replied Amy

"Then shall we say 6 months from now, give or take a few days" asked Raj

"Amy, I just had a thought, in roughly 8 months it will be May 24th, we could get married on the day we met" said Sheldon excitedly.

"Ooh I like that idea, good thinking" smiled Amy getting more excited.

"We agree to that as well and it gives us more time to plan" said Penny after she and Leonard had a quick whispered chat.

"Right that's settled then, let me find out some more details and get back to you" said Raj as went back to the laptop to organise things.

Have you decided who is going to be in the wedding? Asked Bernadette.

"I think we can agree that everybody will be involved in the wedding somehow" replied Amy

"Who is going to give you away though? Asked Gladys.

"As my father is not around then I think, I would like Howard to give me away if that's ok? Replied Amy looking to him as he looked on surprised.

"Amy it would be an honour and a delight, thank you" said Howard getting up and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The group chatted about the wedding for a bit until the food arrived which they tucked into, Raj was busy on the laptop checking out the wedding venue, he disappeared for a few minutes to make a phone call but when he had finished he turned to the group.

"Ok I have booked the venue for May 24, the events manager would like to see you at on Saturday though to go over arrangements, she also said it would be cheaper to have you both married on the same day, it would cost more to rehire the venue for the following day" said Raj

"That sounds perfect, thank you Raj" smiled Amy and Penny together.

"There is one small thing though, they don't have hotel rooms to stay over, but the lady I spoke to will recommend some nearby ones that they use for occasions like this" added Raj

"If we are getting married on the same day, how is the order going to be? Asked Amy

"The lady I spoke to said that you can do it one of two ways, you can either have a separate wedding, with the other couple after yours, or the two weddings can be integrated into one, it's entirely up to you"

"Maybe that's something we need to discuss with her then" pondered Penny.

The lunch party carried on for several hours, arrangements were made to help the two couples move into the rented house and by the end of the evening, Amy and Penny were very tipsy and had to be helped up the stairs to the apartment, as neither Leonard or Sheldon wanted them to go home just yet.

The next day once everybody was up, Sheldon decided to go over ground rules for the house, Penny who had a hangover was in no mood for one of Sheldon's lectures and started to say so but was surprised at what he did say.

"Penny there are only going to be two rules which I ask of you in the house, the first is that you will not create any mess outside of your bedroom and as we both have en-suite bedrooms, nobody is to be naked anywhere in the public areas of the house"

"That's fine Sheldon, I suppose you want me to sign one of your ridiculous agreements as well?

"That won't be necessary, they are the only two things I ask of you, Leonard will take care of the rest" Sheldon gave her a small smile and then went off to the kitchen.

"Anyway, Amy and I are going back to our apartment now to see the landlord and star packing things up and seeing as you two have a key for the new house, can you get some cut for us? Asked Penny

"Sure thing Penny, will we see you tonight? Asked Leonard to his fiancé.

"I should think so, maybe we can have a takeaway" replied Penny standing up from the sofa and gathering her bag and waiting for Amy to give Sheldon a goodbye kiss.

"Right, let's go bestie" smiled Amy and waving at the two men watching their ladies depart the apartment

Penny and Amy once back at the apartment block had a similar amount of good luck with their landlord, who agreed they could leave when they wanted as he had a list of tenants waiting for properties, Bernadette and Emily arrived to help the girls pack their belongings.

The same day, the two couples had separate date nights and Sheldon took Amy to a local Chinese restaurant near Amy's apartment, he had something he wanted to discuss with Amy and wanted her opinion on it. They were sitting next to each other and giving each other little kisses throughout the meal.

"So, you know how much closer we are getting to make love? Asked Sheldon.

"Oh yes? Replied Amy taking a bite of her food.

"How would you feel about waiting until the wedding night?

"That's a long time to wait, it does depend on how we are able to control ourselves until then" Amy gave his thigh a stroke and grazed his erection which made Sheldon jerk.

"I won't be able to control myself if you do that" mumbled Sheldon as they kissed again.

"Ok lets do a deal, if we can wait then we will" said Amy after they finished kissing.

"Your on, although I do want you Amy, I need you to know that"

"Oh I know Dr Cooper"

"Besides there are other things we can do as well" Sheldon winked at her and gave her a cuddle.

They finished up the meal and raced back to Amy's apartment to carry on in private what they couldn't quite do in public.

 _ **Next chapter will be up at the weekend and include moving in and wedding arranging and more**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Over the next couple of days, the group helped the two couples pack up their belongings in preparation for the move, Amy and Penny when they first moved into their apartment had hired a lorry to take their larger items to a local storage facility so rehired another lorry, collected the items and took them straight to the house, then used the lorry to transport everything big from Sheldon and Leonard's apartment.

On Friday evening, they still had a few things left to move but opted instead to have a final games night at 4A and camp there overnight, as the entire group of friends were going to travel to Malibu the next morning to see the wedding venue, Sheldon wanted to be the organiser of this particular event but had to back down when Raj and Emily and then Howard and Bernadette said they were taking their own cars and that they would not be using any kind of communication via radio.

Everybody left Pasadena at 9am the next morning, Raj had previously made contact with the events manager at the Malibu Lake Mountain club and had arranged a 1030 meeting, the journey itself was less than an hour but Sheldon was taking no chances with the potential of heavy traffic on a Saturday morning.

Sheldon and Amy travelled alone and opted to play counter factuals to pass the time, Amy was excited to see the beauty of Lake Malibu once they arrived and said so to Sheldon, they were also the first to arrive and were sharing a little kiss when the arrival of Raj and Emily parking next to them interrupted them, once everybody had arrived, Raj led them to the reception area.

"Hi my name is Raj Koothrappalli and I have an appointment with Angie Reynolds"

"Ok if you would all like to take a seat and I will call her" said the receptionist pointing to some large leather armchairs and sofas.

They all did that and within a few minutes, Angie arrived, introduced herself and took them all to the conference room and showed them a short video of a previous wedding they had there.

"As you can see from the outside, it's a beautiful location and if you wish to get married outside there is no problem with that, we can arrange it to your specifications"

"Raj said about having the two weddings together, how would that work? Asked Penny.

"Well we can have both the brides walk down the aisle together with their chosen person to give them away and then one wedding will take place, once that is finished, we do the next one, or we can mix the ceremonies up, its entirely up to you.

"I think we will go with having our own ceremony" replied Amy.

"Same here" said Leonard

"Very good, now because this is a weekday wedding, we only have a license for a 6-8 hour event, so we usually do weddings for late afternoon, so if we say 4pm, for the first one and then the next will follow a few minutes after the first one has ended and the reception will end no later than midnight" Angie had a large notepad and was writing down everything that they were agreeing to.

"That works for us, what hotels can you recommend? Asked Amy ever the practical one.

"The Malibu Inn is perfect for wedding nights and we can arrange a discount if you wish to have family stay as well"

"I think we will need to stay there for at least two nights, before and after so if you could book at least 10 rooms, there may be more" replied Penny.

"That's fine, if you do have more and there isn't enough space, then there are other hotels we can send them to as well"

"What about price? Asked Leonard

"For a fixed fee, we can arrange everything, the band, the registrar for the service and all the wedding food, as well as all the decoration, did Raj tell you it would be cheaper to have the weddings on one day?

Angie received yeses and head nods so continued.

"We usually only have one big event per day, but we are also able to cater in this sort of wedding and we will charge $5500 and I forgot to mention we will provide a hair and make up stylist for you both at the hotel" Angie smiled at the two brides who looked a little relieved.

"Thank you, I was expecting it to be a lot more" said Penny.

"We like to think that's a generous fee, if you were getting married on the weekend it would be costing at least $6500, the license we have for the weekends is longer and we are able to use the ballroom until 2am, this is similar to our summer opening hours, I am sure you don't want to hear about all that though" smiled Angie

"Have you done double weddings before? Asked Bernadette.

"Oh yes, the biggest one we did was for 10 couples who had all met on the same day and wanted to get married on the same day, they had all joined a website and found each other and wanted to do this with other couples, it took a lot of organisation to do though" replied Angie.

"Thank you for all the information" said Leonard.

"Not a problem, now would you all like to see the potential wedding sites? There are quite a few we can set up, we have a lot of space to play with, the lake itself is 3 miles long but we don't have access to the full length of it" replied Angie

The group followed Angie to the formal indoor wedding arena, the group agreed it was nice as the window they would be facing when getting married had the perfect background of the mountains, but Penny and Amy rather liked the idea of having an outside wedding and were looking at pictures of a previous wedding where the guests were seated in rows of circles around the registrar and the bride and groom underneath an arch with a small space big enough for an aisle.

"Oh Sheldon I like that, what do you think? Asked Amy clutching his arm in excitement.

"I will be happy just to marry you Amy and yes I do like that" replied Sheldon.

"Have you decided on a wedding song to lead you up the aisle and a song for the first dance? Asked Angie as the group followed her outside.

"No but that's something that can be arranged I guess" replied Amy wondering if she would be able to get choice of song that she always wanted to walk down the aisle to.

"This spot here is very popular, it's right next to the lake and you have the backdrop of the mountains" said Angie.

"Could we have this spot and everybody in a circle around us? Asked Amy.

"Yes that can be arranged, anything you wish to have can be arranged" replied Angie.

As the four girls admired the scenery, they noticed the boys had moved off a little further away chatting, they couldn't quite hear what was being said though and as they walked towards them to find out what was being said, the boys immediately stopped talking which left the girls suspicious.

"Angie would you mind if we have our pictures taken at this spot now so we can send it to our families and they can see where we are marrying? Asked Penny

"Of course that is not a problem, a lot of couples do this and they also use the picture to have on their wedding invitations, would you like me to call our photographer? He lives 5 minutes away" replied Angie.

"Oh please do" replied Penny after receiving confirmations from Leonard, Amy and Sheldon.

After the pictures were taken, Angie uploaded them to her website to be able to print out an invitation sample, both couples liked the samples, Angie showed them the ballroom where the reception would be held, also called the Malibu Inn to book two wedding suites and 8 other rooms with a 15% discount and then invited them to stay for lunch where more arrangements were made.

"Now because there is a good amount of time before the actual wedding, we are not in a rush for numbers, but we will need to know by no later than February 1st, you can have up to 150 guests and for food arrangements we need to know about any special dietary issues"

"Thank you for everything" said Amy.

"Its not a problem, if there is anything else you need to know then we can arrange meetings, this is a normal thing anyway, as we would require your input into the finish of the decoration and we always include a small test event a month before the wedding to iron out any problems that could occur" replied Angie.

With that the group returned back to Pasadena and were back at Los Robles by 3pm to move the last items over to the rental house. Sheldon and Leonard were the last to leave and as they were taking a long time to come down to the cars, Amy and Penny went back to the apartment to find them sitting at the kitchen bench in silence.

"Are you two coming? Asked Amy wrapping her arms around Sheldon's waist as she stood next to him.

"Yes, Amy you know I can't wait to live with you, I am however sad to be leaving this apartment" replied Sheldon.

"Just think of it as the next chapter to an exciting future with the woman you love and the fabulous opportunity to live with me as well" said Penny chuckling at him and trying to inject some humour.

"That's the bit that scares me" deadpanned Sheldon immediately.

"It will be a test of our friendships that's for sure" added Leonard.

Remembering to take the bench stools with them, they finally left the apartment, dropped their keys off with the landlord and drove the short distance to the house. Amy had a surprise when she arrived and found her mother there organising Howard and Raj who were busy moving boxes into the house.

"Mother, I didn't know you were going to be here? Said Amy giving her a hug.

"I know, when you told me when you were leaving and where you would be living, I figured you could all use some help" replied Gladys smiling at her and then Sheldon.

"Thank you Mrs Fowler, its appreciated" said Leonard nodding at her.

"I see somebody has already labelled the boxes with rooms and names" said Gladys again.

"Yes that was Sheldon's idea, he likes everything to be just right" replied Amy.

The bookshelves that had contained all of Sheldon and Leonard's books had been put in place in the lounge, next to Amy's, Emily and Bernadette had been given pictures by Leonard of where the books had been previously and were attempting to put them in the exact same place. Sheldon and Leonard's desks had been taken straight to the rooms above the garage for now, until they decided where they were going to go.

A few hours later with everybody helping, almost everything had been unpacked, there was a mishmash of seating furniture in the living room thanks to the sofa and armchair that came from 4A and the same from Penny and Amy's apartments.

"At least I won't have to sit on the floor anymore" commented Raj happily.

"That's true, now as a thank you for helping us to move, we are going to have a takeaway of your choice" said Leonard.

After a few deliberations over choice, the group settled on Pizzas which arrived an hour later, Leonard had brought some champagne over to celebrate the house move with and Raj decided to make a short speech.

"The last three weeks have been kind of busy and crazy, with the holiday, the engagement and now all living together, congratulations to you all" said Raj raising his glass.

The group clinked glasses together and as it was still fairly light and warm, moved outside to the garden and sat around for the rest of the evening chatting and drinking, eventually everybody left around midnight after tidying up and the two couples retiring to bed exhausted after a busy few days. Sheldon and Amy lay in bed chatting before falling asleep though.

"It's so peaceful up here and look you can see the stars" said Amy as she pointed up to the roof window.

"I know, that's why I was glad we got this room" replied Sheldon taking her hand in his.

"I can't wait to start our married life together" said Amy.

"Me too, although to be honest, I wish we could just get married now and none of this waiting around, but I want you to have your special day, you deserve it just as much as all the other brides do" replied Sheldon.

"It's your special day as well and what were you guys talking about at the club? Asked Amy

"What? Nothing I assure you" replied Sheldon quickly.

"You know I will get it out of you" said Amy tickling him.

"You can try but you won't succeed" replied Sheldon holding Amy's arms and stopping the tickling but kissing her instead.

"Mmmm kissing might stop me asking questions, but you know I will find out what is" said Amy as Sheldon pinned her down with his leg and cuddled her close to him

"Not this time little lady, come on we need to sleep, busy day tomorrow" replied Sheldon.

They shared another kiss before going to sleep, Sunday was spent organising the house to their liking, as three of them were working at the same place, an agreement was reached between Leonard and Amy that one would drive all three to work one week and the other the next week, everybody returned to work on Monday after their two week break, Amy had a surprise when entering the Neurobiology building, the receptionist informed her that she was required immediately in the boardroom, Amy quickly took her bag to her office and went to the boardroom, she knocked and waited to be let in.

"Come in" said a voice.

Amy went in and found President Siebert there along with the head of Neurobiology Dr Alice Chambers and a large video screen which was currently blank.

"Good morning Dr Fowler, I am sure you were not expecting this so early in the day" said Siebert.

"No I wasn't, is something wrong? Asked Amy pushing her hair away from her face, her ring sparkled as she did this

"Nothing at all, I see your trip was eventful, I take it Dr Cooper proposed to you? Asked Siebert.

"Oh yes and we are now living in a house together with Dr Hofstadter and his fiancée" replied Amy.

"Congratulations, also please pass on your new address details when you are able to" chipped in Dr Chambers.

"Now the reason for this meeting is regarding a project you have been invited on in Japan" started Siebert.

"Oh yes, I received an email whilst on holiday, I haven't responded as yet"

"That's fine, you can talk to the leader of the project in a few minutes on Skype, Dr Fowler I feel this will be beneficial to you and your team, the University of Japan are inviting you and one other on an all expenses paid trip to Japan for up to two weeks in February to oversee and help out at the start" said Siebert.

"Whereabouts in Japan? Asked Amy

"It will be at the University of Tokyo, now let me introduce you to the leader of the team you will be working with, this is Dr Mara Nakano"

Dr Chambers opened the Skype page and a friendly face peered back at Amy and waved at her.

"Hello and good morning to you Dr Fowler, I have read so much about you and your work and when I contacted your superiors, they recommended you immediately, I am sure you would like to hear more about our project though?

"Hi, of course, it's nice to meet you" said Amy shyly as she always nervous when meeting new people.

"Very good, now I will be in Los Angeles next week so we can talk more and I can show you what it is the team requires from you, basically we are doing a joint human and ape experiment project and we know you have done something similar in the past"

"Yes I do things like that all the time really" replied Amy.

"That is why you are our first choice, can you bring another member of your team to our meeting as well, I will email you with details of the project and of where and when we are meeting, thank you for agreeing to listen to me" said Mara.

"It's not a problem, I am excited to know more" replied Amy.

"Nice to meet you, I must go as it is after midnight here in Tokyo, have a good day" said Mara waving and signing off.

"Dr Fowler we will be attending the meeting with you and hope you will agree to this, it will give you an even higher standing in the world of Neurobiology and as well as all expenses paid, we will pay you a bonus to go as well" said Siebert.

"Oh really? Replied Amy surprised.

"Of course, you are one of our most established scientists and even though you have an on going private funder, you are always able to gain funding whenever necessary for the rest of the department as evidenced at the last funding event" said Siebert.

"Well thank you, I look forward to hearing more at the meeting" replied Amy standing up and starting to leave.

"Good day Dr Fowler" nodded Siebert.

Amy had a very busy day on her return to her office, she replied to all her emails and helped out in the lab when required, she also had a lecture to give at 3pm, at 430 Sheldon and Leonard came by her office as she was packing up, she hadn't seen Sheldon all day and was looking forward to going home and telling him about the project, they returned home to find that the plot next door to them had been started on that day, they could see from the bedroom windows that the foundations and ground works had been laid, it was over dinner that Amy mentioned the project to everybody.

"I haven't said yes yet but I think it's a great opportunity to go"

"I think you should do it" replied Sheldon immediately.

"Really? I thought you might be against it for some reason"

"Not at all, I want you to do this, it sounds like it will be important for your career, I will miss you obviously" replied Sheldon smiling at her.

"All expenses paid Amy, good on you, make sure you use everything in the hotel" grinned Penny.

Just then there was a knock at the door, Amy went to answer it and found their landlord Jessica there and invited her in.

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner, but I just wanted to see how you were all settling in?

"Very well and we saw the house next door has been started on" replied Leonard.

"Yes, its expected to take around 4 months providing all goes well, I wanted to ask if you had any specific requirements for colour scheme and kitchen design, for whichever one of you moves in? We still have time before we get to that stage though" replied Jessica

"Well the kitchen here is perfect for everything we need and we are all happy with how the house is designed and decorated" replied Penny.

"Ok good, we will go ahead and just use the usual plan and apologies if any dust or mess comes your way, we do try to contain most of it but there may be some on the shared driveway from all the trucks, that will be cleaned up at the end of the day though" added Jessica.

"Will they be working at the weekends? Asked Leonard.

"No, we know its quite an enclosed residential area, so we chose not to do that, our builders are licensed to work from 730 am to 6pm depending on which season it is" replied Jessica.

Jessica left soon after and the couples finished dinner, Amy and Penny had originally decided to have a look online at wedding dresses that night but with Amy's news about her project she decided to go off to her bedroom with her laptop to do some more research on Dr Mara Nakano and the University of Tokyo and pretty soon it was bedtime again.

 _ **Chapter 14 will have more wedding stuff and Amys Japan meeting.**_

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **I did a little research on Lake Malibu Mountain Club beforehand and just used some of the reviews and pictures on the website to help me with the detail.**_ _**It really is a fabulous location!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks to all for reviews and follows.**_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

The first week of the two couples living together went remarkably well, Penny kept to her side of the rules that Sheldon had laid out, she kept any mess in her bedroom, although Leonard was not one for mess either and quickly tidied up after her, Sheldon and Leonard had decided to keep the desks in the rooms above the garage and Amy chose to have one of the spare bedrooms as her own private office, as she had more equipment.

As Amy was the lead Neurobiologist at Caltech she often worked with a wide variety of biologists, she had been asked to take one other to the meeting with Dr Mara Nakano and after thinking about it over a few days, chose the one person she had most worked with, she walked round to the office of Dr Lyndsay Miller, when she arrived Lyndsay was prepping for a demonstration she would be giving that morning.

"Good morning Lyndsay, how would you feel about an all expenses paid work trip to Japan in February? Asked Amy immediately.

"I would quite like it, what's going on?

"I have been invited to help on a project between humans and apes at the University of Tokyo and was asked to bring another member of the team, I chose you as we work together a lot, there is a meeting with the Japan team next week, I wont expect an answer straight away but please let me know if you are at all interested"

"I would love to do that" replied Lyndsay smiling at her colleague.

"Excellent, now the meeting is in the boardroom at 2pm on Tuesday next week, I suggest you take a look at these papers I have printed off about who you will be meeting" Amy handed over some prints from her own research and after chatting a little bit more, made her way back to her own office.

Later that day, Amy was working on some data from the most recent project when she received an email from Penny linking her to a wedding dress sale that was taking place that weekend in Beverley Hills, Amy forwarded the email to Bernadette and Emily asking if they wanted to join her and Penny, both girls said yes and they agreed to go on Saturday morning.

On Saturday however after a late finish to Fridays vintage video games and Chinese food, Amy overslept and was still in bed with Sheldon when she heard Penny banging on the door and calling her name, quickly putting her dressing gown on, she opened the door and came face to face with a very wide awake and fresh faced Penny.

"Morning bestie, what's up"

"We are supposed to be going to Beverley Hills right about now" replied Penny taking in the sleepy state of Amy.

"Oh yes, can you give me 10 minutes to get ready?

"Sure, Emily and Bernadette are here already, I got you a coffee and breakfast" Penny indicated the food and drink on a plate on the floor besides the door.

"Oh thanks, I won't be long"

Amy quickly went back into her room, ate and drank as quickly as she could and had a speed wash and threw on a shirt and skirt, Sheldon had managed to somehow sleep through the noise, she gave him a peck on the forehead and went downstairs to see her friends.

"Morning all" greeted Amy

"Same to you, are you ready now? Asked Penny

"Yes, I am bringing my tiara with me, as I will be wearing that when I get married" replied Amy showing the velvet bag to them.

"That will be sweet, we have an appointment at 1045 and if the traffic is good we will make it in time" replied Penny

"I didn't know we had an appointment? Replied Amy puzzled.

"Oh yeah, I booked it last week, also we need to choose bridesmaids and pageboys" added Penny as the four ladies made their way out of the house and into Amy's car as she was going to be driving them.

"Gosh, well I think if you have Bernadette as you have been friends longer with her then I will have Emily, also I was thinking about having Missy and her son as well" replied Amy

"That's a good idea, girls what do you think? Asked Penny.

"I would love to be your bridesmaid Amy" replied Emily

"And the same from me" said Bernadette

"Good, I will Skype Missy later to ask her I think" replied Amy as they set off towards Beverley Hills.

"Do you have any idea of what dress you want Penny? Asked Bernadette.

"Something classy but sexy" replied Penny.

"What about you Amy? Asked Emily.

"To be honest I have not had time to think about it, I guess I can get ideas when we get to the store"

Whilst on the car ride, the group chatted about the wedding, their work and Amy's trip to Japan, eventually they arrived, parked up and followed Penny to a boutique bridal store, a slim middle aged woman appeared as soon as the chimes tinkled from their arrival.

"Hi, how may I help you?

"Hi, my friend and I have an appointment for 1045"

"Oh yes you must be Penny and Amy, come with me, my name is Libby Taylor, I own the store, do you have any particular ideas about dress style? Libby showed them further into the store and her range of dresses

"I would like something classy but sexy, something that looks like my husband will not be able to control himself around me but also subtle"

"I see what you mean, we have a dress that I think would suit you"

Libby rummaged through the racks and eventually pulled out a dress that was low cut but not indecently so and slashed at the waist and would show a lot of left leg, Penny loved it

"Oh can I try it on?

"Of course, I will get one of my assistants to help you" Libby did just that and Penny disappeared to the changing room with Bernadette offering help also.

"Have you decided what you would like yet? Asked Libby to Amy

"Well this might sound strange but last year we had a fake prom, I can show you the dress I wore for that, I would like the same but in white" replied Amy scrolling through the pictures on her phone and showing Libby

"That is a beautiful dress and we do dresses like that, in fact they are on our popular range in the next room"

Libby, Amy and Emily went through and saw the dresses that Libby had mentioned, they were mostly in white, although some were cream, Libby sorted through and found a replica of the prom dress that Amy had worn and held it against Amy for comparison.

"That's it, that's the one" said Emily nodding at Amy for confirmation.

"I agree, I will try it on"

Just as Libby was about to show Amy to the dressing room, Penny appeared looking like a vision in white, the dress was perfect on Penny, the low cut dress fitted perfectly around her breasts and accentuated her slim waist, the slash on the side of the dress showed off a very slim thigh.

"Oh my god bestie, you look amazing" said Amy clapping her hands excitedly.

"Thank you" Penny did a mock bow and grinned happily.

"Here try this on, just for fun" said Amy passing the tiara to her.

Penny looked at Amy in surprise, but took the tiara anyway and tried it on, all three girls thought she looked lovely with it on.

"Maybe we shall have to drop hints to Leonard and see if he can get you one" commented Bernadette.

"Better still, take a picture of Penny showing just the tiara and send it to Leonard" commented Emily.

"Go on then"

Penny posed while Bernadette took the picture, making sure that none of the dress was in the photo and sent it to Leonard who replied back immediately with just an exclamation mark as a reply, Penny showed it to Emily who grinned back at her.

"Ok, I am just taking Amy through to try her dress on, if you are looking for bridesmaids outfits, my assistant will help you" said Libby.

Ten minutes later, Amy was back on the store floor, she felt confident in the dress and the looks of approval from her friends made her feel more confident about her choice, she took the tiara back from Penny and tried it on, Libby gave her some heels to wear and finished her look off.

"You both look perfect" said Bernadette.

"Thanks, I want this one, I don't even need to go anywhere else, but we will come back to sort out bridesmaids dresses" replied Amy

"You don't want to look now? Asked Emily surprised as she was holding a dress.

"No I think we need more time to think about it and if Missy and her son say yes then they will need to visit"

"Where do they live? Asked Libby.

"Galveston, Texas" replied Amy.

"That's interesting because if they can make it to Houston, my sister has a store just like this one, if you know what you like, they can set it aside for you and have them go in and try on outfits, then the store can send them here to me" replied Libby

"Oh thank you, are we able to keep our dresses here until nearer the time of the wedding? Asked Amy

"Yes of course, most brides usually pick up their outfit's a week before the wedding, where are you getting married by the way?

"Lake Malibu Mountain Club" replied Amy

"That's where I got married" replied Libby.

"Its lovely isn't it" said Penny.

"So lovely that even my daughter got married there last year" replied Libby as she showed Amy and Penny back to the dressing rooms to change back into their regular outfits.

An hour later they were back at the house, Emily and Bernadette had called Raj and Howard and asked them to come over to the house, Amy decided to speak to Sheldon about Missy.

"I would like her to be bridesmaid if that's ok with you?

"Of course, I think she will say yes, are you asking if Jacob will be your pageboy? Replied Sheldon

"I would like that as well, Penny are you asking anybody else to be your bridesmaid?

"Yes I think my sister, if she can make it"

"Here is my laptop, Skype Missy now" said Sheldon passing the laptop over.

Amy settled back on the sofa with the laptop, found Missy's Skype and called her, she had spoken to her a few times since her relationship with Sheldon began, Missy answered after two rings and looked surprised to see Amy rather than her brother.

"Hi Amy, is everything ok?

"Yes of course, I was hoping that you and Jacob could be bridesmaid and pageboy at our wedding?

"Oh Amy I would be delighted to, when is it by the way?

"May 24th 2016, invitations will be sent out next week with location and time" replied Amy.

"Count us in, do you need us to do fittings?

"Yes but the store we went to today has a sister store in Houston and they can do the fittings there, once we have decided what sort of bridesmaids dresses we want, Penny and I are having a double wedding"

"Is Sheldon allowing any religion in this wedding? You know mom will go ape crazy if not" replied Missy

"No religion if I can help it Missy, it's our wedding and not mothers" replied Sheldon joining Amy on the sofa.

"Be it on your head then" replied Missy shrugging.

"Seeing as we are talking, are you all coming here for Christmas? Asked Sheldon

"Sheldon you hate Christmas, why do you want us to come?

"I hate the idea of Christmas but I am willing to forsake that for my family and the woman I love, who makes me very happy indeed" Sheldon was looking at Amy as he said this and Missy saw the love in their faces.

"Wow Amy you have certainly tamed my brother, I will talk to Lewis and see if he can get time off work to come with me and let Mom and Meemaw know" replied Missy

"We certainly hope you can make it" smiled Amy.

"We will try our best, did you get a wedding dress yet? Asked Missy

Amy's eyes went big as Missy asked the question with Sheldon in the room, so took the laptop up to her office and spoke to her there.

"Sorry, I just don't want Sheldon to know just yet, I have a dress and I can show you what it will be like"

Amy went through her phone pictures and showed Missy the prom picture of her and Sheldon on the roof.

"Wow, I heard from Penny that Sheldon had a bit of a panic attack when he saw you in that dress, you will knock his socks off when you wear it to the wedding, I take it is in white? Asked Missy.

"Oh yes of course, Penny and I need to discuss colours for bridesmaid dresses and as soon as we have done that then we will get back to you" replied Amy as she suddenly heard raised voices and muttered arguing coming from downstairs.

"You let us know, that sounds like an argument you need to sort out" chuckled Missy.

"It does, thanks Missy, see you later"

Amy signed off and went downstairs and followed the sounds of the arguing between Sheldon and Penny in the laundry room.

"What's going on?

"Penny decided that she would thrown in her coloured clothing with my white shirts, she doesn't get that A the colours will run and B I don't want her using the machine and mixing her stuff with mine" complained Sheldon glaring at Penny.

"I do it all the time and it doesn't make a difference to my clothes, your just making a big deal out of nothing" replied Penny.

"As there is only 1 washing machine, I suggest you do your washing at a time when is more suitable, you know Saturdays I always do washing, why are you trying to annoy me? Asked Sheldon.

"Because it's so easy" replied Penny smirking at him.

"Alright you two, this week was going so well, can you both stop it? Asked Amy already getting fed up with the conversation

"But Amy" started Sheldon before being interrupted by Penny.

"Fine the baby wins again, I will use the machine tomorrow"

With that Penny retrieved the clothes that Sheldon had in his hand after rescuing them from his wash and flounced out of the room, leaving Sheldon shaking his head at her, he glanced at Amy who was doing the same thing but at him

"What? Asked Sheldon wondering why she appeared to be annoyed at him.

"Nothing it doesn't matter, try not to let her wind you up, if this arrangement is going to work then we all need to get on, Penny was just trying to see how far she can go with you"

"Well luckily she didn't get very far, let me just put these in the machine and I will join you all in the living room" replied Sheldon.

Amy gave him a quick hug and after waiting for him, they rejoined the others in the living room, nothing more was said about the argument and on Sunday, the boys went to paintball while the girls went out for brunch.

On Monday, Amy and Lyndsay prepared for their meeting with Dr Mara Nakano and her team, they got together a slide show of their most recent experiments in readiness for the meeting and Tuesday came with Amy feeling a little nervous, eventually after a lunch where Amy couldn't eat anything, the time came for the meeting, she and Lyndsay made their way to the meeting room with everything they thought they could need and announced their arrival.

 _ **Am going to do the meeting and more in the next chapter which I have partially written and will most likely be up by Saturday.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cheers for reviews and follows.**_

 _ **Some M-Rated stuff happens towards the end.**_

After knocking and hearing a enter reply, Amy and Lyndsay entered the boardroom, as well as President Siebert, Dr Chambers and Dr Mara Nakano, there were two others present that Amy was unable to identify until President Siebert spoke up.

"Welcome Dr Fowler and Dr Miller, allow me to introduce you to Dr Mara Nakano, Dr Takashi Chang and Dr Faye Kimura, they will be the three you will be working with in Japan, should you agree to go there" said Siebert.

Amy and Lyndsay shook hands with the three doctors and took their places at the table, Dr Mara waited until Amy and Lyndsay had poured themselves some water and then spoke.

"I am pleased you agreed to come to the meeting and listen to me, I am excited to work with you" said Dr Mara.

"Well I always like to know what is required from me and the idea of going to Japan does appeal to me and Lyndsay" replied Amy

"As I said before you are highly recommended" said Dr Mara.

"Before you start would you mind watching some clips that Lyndsay and I have put together? We often film our experiments and wanted to show you" asked Amy

"Of course" replied Dr Mara.

Amy opened her laptop and attached it to the video screen and thanks to her and Lyndsay editing, played a 10 minutes highlights clip of experiments that the Neurobiology team had done recently, Dr Mara appeared to be visually happy about watching and once the video was over started to talk about what they wanted Amy to do in Japan.

"Now part of what we have planned to do is things you have said you have done yourself and we can do that without a problem, the other thing we wanted to do was a visualisation and remembrance test, where both the human and ape are in two separate cubicles with screens in front of them, they have to remember what images are there and then the screen will go blank and they have a certain amount of time to remember where the images were, its just a brain exercise really to see who's brain works quicker" said Dr Mara

"I have done that before, I would be very happy to help you with this, have you already got volunteers lined up? Asked Amy

"Oh yes, we have a list of volunteers and we contact them whenever we do experiments, we can't start until we get the apes though in January" replied Dr Mara.

"What dates would you like us to come? Asked Lyndsay

"If you could fly out to us on January 30th, it will give you a couple of days to rest before you start on the 2nd of February and you can stay until February 12th, we would also like to ask you both to give some lectures and demonstrations to our students, whilst you are there" replied Dr Faye.

"I am curious about something though, it seems that you have everything in place, so why would you need me? Asked Amy as Siebert looked at her in surprise for even asking the question.

"We haven't done some of the experiments before and after doing our research, you seem to be the perfect fit, I hope you will join us? Replied Dr Mara

"Oh of course, like I said I was curious, I am very happy to do help you out" replied Amy as Lyndsay nodded along.

"Good, we shall organise everything for you and pass that on to you, its only 4 months away now after all" replied Dr Mara.

"Are you all coming here just to see us, or do you have other people to see? Asked Amy being curious.

"We are here for a couple of days, we will also be watching your lecture tomorrow and thanks to permission from President Siebert here, we will be filming your lecture to show to our biology students" smiled Mara.

"Gosh, no pressure then" replied Amy.

"Dr Fowler you are an asset to the University" commented Siebert.

"Thank you sir" replied Amy smiling at him.

"Well that's all for now, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow and again in February, by the way congratulations on your engagement, when is the wedding? Asked Dr Mara.

"Oh it's on May 24th at Malibou Lake Mountain Club" replied Amy.

"Sounds fabulous, we will see you tomorrow Dr Fowler" said Mara shaking her and Lyndsays hands

"We should also let you know we will be in touch throughout the next four months to let you know how we are proceeding with the plans and we will send you details of our volunteers and monkeys" added Dr Faye.

"That's not a problem" smiled Amy

Amy and Lyndsay left the boardroom, Lyndsay went back to her own office, while Amy went over to the Physics building to tell Sheldon about the meeting, she was surprised to hear raised voices coming from behind the closed door, without knocking she walked straight into Sheldon and Barry Kripke have an argument.

"What's going on? Asked Amy watching Sheldon clenching his fists and trying to stay calm.

"This idiot wants to work with you again and I told him no"

"Hey watch who you call an idiot" complained Kripke.

"Sheldon it's not up to you as to who I work with and I certainly don't need your permission" replied Amy as this admission caused Sheldon to gasp and then glare simultaneously at both her and Kripke.

"Also Barry I don't appreciate that you are trying to wind Sheldon up either, you know how sensitive he is when it comes to you"

"Your right, I apologise and I hope this won't stop you from helping me? Replied Barry.

"It won't stop me from helping you, right now though I have my own project to think about and that's why I was coming to see Sheldon"

"I will talk to you another time then Amy" said Barry

Barry then patted her arm as he walked past her, this only caused Sheldon to clench his fists again in anger again, for the second time in a few days Amy found herself shaking her head at the man she loved.

"Sheldon just calm down please"

"How can I when he does it on purpose" replied Sheldon folding his arms and sitting on his desk and pouting at her.

"You can channel your energy another way like you used to do when you were fighting your feelings for me a few years ago" replied Amy.

Amy stepped towards him, gave him a cuddle and heard him sniffing her hair and felt him visibly relax in her arms, she gave him a quick kiss and then sat down in Sheldon's office chair as he didn't have another one in the office, Sheldon came round to where she was sitting and sat on that side of the desk instead.

"I was coming to tell you that I have accepted the offer to go to Japan, I will go on January 30th and return on February 12th" said Amy

"I knew you would accept, Amy I am supporting you in this, you know what I think of biology, but that doesn't mean you are not good at what you do and you will be back in time for Valentines Day" replied Sheldon.

"I thought you hated romantic conventions like that? Asked Amy looking at him in surprise.

"I did but now I have a woman I love and want to spoil her and make her happy" replied Sheldon giving her the smile that he reserved only for her.

"Oh I just had an idea, I wonder if we can skype Penny and get Leonard here to talk about it" said Amy suddenly.

"About what? Asked Sheldon in confusion.

"The wedding of course"

Amy reached for the phone to call Leonard and then used Sheldon's laptop to Skype Penny once Leonard arrived, Penny answered straight away.

"Hi Ames, what's going on? Asked Penny when she saw three faces peering back at her.

"I just had an idea about flower arrangements for the wedding, seeing as that's something we haven't discussed yet"

"I was hoping roses could be involved" said Penny smiling at Leonard.

"I like that, also as we are having the guests in a seating circle around us, how would you feel about a picket fence going around the outside with the roses lining them and also mushroom logs" said Amy

"Mushroom logs? Queried Penny screwing her face up.

"Yes, I realise that its romantic thing to have when they don't die straight away, maybe we can speak to Angie about it"

"We can skype her now if you like" said Sheldon.

The four agreed on the idea and Skyped Angie, who did the same thing as Penny by screwing her face up and then said it was a good idea.

"I will draw up some ideas for you and I happen to know a mushroom farm website that could supply us, the fence will need to be sturdy enough to support the logs"

"Thank you for not ridiculing the idea, Sheldon and I have a somewhat different relationship to most people" said Amy.

"They are a wonderful pair of weirdo's" chipped in Penny and grinning at Amy who knew she was just teasing her.

"That's fine, we do get a lot of unusual ideas for weddings and we can mostly accommodate everything, I will be in touch" replied Angie.

As it was Tuesday, the group met for dinner at The Cheesecake Factory, something they hadn't done for over a month since being on holiday and two of the couples moving house, Amy told the group of friends about her trip to Japan and the new idea of flowers, Sheldon and Leonard took the opportunity to ask Raj something.

"Raj as Howard is going to give Amy away, how would you feel about being our joint best man? Asked Leonard

"I would be delighted to, does this mean I am in charge of the Bachelor night weekend? Asked Raj

"Weekend? Queried Sheldon looking horrified.

"Yes, it's conventional that when you are losing your single life freedom that you have a weekend to blow off steam, we can go to Las Vegas" replied Raj clapping his hands excitedly.

"Whoa, lets take some time to think about it, I haven't even agreed to a stag yet" added Leonard.

"Emily and I are organising a hen weekend, so maybe you could organise something for the same weekend" chipped in Bernadette.

"When and where? Asked Amy in surprise as this was the first she had heard of it.

"6th to 8th of May, it's a few weeks before the wedding so time to recover afterwards and where we are going is a surprise" replied Emily.

"Is it in the USA? Asked Penny.

"Most definetly in the USA" replied Bernadette.

"Fine then we will arrange something but please tell us where so we don't book the same place" said Raj.

Bernadette whispered something to Howard who then passed the message on to Raj, this made Sheldon get facial ticks as he hated surprises, Amy took his hand in hers and gave him a little kiss, this apparently calmed him down.

"Seeing as you are not telling us, then please make sure its nothing seedy, I will just come home if it is" said Sheldon to Raj.

"Fine Sheldon" replied Raj.

The group finished up soon after and then left to their own respective homes on Friday the group got together again for Vintage video night and Saturday was date night so Leonard and Penny went out for their date, leaving Sheldon and Amy alone in the house for the first time, they had turned off all the lights and placed candles around the kitchen in what Amy thought of as quite romantic, it seemed to have the desired effect as Sheldon couldn't keep his hands off Amy even while she was cooking, he was currently cuddling her while she stirred the pasta on the hob.

"You smell better than the food Amy" said Sheldon nibbling at her neck.

"Thank you, although I think the food will taste better"

Amy turned her head as Sheldon's lips met hers, Sheldon turned Amy around so she was facing him and they locked onto a deep kiss, their tongues meeting and licking each others lips, Sheldon pressed against Amy and she could feel how turned on he was for her, her hands reached down into his pants and caressed his butt, this made him thrust against her as his own fingers crept under her shirt and up to her nipples, they were getting carried away when the oven timer beeped several times interrupting them, making them jump apart.

"Leave it Amy, I want you more" said Sheldon reluctant to let her go just yet.

"We don't want burnt food Sheldon" replied Amy smiling at him and then turning round and bending down to take something from the oven.

Sheldon couldn't keep his eyes off Amy's curvy rear as she bent down, her tight skirt accentuating her curves, deciding to do something practical and not get carried away with himself, he set about laying the table while Amy dished up the dinner, she brought some wine for herself and Strawberry Quik for Sheldon who appeared delighted at the drink and guzzled it down in one go.

"You're lucky I brought more of that" commented Amy as they started to eat.

"For some reason I feel nervous about being here with you" replied Sheldon.

"Why? Amy looked at him curious.

"Well it's the first time we have been alone for a while and I feel like I want to take a step further with you"

"What does that mean? We are engaged and living together"

"I mean I am sometimes not able to control my feelings for you when we are making out" replied Sheldon.

"Oh I see, well just use Kohlinar like you used to when we first started dating"

"Oh no I don't want to do that, I don't want to stop having feelings for you Amy, I know we have an agreement about not making love until our wedding night, but I still want to do that with you"

"I do as well but we agreed that we will save that for our wedding night, it will be worth waiting for I am sure" replied Amy.

"Do you have any ideas about a honeymoon destination? Asked Sheldon.

"Well we will have two weeks off and the honeymoon will take up maybe 8 days of that, would you like to go to Europe again? Replied Amy

"I wouldn't mind, how would you feel about a train holiday?

"As long as I am with you I don't mind" replied Amy.

"Leave it up to me, I will sort something out that will be both romantic and fun" said Sheldon.

Dinner was a long affair as they kept stopping to kiss, after dinner they washed up and because Leonard and Penny had just arrived home, they went up to their bedroom for privacy, they had brought Amy's TV and DVD player and left it in their room and were watching Little House on The Prairie, something that Amy always enjoyed, but she was distracted by Sheldon in bed with her, Amy was wearing a very short nightie that only just reached her knees and Sheldon was just wearing boxer shorts, switching the TV off she turned to Sheldon, wrapped one hand around his neck to bring him closer and kissed him hard on the lips before they slid down the bed and lay kissing and cuddling, very quickly there hands were wandering over each other, what little clothing they had on was discarded, Sheldon moved on top of Amy and began kissing her entire body from top to bottom leaving Amy a quivering mess of feels, his fingers eventually made they way into her wetness, one hand was caressing her breasts, Amy's quivering turned into a full blown orgasm a few minutes later thanks to Sheldon's magic fingers, he held her as her body jerked and she shouted his name, afterwards she rewarded Sheldon by taking his erection in her mouth and making him come.

"Amy" gasped Sheldon as she tenderly kissed him as he ejaculated over her hands.

"Yes Sheldon?

"I don't want to wait to make love, I need to do it now" groaned Sheldon.

"As much as I want to do that, lets save it for the wedding night, we can still do other things, as we just did" replied Amy giving him a kiss.

"I am not sure how you are able to control your feelings like that, but I really do need to have a shower, I am feeling sweaty after that"

"I quite agree but I am not ready to let you go yet, I am enjoying laying here with you" replied Amy

Sheldon just nodded at her while she cleaned her hands with some tissues and then pulled her closer to him, they lay in each others arms just kissing for some time, until Amy decided that a bath was a pretty good idea, she kissed Sheldon on the forehead and left the bed and went to their en suite bathroom leaving Sheldon in bed.

After a few minutes, Sheldon entered the bathroom to find Amy leaning over the bath pouring vanilla oil into the steamy water, he crept up behind her and pressed against her bottom and held her waist, Amy straightened up at the feel of Sheldon and turned around to kiss him

"Do you want some more of your drink? I still have wine downstairs" asked Amy

"I will have a small glass of wine if you are having that, are we having a bath together?" Queried Sheldon.

"Yes, if we are having a romantic night in then why not" replied Amy.

As Sheldon was speechless at that comment, Amy spoke "Ok you get in and I will be back in a minute"

Amy slipped her dressing gown on and went down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen, all the lights were out as well as the candles, so quickly retrieved the wine and glasses and as she passed the first floor, she heard muffled groans and noises coming from Leonard and Penny's bedroom, pretending she hadn't heard, she raced up the final flight of stairs and found Sheldon in the bath covered in bubbles, she placed the wine and glasses on the edge of the bath and went back for her phone.

"You look so cute with bubbles" said Amy taking a picture of him.

"I hope that picture will stay private and not go anywhere" commented Sheldon.

"You have my word" replied Amy.

Amy placed the phone on the floor and joined him in the bath, they were both facing each other with their legs crossed over each other, Amy poured Sheldon a little wine and passed him the glass and did the same for herself, they clinked glasses and linked arms to drink and then shared a kiss, the glasses were put back on the bath ledge as they moved closer and carried on kissing, Amy decided to get on her knees and straddle Sheldon, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, the kissing continued and as their movements made the water ripple neither noticed the water going over the edge of the bath, the intense kissing left them breathless and eager for more, Sheldon's eye level was with Amy's nipples so he immediately caressed and sucked on them as she gasped in delight at his touch, they stayed in the bath for a while until the water ran cold, then they helped each other out, dried each other and went back to bed still kissing and declaring their love for each other.

 _ **Next chapter will hopefully be up later today or tomorrow and will be moving forward in time.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Big thanks to all who have reviewed and followed the story, its very much appreciated.**_

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **As mentioned in previous chapter, am moving forward a couple of months, to December 2015, I am hoping to get this story finished before season 9 starts.**_

In the two months that the two couples had lived together, things had mostly gone perfectly, there was the occasional argument over Penny not taking her turn of the cleaning rota and Penny leaving her magazines laying around the living room but that was about it, the house next to them was taking shape and nearly halfway finished, Penny and Amy had also agreed on bridesmaid dress colours and Penny's sister Lisa had agreed to be her bridesmaid, even Penny's brother said he would try to get to wedding.

Amy and Penny had gone with a multi coloured scheme for bridesmaids outfits, with Emily in a peach dress, Bernadette in mint green, Lisa in mauve, Missy in light blue and Jacob in a white shirt, black trousers and maroon waistcoat combination, the guys had all gone for morning suits, all the plans for the wedding had been made, they had all their invitations back and they had around 100 guests coming, Angie had sent them plans of their circle of roses and mushroom log picket fence combination and they had approved of it, this was added to the final bill.

Mary, Meemaw, George, Missy and her husband and son were also coming to Pasadena for Christmas and would be staying at the house, Leonard and Sheldon were currently organising where everybody was going to sleep, Amy's office was moved into the same room as Sheldon and Leonard's above the garage to make space, they decided that Mary and Meemaw could sleep in one room with a double bed, George in the other spare room in the garage and Missy and her family in the 4th spare room. It was a tight squeeze but they were only staying for four days.

Two days before Christmas, Leonard and Amy had gone in their cars to pick everybody up and brought them back to the house, Leonard arrived back first with Meemaw, Mary and George, Sheldon greeted his mother with a hug.

"Well now Shelley, it's so good to see you, Missy tells me you are not planning any religion in this ceremony?

"That's right mother, it's our wedding not yours" replied Sheldon moving towards his beloved Meemaw and hugging her tightly.

"Not even a little bit for your mother? Queried Mary.

"Nope, come on lets come in the house" replied Sheldon as Amy arrived back with Missy, Lewis and Jacob.

"Wait for your sister at least" said Mary.

"Fine mother" sighed Sheldon

Sheldon waited while everybody got out of the cars, collected their luggage and showed everybody into the house, Mary went straight to the living room which had been decorated in tinsel and had a large Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"Is this the only room with decorations? Asked Mary.

"Yes mother, I rather dislike the gaudiness of it all, but the others wanted them up and I lost the vote on that one" replied Sheldon.

"He's making full use of the mistletoe hanging from the door though" added Amy grinning at him.

"Yeah it's great to see that all the time" said Leonard sarcastically.

Sheldon followed his mother to the kitchen where Penny was preparing drinks and snacks for everybody's arrival.

"Well hello Penny, its good to see you again" said Mary giving her a hug.

"And you Mary"

"Are your parents not coming for Christmas? Asked Mary.

"No they have the farm to look after and couldn't get cover, they have however arranged for cover so they can come to the wedding"

"Sure, now what are you doing with those sandwiches? I told Sheldon I would be making my famous fried chicken"

"Well that sounds better than this then" replied Penny as Leonard, Missy and George entered the kitchen.

"Penny I believe you haven't met George before, he's a little different to Sheldon intelligence wise" said Mary.

Penny greeted Sheldon's brother with a handshake, he was taller than Sheldon and was clearly a man who liked to work out and he apparently liked the look of Penny.

"Nice to meet you" said Penny shaking his hand.

"Likewise" said George looking her up and down in a way that made Penny feel uncomfortable.

"Ignore the look he's giving you honey, he does that to every blonde in Texas despite having a girlfriend" said Mary shaking her head at her son

"Don't worry I am used to unwanted attention and I have eyes only for Leonard" replied Penny as Leonard stood next to her and wrapped his arms around her and they shared a kiss.

"Shame" commented George still eyeing her up.

"Even if I wasn't with Leonard, I have enough experience of guys like you that I wouldn't even contemplate dating you" added Penny for good measure.

"What does that mean? replied George not used to being knocked back.

"It means she thinks you're an idiot and you are wasting your time" said Sheldon helpfully.

Just then the entry buzzer for the main gate started beeping, Sheldon answered it and a minute later, Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Emily all appeared, George liked the look of Bernadette as well and said so, leaving Mary to make the same comment to Bernadette that she had said to Penny.

"Now then Sheldon requested I make fried chicken for everybody, he has all the ingredients and I am going to take over the kitchen for the next hour, so everybody clear out of my way" announced Mary ushering everybody out.

In the living room, Jacob who was now 18 months old, had taken a liking to Amy and was sitting on her lap and playing with the toy train that Sheldon had just given him.

"So Sheldon you didn't want me as a best man then? Asked George.

"Not really, I have my good friend Raj here and he is going to be best man and it's not like we are close" replied Sheldon.

"Just thought it was traditional that's all" said George.

"Not in this case" replied Sheldon.

While Mary was cooking dinner, Amy and Sheldon took the family around the house and showed them to their rooms, then Mary called Sheldon into the kitchen.

"Have you been to church this year? You know about our agreement"

"No mother I have not and I have no intentions of going either" replied Sheldon.

"Well I was hoping you would come to midnight mass, maybe Amy would like to join us" suggested Mary.

"Amy doesn't believe in the concept either so I very much doubt it" replied Sheldon as Amy came into the kitchen with Jacob on her hip.

"Maybe we can ask her, Amy are you coming to midnight mass? Asked Mary.

"No offence but that's not for me, sorry" smiled Amy as Jacob played with her hair.

"None taken honey, dinner will be ready shortly, how's the living together going? Are you still hoping to buy at the end of this arrangement?

"Yes it's been great and yes we are hoping to buy, we haven't decided between us yet if we are staying here or buying the one next door, that will be decided in March when the house is finished" replied Sheldon.

"At least it will be finished in time for you to move in before you are married" commented Mary.

"Yes we are pleased about that" replied Amy.

"Have you decided on your honeymoon yet? Asked Mary.

"Sheldon is organising it and is only saying that it will be romantic but fun" replied Amy.

Jacob then decided he wanted his mom, so Amy took him back to Missy in the lounge where the group were chatting, an hour later everybody was eating Mary's delicious fried chicken, she had also made Sheldon's favourite walnut cake, Mary also announced that she would be cooking Christmas dinner as well, despite protests from Penny and Amy.

The plan for Christmas Day was that Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Emily were all going to Bernadette's parents house for dinner and would come back to Sheldon and Leonard's house for drinks in the evening, for midnight mass Mary took Meemaw, Missy, George, Penny and Leonard off to church leaving Sheldon and Amy babysitting Jacob who was asleep anyway, Jacob had taking a big liking to Amy and was demanding cuddles and play time with her a lot, Sheldon and Amy were still up having put all the presents under the tree ready for opening in the morning.

"Come on lets go to bed, mother will only come and wake us early in the morning and tomorrow is going to be a long day" said Sheldon as he and Amy cuddled on the sofa.

"It will be long but I am sure you will enjoy it, in fact I may give you one of my gifts to you in private, its not something that you would want anybody else to see" replied Amy.

"Sounds intriguing, whatever is" replied Sheldon.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow for it though" said Amy giving him a kiss as they made their up to their room.

The next morning Amy made sure she woke before Sheldon, she collected the items that she was giving to Sheldon and ones that definitely couldn't be worn outside the bedroom and went to the bathroom to change, she took her phone with her and once she was ready she poked her head out of the bathroom to call Sheldon's mobile, he was still asleep and immediately became alert at the sound of his phone ringing, he was confused when he saw it was Amy calling him though.

"Hello Amy?

"Sheldon I am in the bathroom, stay in bed and I will be out in a moment" replied Amy cutting the call and then stepping outside and showing only her face to him

"Sheldon are you ready?

"Yes"

"Good"

Amy stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a gold basque and gold suspenders, Sheldon's eyes went wide at the sight of his beautiful fiancee, he suddenly became very awake, throwing back the duvet, he stepped out of bed and walked towards Amy who was still standing by the bathroom door with one hand on the wall posing for him, he greeted her with a long kiss and held her close as he ran his hands up and down her body before they moved to the bed.

"Merry Christmas Sheldon" said Amy simply before diving back in for another kiss and reaching into his boxers for his erection.

"Oh dear lord" moaned Sheldon as he got carried away with lust for Amy.

"I bought another one of these as well but I am saving it for another time" said Amy as Sheldon moved on top of her.

"You are simply marvellous" said Sheldon.

They continued kissing and fondling each other for some time before bringing each other to orgasm, they were still recovering in each others arms when they heard footsteps coming up to their room and Mary knocking loudly and announcing that breakfast would be ready in 10 minutes and to please get dressed.

"That was the perfect start to Christmas I must say" said Sheldon reluctant to leave the bed just yet.

"I do like to surprise you" replied Amy stroking his face.

"Normally I don't like surprises but that one I do" said Sheldon giving her a kiss and then helping her up

"We should get ready really, though I would rather stay here with you" said Amy

"We won't hear the last of it if we don't go down for breakfast, come on"

They had a quick shower together before making their way downstairs, they met Leonard and Penny leaving their room looking exhausted before continuing on to the kitchen where Missy was helping Mary and Meemaw finish breakfast, Mary had decided to cook a fried breakfast and had just finished when everybody arrived.

"Good, now please sit down and we will say grace"

"Mother" started Sheldon

"Shelley, just humour me please" said Mary

Mary said grace and then they tucked into breakfast, once breakfast had been consumed, they made their way into the lounge to open presents, Jacob wanted to open everything and had to be held back by Missy, Sheldon passed envelopes to his mother and Meemaw, both contained gift vouchers for clothing stores, he gave Jacob a train set, then passed Amy a gift, she tore the wrapping open and found a Black Kuro Floral Japanese glasses case with a Butterfly Lacquered Japanese compact Mirror.

"I wanted to give you a little something that you could take with you to Japan, I hope you like them? Asked Sheldon watching her face as she looked at them

"They are delightful and I think we had the same idea, with the Japan theme at least" replied Amy passing him a thin package that he unwrapped quickly and found a picture frame with Japanese script writing over it.

"What does it mean? asked Sheldon.

"Take the paper out and it will say on the back" replied Amy

Sheldon did that and then passed the paper round the group who were looking on expectantly, the message simply read "Thank you for making me the happiest woman alive, my wonderful weirdo, Merry Christmas"

"Thank you, I shall put it in our room" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss that Amy couldn't help respond to, Amy also gave him a comic photo frame depicting superheroes with speech bubbles which he also loved.

"Now then Penny, you sent me a hint about what you would like to wear to our wedding and I picked up on it, this is for you" said Leonard passing over a gift wrapped box

Penny opened the box and found a gold tiara with matching earrings set, Penny looked delighted and immediately tried them on, Amy told her how lovely she looked and took a picture for her.

"I was going to wait until the wedding but I couldn't wait to see them on you now" said Leonard grinning at her.

"I am glad you couldn't wait" smiled Penny.

Penny gave Leonard his gits, one of which was a Batman Lamp so he could read his comics in bed at night and another was a Rubik cube mug, there was also a bunch of silly gifts that everybody passed to each other and pretty soon discarded wrapping paper was everywhere, Mary and Meemaw retreated to the kitchen to prepare dinner, the turkey had been left in the over overnight to slow cook and Sheldon had also brought Beef which he preferred, whilst dinner was cooking Sheldon and Amy played counterfactuals and tried to include everybody else, this only confused them though and at 3pm Mary announced that dinner was ready which everybody tucked in to.

After dinner, Amy showed Mary and Meemaw the wedding location on the laptop and the plans they had so far, their other friends and Amy's mother arrived for evening drinks at 7pm and Howard and Bernadette announced they would be holding a New Years Eve party at their house.

"Its been a sad year with my mother dying and we wanted to end it in a good way, celebrate her life and the end of the year and welcome in the new one, its going to be fancy dress as well so come as you like" said Howard.

"Can we have couples costumes? Asked Amy.

"Sure if you like, did you have something in mind? Replied Howard.

"Oh yes indeed" replied Amy grinning at Sheldon who had no idea what she had in mind.

"Are you going to tell me? Asked Sheldon

"When the shops open again on Monday we are going to find something, perhaps Leonard and Penny will join us?

"Happy to" replied Penny

"When are you all back to work? Asked Mary who was going home on Sunday.

"We all booked Monday off, so Tuesday" replied Amy.

"Who else have you invited to the party Howard? Asked Leonard.

"You guys, Stuart, Wil Wheaton and some of the comic book guys are going, Barry Kripke also said he was coming and probably some of Bernie and Penny's work colleagues" replied Howard.

"Mrs Fowler you are invited as well" added Bernadette.

"Thank you but I will be seeing in the New Year with my dear Aunt Flora, she is 96 now and lives in sheltered accommodation but she is coming to my house for the night with some other relatives" replied Gladys

"Do you want me to come mom? Asked Amy.

"No you stay with your friends, I want you to have the fun that you couldn't have when you were younger" replied Gladys smiling fondly at her daughter

"Thank you mother, that means a lot"

The drinks party carried on until midnight before everybody returned home, the next day Sheldon and Amy took the family out to see the tourist areas of Los Angeles before they went home on Sunday morning.

 _ **Am going to do the New Year party and more in the next chapter, that will take a few days to be up though.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cheers for reviews and follows and apologies for the delay from the last chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

On Sunday just before Amy and Leonard left to take the family back to the airport, Sheldon gave Amy 24 hours notice as per the relationship agreement that he required a meeting with her, he also told Leonard to take Penny out of the house for breakfast the next day, so the meeting could take place in private, he refused to tell Amy what the meeting was about and this made Amy start to fret about what could possibly be wrong, Sheldon however was his normal self with Amy for the rest of the day, they spent a fun afternoon at the Zoo, but he shied away from the usual physical contact he had had with her the previous few months.

At bedtime they had gone about their routine as usual and snuggled up together and when Amy woke the next morning, she found she was alone but heard Sheldon downstairs, so quickly got dressed and went to join him in the kitchen, he was busy making breakfast for the two of them and he greeted her without turning around.

"Good morning Amy, please take a seat at the table and I shall join you in a moment"

"Sheldon will you please tell me what is going on? I am starting to worry" replied Amy not moving.

"I have given you no indications that there should be anything to worry about, you are worrying about nothing" Sheldon finally turned to look at her and gave her a brief smile.

Amy turned to the table and noticed that Sheldon had laid out the table with them sitting opposite each other and also that he had placed the now much reduced relationship agreement on both sides, Sheldon joined her a minute later with scrambled eggs and bacon and two mugs of tea, then started to talk.

"Amy I am sorry that you felt there was something wrong, there really isn't, I called this meeting as I wanted to discuss our future plans and the time frame for them, hopefully this shouldn't take long" said Sheldon.

"What do you mean? We already know when we are getting married, it's in May" replied Amy in puzzlement.

"Not that plan, the plan for being married and having children"

"Oh, well do you want children?

"Of course, I think two would be a good number but here is the thing, I don't want them straight away, I would like to enjoy being married to you and having you to myself for a while before we do" replied Sheldon

"Define a while?

"I was thinking three years, we haven't even lived together alone yet and that is not going to happen until at least April"

"Are you suggesting that in three years from now we will start to try for a child or that we will be having our first child"

"In three years we will start to try Amy"

"Then lets say two and a half years, I will be approaching my mid 30's by then and don't want to risk any longer"

"I hadn't thought about that, ok slight change of plan then, in May 2018 we will start trying, that will be two years, will that be ok? Asked Sheldon as he started to write down the details on the relationship agreement.

"Yes that's much better"

"Good, then that concludes the meeting, told you it wouldn't take long" said Sheldon taking a bite of food and then smiling at Amy.

"Can we sit next to each other now? I miss the closeness" commented Amy.

"Of course, I just wanted some order and I can't be orderly when I am next to you and wanting to kiss and touch you" replied Sheldon.

Amy quickly moved round to Sheldon's side, gave him a hug and a kiss and they finished breakfast off together, Sheldon added the new details from the meeting and then printed off the single page relationship agreement for Amy to sign, by the time they had finished washing the dishes, Leonard and Penny arrived back home and they went off to visit one of the fancy dress shops in Pasadena, Amy already had an idea for what she wanted her and Sheldon to wear and luckily the 1st shop they went to had the outfits.

"Sheldon you remember when I was dressed as Sleeping Beauty? Asked Amy.

"Yes, you said all you needed was one kiss and I dismissed it"

"Ok good, I want us to go to this party as Sleeping Beauty and the handsome Prince, what do you think" replied Amy holding up the two outfits.

"I would have to agree, I did think you looked lovely in the outfit, at the time though I wasn't in the right place to say so"

"Its fine and you are definitely my Prince Charming" replied Amy squeezing his arm affectionately.

Amy held the Prince Charming outfit against Sheldon, he grinned goofily at her as he spotted himself in a nearby mirror, Amy turned and saw her friends had all found costumes as well, she urged Sheldon to go and try it on, she walked up to Raj and Emily in the next aisle, they had decided on a gangster and his moll outfit, Penny and Leonard had decided to go as batgirl and robin, while Howard and Bernadette had gone down the familiar schoolboy and schoolgirl outfit, after everybody tried on the outfits, they stopped for a late lunch at the Cheesecake Factory before returning home.

On Thursday, the day of the party Amy and Penny were making use of the family bathroom, they had banned Leonard and Sheldon from coming in and seeing them before they were ready and were helping each other with their hair and make up, Penny was encouraging Amy to have her hair down long and out of all the clips she usually wore.

"Trust me Amy, the way Sheldon looks at you now, he won't be able to take his eyes off you all night"

"Ok you got it, can you style my hair though? I don't just want it to be down and long, this kind of boring"

"Sure, I can add some waves to it if you like?

"Oh I do like, thank you bestie" smiled Amy

"Also just minimal lipstick, Sheldon is just gonna kiss it all off anyway" laughed Penny.

"You got that right" replied Amy laughing with Penny.

Half an hour later, Penny had finished with Amy's hair, she kept Amy's make up to a minimal look and Amy had done the same for Penny, Penny's short hair was styled into a spiky look and now that they were finished, they put their outfits on, in the shop Amy had a choice of two colours for the sleeping beauty outfit and had gone with a light blue dress with a pink sash around the middle, Penny's batgirl outfit consisted of an eye mask, a black leather top with a yellow bat motif, a teeny tiny leather skirt that barely skimmed her thighs and knee high black leather boots.

"I hope you told Leonard he would need his asthma inhaler ready for when he sees you like that" commented Amy once they were dressed.

"Oh yes, he said he was taking it with him to the party as apparently I will be ogled over by everybody" replied Penny.

"I couldn't disagree there" replied Amy unable to take her eyes of her bestie.

"Hey stop looking at me like that, you are supposed to have eyes only for Sheldon remember" laughed Penny.

"I know, sorry but you look fantastic"

"Thank you and Sheldon is going to love you in your outfit, now seeing as we are ready shall we go and meet the guys downstairs?

"Oh yes"

Penny nodded to her and opened the bathroom door, called Leonard and Sheldon to tell them they were on the way down and went downstairs, very carefully in Penny's case with her high heeled boots, they found the guys in the kitchen, Leonard who was dressed as Robin was wearing an all green outfit with a red "muscled" cape finish and also had an eye mask, Sheldon was wearing black trousers with a white shirt and blue waistcoat, he also had a long flowing cape attached to his back and a pointy hat, Amy thought he looked adorable.

"Hey guys, what do you think? Asked Penny.

Penny was right about Leonard, he couldn't even answer her, he inhaled deeply on his asthma pump before walking towards her and giving her the sort of kiss that left her in no doubt what he really though of the outfit, she grinned at him as he took her hand and led out of the kitchen and to the lounge for some private time, Sheldon hadn't said a word through this exchange and was looking mesmerised at Amy, once they were alone, he told her.

"Last time you were dressed like that, I was scared of my feelings and couldn't look at you, tonight I can say that I am proud of you being my fiancée and how you are looking so beautiful" said Sheldon smiling at her.

"Thank you my handsome Prince" replied Amy.

Sheldon started to walk closer to her and ignoring the sound of the gate buzzer ringing, diverted to the kitchen door where he shut it and then turned back to Amy, he pulled her into his arms and kissed away what lipstick she did have on, they were interrupted by Leonard knocking on the door.

"Sheldon the cab is here, we have to go" called Leonard.

"Come on lets go and it's a good job I have a little pocket in my dress for my lipstick" said Amy.

Amy took the lipstick out and dabbed some more on then followed Sheldon out of the kitchen where Penny was waiting by the front door, Leonard was already outside talking to the cab driver, it didn't take long to get to the Wolowitz house, music could be heard playing as they pulled up outside, they arrived at the same time as Raj and Emily, they went straight in to the lounge where the sofas and armchairs had been pushed against the wall with another table full of food was against another, Bernadette greeted them clearly having had a few drinks already.

"Hey you guys, thanks for coming, Penny looking sexy and Amy wow" said Bernadette swaying slightly.

"Bernie how much have you had to drink? Asked Amy.

"Just a few glasses of wine, but it's a party, come and enjoy the fun" replied Bernadette wandering off through the kitchen door to find Howard.

"I don't think she will last the night if she carries on like that" commented Amy.

Howard appeared a minute later with a still tipsy Bernadette and made an announcement.

"Hey everybody now that you are all here, I just wanted to say thank you to everybody for coming, as you know my mother died this year and as a celebration of her life, we made some briskets, just like she used to make only slightly better, so please enjoy them and all the other food, there will be fireworks just after midnight" said Howard

"So Bernie you are going with the naughty schoolgirl look tonight then? Asked Emily pulling her to one side

"Whaddya mean? replied Bernadette in confusion.

"Rebelling and being drunk already, just go easy on the drink"

Bernadette looked at her for a moment before nodding and pouring the wine into a nearby plant pot and reached for a bottle of coke instead.

"Is that better? Asked Bernadette

"I'm not saying don't drink but you wanna enjoy yourself and remember the party that's all" replied Emily gently

"No you are right, it's supposed to be a party of celebrating the New Year and remembering Howard's mother passing away, I don't want him to be ashamed of me"

"I doubt he will be, just enjoy yourself without getting too hammered that's all, now where has Raj gone" said Emily turning around finding him by the food table.

There was more people at the party than Penny was thinking and she was right, most of the guys couldn't keep their eyes off her, which meant Leonard was sticking to her side the entire night, she wanted him to enjoy himself as well and took him to the garden where nobody was, sat Leonard down on a nearby chair and then sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Look, you know we are getting married and I have eyes only for you and I am capable of fending off advances from other men, so please just enjoy yourself without having to be my personal bodyguard all night" said Penny.

"I can't help it, I feel like I need to guard you, have you seen how hot you are looking tonight? Replied Leonard.

"Oh yes, even Amy couldn't stop staring" replied Penny as they heard movement from the back of the garden, Penny looked more closely and saw Amy and Sheldon making out against a tree, Leonard followed the look.

"They are clearly happy together, I am pleased for them"

"Me too, now go and get Sheldon and hang out with the guys for a bit, us girls can meet up with you all for a dance and New Year kiss later" replied Penny.

"You got it" smiled Leonard as they shared a kiss.

An hour later the party had split with the guys all playing nerd games and the girls all chatting together in the kitchen and sipping wine, Bernadette had taken Emily's advice and not drinking as much, they were chatting happily when Barry Kripke arrived in the kitchen dressed as Superman.

"Well well well, what do we have here then" said Barry unable to take his eyes off the ladies.

"Something you will never have Barry" replied Penny.

"Oh I think I could get one of you if I tried" said Barry his eyes stopping to rest on Amy who smiled nervously at him.

"Amy is taken as you well know, so back off" said Penny walking closer to him, Barry backed away towards the door.

"I only said try, I am not going to do anything and Amy knows I like her as a friend, don't you? Asked Barry

"That's right Barry, as friends only"

At that moment, Stuart and Wil Wheaton came into the kitchen, Wil was dressed as a pirate and Stuart as an Elf, he had some news for Bernadette.

"Good Bernadette, I just told Howard that I am moving out at the end of January"

"Oh that's a shame Stuart, where are you going?

"An apartment block near the Comic Book Store, now that the store is doing well, its time I found my own place, I have enjoyed living here though and wanted to thank you for letting me stay here"

"It's no problem"

"Here" said Stuart passing her a bag that contained a bottle of champagne.

"You didn't have to do this"

"No I did, please use it for a special occasion" replied Stuart before going back to the main part of the house.

After a while everybody had gravitated back to each other and were all dancing together, Amy went to the hired DJ and requested a love song, she grabbed Sheldon and pulled him close as the pumping beat of a dance anthem faded out, there was a slight delay as the sound of Elvis Presley, Cant help falling in love with you played on the speakers.

"Amy did you chose this song? Asked Sheldon as they held each other close.

"Oh yes and its true, I couldn't help falling in love with you, even way before you did with me" smiled Amy.

"I know I have loved you for a long time, I was too scared of admitting it, mainly for my own selfish reasons.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore" replied Amy.

Nothing more was said as they swayed along to the music, kissing and holding each other tightly, all the other couples were doing the same thing and once the song ended, Penny, Bernadette and Emily all requested love songs and that continued for some time and pretty soon it was midnight, the TV was put on for the countdown to midnight and everybody was given party poppers and at the sound of the clock striking midnight, there was party poppers banging everywhere as the party goers made they way out to the garden at Howard's request where he had set up fireworks to go off, everybody enjoyed the fireworks, including Sheldon and Amy who had found some mistletoe and were seeing in the new year kissing underneath it.

"Happy new year Sheldon" said Amy.

"Same to you Amy and I can't wait to have you as my wife" replied Sheldon.

They grinned happily at each other and once the fireworks ended, Howard asked everybody back inside the house and played a video he had put together as a tribute to his mother, the party ended in tears of laughter at some of the things they saw.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed that and I tried to write Barry Kripke as he speaks in the show but I couldn't do it!**_

 _ **Next chapter up soon**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's note: Thank you to those who noticed my mistake regarding Snow White and Sleeping Beauty! I am not going to change it as it won't change the storyline!**_

 _ **Also we are coming to the end of the story now, with only three chapters to go and I would like to thank everybody for reviewing and following, it's very much appreciated.**_

January passed quickly and before Amy knew it, she was packing and almost ready to leave for Japan, she had had a series of meetings regarding the trip and had taken the day off before leaving to pack, Sheldon had also taken the day off, he had been extra attentive around her for a few days and Amy knew it was because he was going to miss her, they had made an agreement that they would have a Skype session every night or morning in Sheldon's case, the time difference between LA and Tokyo was 16 hours so they agreed that Amy would call Sheldon at 7am before he left for work which meant it would be 9pm Tokyo time.

Sheldon was hoping he could go to the airport alone but it turned out that all of the gang wanted to see Amy off and wish her luck, they did however leave them alone for 5 minutes where Sheldon and Amy had a long tearful cuddle and kiss, when Amy finally left, Sheldon watched her until he could no longer see her and trudged out of the airport sadly with his friends.

Sheldon remained in a sad mood until he heard from Amy once she had landed, the Skype call cheered him up no end and he decided he would make use of the time Amy was not there and arrange a perfect Valentines treat for Amy once she returned.

Amy's work trip proved to be very successful, the Japanese team found her to be insightful, helpful and very entertaining and the English speaking students on the Neuroscience course loved her way of teaching, a tentative plan was made for Amy to return to have a guest lecture spot for a week every year, this plan was yet to be approved by President Siebert but Amy was going to wait until she returned back to LA.

When Amy arrived back in LA, it was almost 10pm, Sheldon was the only one to greet her, he had banned everybody but Leonard who was driving home from coming, he was waiting nervously by the arrivals gate when he spotted her with her trolley full of luggage, he called her name and Amy abandoned her trolley and ran into his arms.

"Oh Sheldon, I know we spoke and saw each other every day but it's not the same as seeing you in the flesh" said Amy giving him a long hug,

"I know the feeling" replied Sheldon.

Nothing was said as they shared a kiss in the middle of the arrivals hall, people having to navigate around them, then Sheldon retrieved Amy's trolley and they walked hand in hand back to the car park where Leonard was waiting, he gave her a hug as well and it wasn't long before they were back home, Amy was too tired to do anything but give Penny a hug and went straight to bed, the next morning she handed out gifts to everybody as her friends had arrived for breakfast at the house and then spent the rest of the day doing washing, before they went to bed, Sheldon had informed Amy that the next day she was to do nothing as he had a special day planned for Valentines and also that they needed to be up at 7am, so the next morning Sheldon greeted Amy with a mug of tea and Amy noticed he had come bearing gifts.

"Good morning Amy, how's the jet lag?

"I feel fine, I guess it might take a couple of days before I really feel the difference but I am happy to be back in your arms" replied Amy.

"Good, now before you tempt me back into bed with you, I have some gifts for you" said Sheldon handing them over.

Amy unwrapped them eagerly, she had seen that two of them were large and was delighted when she found he had purchased two sofa pillows for her and they were designed with her field of science in mind, a rem sleep pillow and a brain pillow, he also gave her a brain image mug, Amy passed over Sheldon's gifts, all of which she had brought in Japan and were a Japanese Tiger Art Tie, a dual Fantasy dragon phone case and fantasy dragon t-shirts.

The gifts were greeted with happiness and long kisses, eventually they got dressed and Amy drove Sheldon to the café where they first met as he had arranged for them to have breakfast there, their table was set in a discreet corner and had a vase with one red rose in it, Amy looked around and noticed the same thing was going on with other couples.

"Did you know this was happening?

"It was kind of my idea, I asked the owner if they could consider closing the café just for us and they said no because they would lose money and then I suggested this and they liked it, so please choose whatever you like from the menu and then we have to be out of here for our next plan" replied Sheldon.

"I like the idea of that" replied Amy smiling at him.

Both of them ordered a fried breakfast and they were given complimentary glasses of champagne, when they were finished, they went back to the car and Sheldon drove this time, he was a little nervous but he wanted to drive and soon they arrived at their next destination which was the Zoo, they spent a wonderful afternoon looking at all the animals, Amy was allowed into the monkey house to hand feed the monkeys and just when Amy thought they were leaving Sheldon took them both to the deer park and a table which had a picnic hamper on it.

"Tonight Amy we are having dinner here, I wanted to spend all day with you as I missed you so much when you were away" said Sheldon as he laid out all the food.

"I missed you too, maybe I should mention it now but they have asked if I would go back for a week every year to do a guest lecture spot, how would you feel about that?

"I would support you of course"

"Good, maybe I can see if you can come as well, they did ask me about it once they heard what you were studying, you initially hated teaching but you are getting better at it now and you seem to almost enjoy it" asked Amy

"I enjoy it when the students understand my ways of teaching yes, I like your idea though, have you spoken to Siebert?

"Not yet, I will do once I return to work"

"Good then maybe we can have a joint meeting" suggested Sheldon pouring her a glass of wine and a glass of Yoohoo for himself.

"I would like that" Amy leaned over and gave him a kiss and then hugged him

The evening picnic was a success and as the light started to fade, Sheldon produced some candles on the table, they were soon joined by the deer being inquisitive, Sheldon had been given some fruit to feed them with, Amy took some pictures and soon it was time for them to leave, Sheldon drove them home again and they spent the rest of the evening in bed kissing and cuddling.

When Amy arrived back at work two days later, she took Sheldon and went straight to President Siebert's office, he informed Amy that Dr Mara had already asked him about the two of them going to Japan for a week every year and he had approved, Dr Mara also suggested they do an exchange of students and Doctors for the same time, this was met with approval from Siebert and he told Amy and Sheldon that when they travelled to Japan in February next year they would be taking 4 students with them, two from the Neuroscience and two from Physics departments.

 _ **Two months later**_

It was now mid April and the house next door had been finished and a meeting had been had with the owner Jessica, both couples had decided to buy with Sheldon and Amy agreeing to buy the new house with Leonard and Penny staying on, one of the other houses that had been rented out also became available again, Raj had asked Emily to move in with him and she had agreed and thanks to Sheldon and Amy introducing them to Jessica, they also agreed on a 6 month rental, Sheldon and Amy moved into their new house a few days later and had a house warming party, Sheldon knew he was going to miss living with Leonard enormously, but also that he was looking forward to the next stage of his life with Amy. Sheldon and Leonard had given each other a hug and matching gifts, in Sheldon's case he gave Leonard a Harry Potter characters coaster set and Leonard had given Sheldon a Koala coaster set.

Even after living with Amy alone for only a few days, it seemed to Sheldon that it felt like he had been living with her for a long time, things came naturally to them and they settled into a routine, he still saw Leonard every day at work and in the evenings.

A week after the house sales went through, the friends travelled back to the wedding venue for a practice run of the wedding and a food tasting event, this was successful and at the beginning of May, the bachelor and hen weekends took place, Raj and Howard had organised a camping adventure weekend at Lake Yosemite and Bernadette and Emily had organised a spa weekend at Half Moon bay where Penny and Amy had gone on a short break previously, everyone enjoyed themselves thoroughly and the girls had been joined by Missy and Penny's sister Lisa.

The next couple of weeks before the wedding were busy with the guys finally hiring their morning suits, Penny and Amy picked up their wedding dresses and bridesmaids outfits, they were kept at Raj and Emily's house until they were ready to leave for the wedding venue.

Penny's parents, her sister, Leonard's mother and Sheldon's family arrived three days before the wedding, a dinner was held at Sheldon and Amy's house for the two families to get to know each other better, this included Amy's mother, Aunt Flora and a few other members of her family, the two couples getting married had decided to hire a coach for everyone to travel to the wedding destination, they had managed to fill 15 rooms at the Lake Malibou Inn and on May 23rd all of them checked into the hotel, after evening drinks and as tradition dictates not spending the night with your husband to be, Amy and Penny spent the night in one honeymoon suite with Emily and Bernadette joining them while Leonard and Sheldon had the other, they also were joined by Howard and Raj, not much sleep was had by any of them as they were all too excited about the wedding.

The next day was greeted with strong sunshine, Penny and Amy were woken up by Bernadette and Emily giving them glasses of bucks fizz which they both guzzled down immediately, the hair and make up team organised by Angie were due to arrive at midday so that gave the girls plenty of time to get ready for their arrival.

 _ **The next chapter will have the build up, wedding and a small surprise, the chapter after that will have the honeymoon and I will also include a small epilogue.**_

 _ **Am working on the wedding chapter now but may take a few days before its published.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19, as always many thanks for the reviews and follows, they are all appreciated.**_

 _ **The Wedding**_

Leonard and Sheldon were relaxing on the morning of the wedding by playing video games with Howard and Raj who had already been to the wedding venue and found everything was ready for them, they had nothing to worry about just yet.

The girls had been joined in their suite by Missy, Jacob and Lisa for breakfast, they still had a couple of hours until the hair and make up team arrived and nobody was in a hurry to get ready just yet, Jacob was sat happily in an armchair watching kids TV programs and the adults were enjoying the food and having a laugh together when Bernadette announced she was going to be sick and dashed off to the bathroom where she threw up continuously for 15 minutes before returning back to the main area looking pale and sweaty.

"Are you ok? Asked Amy concerned for her friend

"I don't know, maybe its something I ate, I was ill yesterday morning as well" replied Bernadette.

"Have you had any other sick bouts? Asked Missy.

"Weirdly yes, I had a couple of days last week where I was sick in the morning, why? Asked Bernadette

"Um, I don't want to worry you just yet, but I think you might be pregnant" said Missy.

"What? No I can't be, Howard and I are always careful" replied Bernadette looking anxiously at her.

"Trust me on this one, when was your last cycle? Asked Missy again.

"Oh my god, it was the beginning of April, how could I not realise that, I am always on time and this is 3 weeks after I was due" cried Bernadette in distress.

"Hey Bernie, don't get upset when you are not sure, they must have a shop nearby with pregnancy tests" suggested Emily.

"Actually they have them in the bathrooms of all the rooms here, maybe we should get one and you can test it out" replied Amy.

"Fine but I need Howie with me" replied Bernadette wiping her face with some tissues that Penny passed to her and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

"Really? Do you want me to get him? Asked Missy.

"If you could, I know we can't let Amy and Penny out of the room in case they see Sheldon or Leonard"

"I will be right back" said Missy

Missy disappeared and came back within two minutes with Howard who had no idea what was going on until he saw Bernadette looking pale and holding a pregnancy test in her hand.

"Are you pregnant?

"I don't know, what I do know is and have only just realised that my cycle didn't happen this month" replied Bernadette.

"Then lets test it now and see what is happening, Bernie I know you are reluctant to have a baby but I will support you whatever happens"

"Thank you Howie but I am not reluctant, just that I wasn't expecting this just yet"

"Come on lets go to the bathroom"

5 minutes later Howard and Bernadette emerged from the bathroom, neither showed any expression of happiness or sadness so the girls didn't know what the result was, Penny broke the tension.

"Well don't just stand there, tell us?

"Yup, definitely pregnant and the test says 7 weeks" replied Bernadette breaking into a grin.

"Congratulations" said Amy giving them both a hug, the others followed suit.

"Sorry if this overshadows your wedding day" said Howard.

"Oh don't be silly, this is great news" replied Penny.

"We are going next door now to tell the guys" said Bernadette taking Howard's hand and leading him out of the door.

"Well it looks like all four of us couples are having some good luck coming our way this year" commented Amy.

"How do you mean? asked Missy.

"Well Penny and I are getting married, Emily has moved in with Raj and now Howie and Bernadette are having a baby, I am so happy for them" replied Amy with a big grin.

"Lewis and I are going to try for another one soon, Jacob will need a playmate and we want at least 3" commented Missy.

"Good luck then" replied Penny as Bernadette came back in the suite looking happy.

They finished off their breakfasts and they all had showers and dressed in their normal clothes, by the time they had done this the hair and make up team had arrived, they had already been to the boys and styled their hair and now they were debating what to do with Penny's short hair and Amy's long hair.

"I would like mine to be completely down and have some kind of waves going on" said Amy.

"Like when we had the New Year party? Asked Bernadette.

"Yes, just like that" replied Amy showing the hairdresser a picture who approved of the look and got started.

The hotel manager brought up a tray of champagne glasses and champagne for the bridal parties to enjoy and a tray of snacks for them to nibble on while they were getting ready, Mary came by to take Jacob out for a while as he was getting restless and at 330pm everybody was ready, Howard being the one giving Amy away came by the room to announce that Leonard, Sheldon and Raj had just left for the wedding venue and then plonked himself down in a nearby armchair out of the way.

Sheldon, Leonard and Raj arrived at the Lake Malibou Mountain club at 345pm in the limousine that the wedding location had provided, the guests who were staying with them at the hotel also arrived in the hired coach. they were greeted by Angie who complimented them on how great they looked and took them to a waiting room which overlooked the mountains.

"Ok, Howard is going to text me when they are leaving the hotel, so you have a few minutes to relax and freshen up, should you need it" said Angie.

"I think we are good, I am however feeling a little nervous" admitted Sheldon fanning his face and feeling hot in his suit.

"Same here" added Leonard.

"Most people getting married do feel the same but I assure you there is nothing to worry about"

Angie gave them a big grin and her assistant popped her head in the room to announce that all the seats were taken and that they should probably head out, they followed Angie and discovered that a red carpet had been laid from where the bridal car would stop and lead all the way down to the lake which was 150 metres, the little group soon reached the circle, there was a band playing music to add to the general ambience, Sheldon was pleased with the picket fence which had a row of red roses, followed by the mushroom logs, followed by a row of yellow roses, they stepped through the entrance arch and continued on down the red carpet greeting friends and family until they reached their seats, Sheldon and Leonard greeted the registrar who took their details and then Sheldon and Leonard took the opportunity to speak to their mothers who were sitting directly behind them.

"Oh Shelly, you look so handsome" said Mary giving him a hug and a cheek kiss.

"Thank you mother but I think the best looking person here will be Amy" replied Sheldon.

"Don't forget Penny and your sister" replied Mary.

"Of course mother" sighed Sheldon.

"So Leonard, you are finally getting married to Penny, it's taken a while hasn't it" commented Beverley to Leonard who just sighed.

"Yes mother, there are reasons for that but we are in a great place right now and happier than we have ever been, we make each other happy and I cant wait to marry her" replied Leonard

"Good for you, I know I have not been the most approving but it is your happiness that counts after all" replied Beverley as the sound of a text message came through on Raj's phone.

"Ok they have just left the hotel, they will be here soon" said Raj to nods from Sheldon and Leonard.

 _ **Back at the hotel**_

"You both look fantastic" said Bernadette admiring her friends.

"I agree and now the only thing left is your tiaras" added Emily passing Amy's hers, Bernadette passed Penny's hers and they were all set to leave.

Jacob looked cute in his little suit, Howard had decided he would wear the same colours as Jacob so they matched, the hotel manager escorted them down to the limousine that had space for up to 10 people, Amy, Penny, Penny's father Wyatt, Emily, Missy, Lisa, Howard and Jacob all piled in, they were given more complimentary champagne to drink on the ride, apart from Bernadette who after finding out that she was pregnant was sticking to soft drinks, she had also taken the time that morning to phone her doctor to make an appointment for when they returned back to Pasadena.

When they arrived at the mountain club, Angie met them at the front entrance and joined them in the car, she instructed the car to drive around the back of the building and stop by the red carpet.

"Oh my gosh, I wasn't expecting this" screeched Penny.

"It was Raj's idea, he wanted to surprise you and it's his wedding gift to the two of you" replied Angie.

"Its brilliant" added Amy grinning;

Angie spoke to her assistant via their radios and then they left the car, Amy and Penny stepped out of the car, Wyatt held his hand out for Penny to take and once she was out of the car she slipped her hand through his outstretched arm.

"Leonard is one lucky guy to be marrying you, I am so proud of you Penny" said Wyatt bending down to give her a cheek kiss.

"Thanks Daddy, I think I am the lucky one as well" replied Penny grinning.

Howard did the same for Amy and they set off down the red carpet aisle, Raj having been informed the group had arrived, had told Leonard and Sheldon to turn around and not look behind them, he was giving a running commentary on how close the brides were.

"You guys are about to get lucky, Amy and Penny look gorgeous"

"They are stopping now, what's going on I wonder"

"Oh its ok, they are just getting into place"

"Wow, Emily looks hot in her dress" This comment made Sheldon whip his head round to Raj and glare at him, Raj was too busy ogling his girlfriend to notice.

Raj watched while the bridesmaids organised themselves, Jacob was placed at the front of the group, with Penny and Wyatt followed by her bridesmaids, Bernadette and Lisa, there was a small gap with Amy and Howard followed by Missy and Emily.

Angie looked towards the registrar who nodded and then Angie indicated for the small band on the outside of the circle to start playing, the guests all stood up as well, with a double wedding taking place, there had been a lot of negotiations over who got what and it had been agreed that Amy would have the wedding song of her choice and Penny would choose the first dance song, the first strains of "The way you look tonight" started up and the group stepped through the entrance arch and walked slowly down the aisle, Penny and Amy noticed nothing but the backs of Leonard and Sheldon, when they finally reached their partners, both guys looked at them and gave them kisses and whispered how great they were looking, Wyatt and Howard gave their brides cheek kisses respectively before retreating to their seats, Sheldon and Amy also sat down as they were getting married after Leonard and Penny, the music finally stopped and then the registrar began to speak.

"For the first wedding, please can Leonard and Penny please stand before me"

Leonard and Penny did this, the registrar indicated for them to stand facing, Leonard and Penny took it upon themselves to hold hands before the registrar spoke again

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the wedding of Leonard and Penny, it is my duty to ask if anyone here present has any reason for this marriage to not go ahead to please speak now or forever hold your peace.

There was absolute silence apart from some birds singing in a nearby tree and the registrar continued.

"I believe that Penny's brother Gavin is going to read a poem" said the registrar,

This caused Penny to look around in shock as she had heard nothing from her brother even after sending him an invitation and it had been over 2 years since she last saw him, Gavin had finally broken free of the drug addiction and was looking much healthier than when Penny had last seen him, he stepped forward and stood on the small podium and began to speak

"This is a poem by Louis De Bernieres"

Gavin looked at his father who nodded his encouragement and then took a deep breath before speaking

"Love is a temporary measure, it erupts like an earthquake and then subsides and when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is. Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of promises of eternal passion. That is just being in love which any of us can convince ourselves we are. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away and this is both an art and a fortunate accident. Strong couples have roots that grow towards each other underground and when all the pretty blossom has fallen from our branches, we find that we are one branch and not two"

There was silence as Gavin made his way back to his seat, Penny grinned at him as he turned to smile at her and the registrar continued with some more formalities before asking Leonard and Penny to give their own statements that they had written. Leonard went first, followed by Penny.

"Penny, I know you think I only wanted to be with you because of how hot you are and that's mainly true, but that is not all that you are about, you are loving, kind and very funny and I cannot get over how much I love you and I promise to look after you for the rest of our lives together"

"Leonard, I met you at the worst time of my life, but your friendship gave me hope again for the future and when we started dating it was fun, we broke up but then getting back together was one of the best decisions of my life and I am so grateful for you and your geeky ways, I love you so much and I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"We shall now exchange vows, who has the rings please" said the registrar,

Raj stepped forward with a pink cushion that contained two white gold wedding rings and also had Leonard and Penny's named entwined in black italic stitching, the registrar instructed Leonard to repeat after her and Leonard took Penny's ring finger and spoke with ease.

"With this ring I thee wed and I Leonard believe in this marriage more strongly than ever, Penny it is with joy born of experience and trust that I commit myself to you to be your husband forever"

Leonard slipped the ring onto Penny's finger, before Penny followed the same instructions from the registrar, Penny finished her vows and placed the ring on Leonard's finger before they held hands again, the registrar spoke again.

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Leonard and Penny needed no encouragement as they launched into a kiss which was followed by cheers and claps from the audience, after a minute they sat down in the seats vacated by Sheldon and Amy, they had held hands and gave each other little grins throughout the entire ceremony, now that Sheldon and Amy were the centre of everybody's attention, they took the same stance as Leonard and Penny did and stood facing each other holding hands, once everybody had settled down and there was quiet, the registrar spoke again.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the wedding of Sheldon and Amy, it is my duty to ask if anyone here present has any reason for this marriage to not go ahead to please speak now or forever hold your peace"

Once again there was silence before George was called up to read a poem, he stepped on the podium and looked directly at Sheldon and Amy before speaking.

"This is a poem called "Why Marriage" by Dena Acolatse"

"Because to the depths of me

I long to love one person.

With all my heart, my soul, my mind, my body

Because I need a forever friend to trust with the intimacies of me

Who won't hold them against me

Who loves me when I'm unlikeable

Who sees the small child in me and who looks for the divine potential of me

Because I need to cuddle in the warmth of the night

With somebody who thinks the world of me and I am them

With someone I feel blessed to hold

Because marriage means opportunity

To grow in love, in friendship

Because marriage is a discipline

To be added to a list of achievements

Because marriages do not fail, people fail

When they enter into marriage

Expecting another to make them whole

Because knowing this

I promise myself to take full responsibility

For my spiritual, mental and physical wholeness

I create me, I take half of the responsibility of marriage

Together we create our marriage

Because with this understanding

The possibilities are limitless"

George nodded to the couple who were watching open mouthed and made his way back to his seat, Mary gave him a hug and he was patted on the back by Meemaw, the registrar went through some more formalities before Sheldon and Amy gave their own statements, Amy went first.

"Sheldon you know me for always speaking the truth and that wont change here, 6 years ago I was forced into a once a year agreement that I go on a date and when I was paired with you on that website, I was not expecting much from it, I arrived at that café wishing it would be over as soon as possible, but then something strange happened, for me it felt like an instant attraction, sure we hit some bumps along the way but I know that we belong together and I am so proud to be marrying you today and I love you very much and I cant wait to be your wife"

"Amy you know me for being even more blunt and truthful than your good self, I was blackmailed into going on that date and I was truly dreading it, but like you I felt that from the moment we met, there was an instant connection, I am truly grateful that you came into my life, you challenge me in a way that nobody else can and I love you dearly my little vixen and I cant wait to be your husband"

"Who here has the rings"? called the Registrar.

Once again Raj stepped forward, this time with a purple cushion that contained two platinum diamond rings, this also had Sheldon and Amy's names entwined, this time in white stitching, the registrar spoke to Sheldon with his vows and Sheldon repeated after him.

"I Sheldon, give to you Amy, my vow of sacred matrimony, I acknowledge our individuality and respect the natural space what will reside comfortable between us, I promise to bridge that space with open communication and heartfelt compassion, I promise to act love so as to be loving, I promise to love you and pledge fidelity for all the days of our lives"

Sheldon slipped the ring on to Amy's finger, Amy repeated the same vows and slipped the ring onto Sheldon's finger, they grinned goofily at each other for a moment.

"Congratulations, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Sheldon and Amy were already kissing before the registrar had finished, they kissed hungrily and when they broke apart, they could only look into each others eyes, eventually they were called down from the podium and little Jacob led the wedding party back up the aisle, where everybody threw confetti over them and cheered, the wedding pictures were taken in front of the entrance arch and some were taken by rose, mushroom log picket fence, after 30 minutes, the official pictures were finally finished and Sheldon took Amy to the lakeside edge where they stood alone holding hands for a few minutes.

"I didn't want to say in front of everybody but your dress is a brilliant choice" said Sheldon

"Thank you, I took inspiration from the prom dress I wore, in fact it's the same but in white"

"Oh I noticed all right" replied Sheldon looking down at her and the hint of cleavage showing.

"I know what I would like to do with you right now, but we have to wait a few hours" said Amy knowing what he wanted

"I love you Dr Cooper" said Sheldon

"I love you more Dr Cooper" replied Amy smiling at him.

Sheldon drew her into his arms where they kissed for a few minutes, they were interrupted by Angie who had Raj hovering behind her.

"Sorry to break the party but the reception is about to start, everybody is seated and I need to find Leonard and Penny as well" said Angie.

"Ok no problems" replied Amy

"I don't think you will have to look far" said Sheldon nodding towards the other end of the lake where Penny and Leonard were doing exactly the same thing Sheldon and Amy been.

"I will get them" said Raj jogging off towards them and calling as he did so.

Before they went into the ballroom, Angie had taken the two couples into the main registry office, so they could sign the wedding register, they also had two witnesses in Howard and Raj sign for both of them and finally they were able to enter the ballroom, though not before being introduced to the gathered crowd. Raj did the honours

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is my pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, Leonard and Penny Hofstadter along with Sheldon and Amy Cooper, but first as requested by Leonard and Sheldon, here is some fantastic entrance music"

The opening bars to Sprach Zarathustra started playing, Penny and Amy looked surprised but went along with it, especially as they noticed how happy they looked while it was playing, as they stepped through the double doors, cheers and applause erupted and continued until they took their places at the top table, the top table contained the entire bridal party and 4 sets of various parents, all the tables contained trays of canapés and tubs of bread rolls with little cubes of butter

Once the music stopped, Wyatt gave a speech saying how happy he was that Leonard had taken Penny off his hands, even Howard gave a little speech for Amy, Sheldon gave a speech as well and finally Leonard spoke and he ended his speech by saying.

"Thank you to everybody for coming to our weddings, I know I can speak for all of four of us, about how thrilled we are that you all came and that's not the only good news our group had today and if Howard and Bernadette don't mind, I would like to announce their news" Leonard waited while they nodded their approval

"I am pleased to say that there will soon be a baby Wolowitz, congratulations" Leonard raised his glass towards Howard and Bernadette who looked on embarrassment at being cheered at their friends wedding, Sheldon spoke again.

"I would like to follow what Leonard said and say please enjoy the food and dance later if you like, I used to hate dancing but this little vixen has managed to make me change my mind" Sheldon grinned down at Amy who leaned into his body for an awkward cuddle.

Sheldon sat down and soon everybody was served the starter of Leek and Potato soup, followed by the main meal of Grilled Chicken with Mediterranean salad, before they had their dessert, the wedding cakes were cut, both couples went with a two tiered cake, their dessert was Strawberry tiramisu,

 _ **There is a lot going on in this chapter, so the rest of the wedding reception and wedding night stuff will be in the following chapter…**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**So glad you all liked the wedding!**_

 _ **Definitely M-Rated this chapter…..**_

Once everybody had finished their meals, a few people ventured onto the dance floor, the band had continued playing throughout the meal and they now realised that Leonard and Penny were ready for their first dance, Angie took over the mic for a moment.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Leonard and Penny for the first dance"

Leonard held his hand out for Penny to take and they stepped onto the dance area of the floor, they had chosen Amazed by Lonestar, they were the only couple dancing through the entire song and it was obvious at their grinning faces how much in love they were at that moment.

"I love your dress by the way, its very stylish and good idea with the slash" said Leonard.

"Thank, I wanted something sexy but classy, it's not too much flesh on display is it? Replied Penny looking down at her left leg.

"Its just right, now enough talking" said Leonard.

Leonard pulled Penny closer as they kissed and swayed around the dance floor, occasionally stopping to get some air, when the song ended they stayed on the dance floor and clapped as Sheldon and Amy entered the dance area to Elvis Presley "Cant help falling in love with you"

"I have to compliment your choice of song once again Amy" said Sheldon remembering the song choice from the New Year party

"Well it's fitting that's for sure" replied Amy smiling at her new husband.

Sheldon and Amy were already close while dancing but Sheldon pulled Amy even closer and held her tightly as he leant down to kiss her, Amy wrapped her arms around his waist as they swayed on the floor kissing, soon more love songs started playing before the band switched to some more up tempo songs, Sheldon definitely wasn't dancing for them, he and Amy retreated back to their table, the only people left at the table were Meemaw, Amy's mother Gladys and her Aunt Flora and they were deep in conversation but stopped when Sheldon and Amy sat down.

"Sheldon are you taking this wonderful lady on honeymoon? Asked Aunt Flora.

"Of course, we are going on Thursday" replied Sheldon.

"Where are you going? Asked Gladys.

"I am afraid I cannot tell anybody just yet, I will have to tell Amy at the airport though" replied Sheldon.

"Why can't you say? You hate surprises" commented Amy taking his hand.

"I know but this is one that you will most definitely like" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss.

The wedding reception party ended as planned at midnight, before the two couples left the ballroom, they threw their bouquets behind them, Emily caught Amy's and much to her surprise Meemaw caught Penny's one, the two couples were cheered and clapped all the way to the waiting limousine which now had a just married sign in the back and was draped with balloons and had a large bow on the front bonnet.

When the two couples returned to the hotel, Leonard and Penny didn't bother waiting for the lift to their floor, they raced up the 3 flights of stairs to their honeymoon suite, while Sheldon and Amy used the lift, the suites which had been left in a bit of a mess had been tidied up and a new ambience had been created, both rooms were filled with roses and lit with candles, a bucket of ice and champagne had also been left.

"Sheldon why don't you pour us both some champagne and I will be with you in a few minutes, I just want to change out of this dress and into something I think you will approve of" said Amy

"Don't be too long, I am eager for you tonight" growled Sheldon as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard.

"Hoo Dr Cooper" said Amy.

"As I said, don't be long" said Sheldon patting her bottom as she turned around to go to the bedroom area.

The bedroom had also had the lights turned off, with only one bedside light on, Amy rather liked this and she took her time changing into her wedding night outfit, she had chosen a white Basque, complete with stockings and suspenders, with or without the outfit, she knew that Sheldon would need no encouragement to sweep her into his arms, the outfit was simply for her to feel good in, she expected it wouldn't be on for very long anyway, especially with Sheldon in his horny mood, she adjusted her breasts in the Basque to get more comfortable and felt that her nipples had already hardened, she briefly thought about playing with herself but wanted Sheldon more, she opened the bedroom door quietly and very slightly before retreating to an armchair in the corner of the bedroom and after arranging herself seductively with one leg crossed over the other, called Sheldon who arrived seconds later and took in the glorious view of his wife in the armchair.

"Would you like to join me? Asked Amy beckoning him towards her with a finger and then standing up.

"You know I would"

Sheldon visibly gulped but sat down in the armchair and Amy sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and with her legs draped over the side of the chair and giving him a kiss, Sheldon responded to the kiss and held her waist, the kissing intensified and for a long time the only noise that could be heard was them breathing heavily and moaning lustily into each others mouths. Amy changed position and straddled Sheldon's lap, his erection straining through his trousers, she resumed kissing him and undid his shirt buttons to fondle his chest and nipples, her tongue met Sheldon's and with Amy moving around on top of him, Sheldon couldn't bear it any longer.

"I don't know about you but I would be more comfortable on the bed" said Sheldon who was aroused beyond belief and wanted some relief from the tension in his pants.

"Come on them"

Amy removed herself from Sheldon's lap and went straight to the bed, Sheldon quickly removed all his clothes, his erection finally free of fabric sprang to attention, Amy wanted him there and then but apparently Sheldon had other ideas.

"Just because we know what's going to happen tonight, doesn't mean we have to do it straight away, I want to enjoy this just as much as you do" said Sheldon joining her on the bed.

"Oh I know, we have all night after all" winked Amy.

Sheldon moved on top of Amy, parted her legs so his erection was pressing against her core and began kissing her again, one hand cupping her breast through the Basque and one running a hair though Amy's hair, Amy's hands were all over his butt and squeezing it, they hadn't stopped kissing throughout this, when Sheldon's fingers found their way inside the Basque and to a very erect nipple, Amy gasped into Sheldon's mouth as he caressed it, then moved on to the other one, he stopped kissing her and released her breasts from the Basque to suck on them, Amy took the opportunity to fondle his arousal, she grabbed the shaft and started to pump it, she heard Sheldon growl as he sucked on her nipples and he thrust against her hand.

"Oh dear lord Amy" moaned Sheldon.

Sheldon pulled Amy up so she was kneeling on the bed like he was and he pulled her body into his, they kissed again and with the new position, their hands were wandering over each other, Amy was right about her prediction of the Basque not staying on for very long, Sheldon swiftly undid the clips on the back and without looking away from Amy, discarded the Basque across the room, they launched into another kiss and Sheldon held both of her breasts in his hands, gently caressing them and rubbing them against his chest, Amy seemed to like this and she pushed him back down on the bed where they lay side by side with their legs entwined, they peppered each other with kisses and then just stared into each others eyes without talking for a long time, both grinning at each other.

With the position they were in, it was easy enough for Sheldon to guide his fingers to Amy's wetness and to her clit, as soon as his fingers started to stimulate her, Amy bucked against his hand and reached for his erection, they kissed again and as their actions became more intense the kissing became more frantic, both of them writhing and bucking against each other, Amy was the first to orgasm a few minutes later, this was followed by Sheldon who could no longer contain himself and released his load over Amy's hand and stomach, she could only grin at the expression on his face as he did this, she held him while his body jerked and eventually became still,

Sheldon briefly dozed off and Amy took the opportunity to have a quick clean up and went to collect the champagne, she joined him on the bed again and took a long drink and tipped a little over his nipples, as her tongue licked his nipples, Sheldon woke with a gasp and held Amy's head as she licked up all the champagne juices.

"Sorry I nodded off" said Sheldon smiling at her.

"It's fine, it's been a long day" replied Amy smiling back at him

"I'm not done with you yet" said Sheldon in a low voice.

"Good because I am ready for more if you are" replied Amy.

"I am always ready for more, come here little lady"

They resumed their position of laying side by side, legs entwined and kissing again, this carried on for some time until Sheldon guided his erection to her wetness, he sought permission from Amy who nodded.

"We have condoms, I should put one on" said Sheldon reaching over to the nightstand.

"No need, I am fully protected" replied Amy.

"Still to be sure, I would prefer we use one"

Amy nodded and Sheldon wasted no time in putting the condom on, he had remained hard through this, he turned to Amy who had rearranged herself on the bed, she was now laying flat on her back with her eyes closed, playing with her nipples, Sheldon felt himself go very hot all of a sudden watching her do this, he leaned over her and gave her a tender kiss.

"I am ready if you are? Asked Sheldon.

"Yes, I have no idea if I will get pain or not, I know it's common to do so but if we go at my pace with this please"

"You got it and Amy I love you"

"I love you too"

Sheldon kissed her again and moved so his torso was on Amy's chest, he guided his arousal to her wetness and gently pushed it in, there was no immediate resistance but the look on Amy's face suggested she was waiting for it, he kissed her again and pushed in a bit more, he felt her tense and she held her hand in the air for him to stop, she was biting her lip as he did this, then she nodded for him to carry on, there was no longer any resistance and Sheldon pushed further into her, his entire cock was now inside her, he didn't move an inch until Amy was ready, her entire body was tense as he remained hovering above her.

"Amy are you ok? We don't have to do this if you are not ready"

"It's fine, I have no experience of this, just give me a minute, it feels great to have you inside me though" replied Amy as she took a deep breath and finally relaxed back on the bed.

Sheldon was still hard inside her, he thrust against her body and she bucked against him, she grabbed his neck and pulled him fully down onto her and they kissed frantically, with Amy more comfortable Sheldon started going quicker and even more so when Amy wrapped her legs around his waist, they continued like this for some time, neither wanting it to end, Sheldon was enjoying himself immensely and Amy was gasping every time he thrust into her, she was playing with his nipples and stopped kissing him for a moment to suck on them, this made Sheldon thrust harder into her, Amy felt that her clit was throbbing from the intensity of Sheldon's cock rubbing against it and she had a joyful orgasm and a moment after her orgasm, even with the condom on, felt his release inside of her, Sheldon collapsed on top of her sweating profusely, he gave her a long kiss as his body convulsed and when he was finally able to get his breath back, he spoke.

"I am glad we saved this for our wedding night"

"Me too, it was a little awkward and uncomfortable at first but then it got better" replied Amy.

"So no pain or anything?

"Not at all"

Sheldon untangled himself from Amy and using some nearby tissues, wrapped the condom up in them and put them in the waste bin before padding naked out into the lounge area of the suite, Amy watched puzzled as he didn't come back immediately, she went out to join him and found him eating snacks from the fridge and cupboards

"How can you be hungry after all that food we had at the reception? Asked Amy watching him eat almost half a tube of Pringles.

"That little lady was hours ago and I have built up an appetite"

"Oh" said Amy realising what he meant. "Let me order you a sandwich and then we can go back to bed" suggested Amy.

"For more of what we just did? Asked Sheldon clarifying with wide eyes.

"Oh yes indeed, if you are ready, I know I am" replied Amy.

"Shouldn't we give it some time before we do that again?

"Nope" replied Amy simply.

Amy took his hand away from the tube of Pringles and guided him back to the bedroom, she turned to shut the door and found she was pressed against it by Sheldon who was kissing the back of her neck and pressing his very evident arousal against her bottom, she wanted him again there and then so turned around and led them both the short distance back to the bed, where she guided Sheldon onto the bed, grabbed another condom and this time it was her that put it on him, he groaned the entire time it took to do this and then once she was ready, she straddled him then guided his cock into her very wet and willing vagina again, she braced herself for any pain but found there was none, she was enjoying the look of pure joy on Sheldon's face as she did a circular bouncy movement on top of him, he thrust up into her as they made love again.

Sheldon and Amy finally went to sleep around 5am, they had made love once more before just laying in bed holding hands and talking about their day, they were both exhausted but happy, they were woken by the room telephone at 12pm from the receptionist letting them know that the last check out of the day was at 4pm, they got up, showered and dressed before packing up their things/

The rest of their guests had already left the hotel in the hired bus and had been driven back to Pasadena, Sheldon and Amy had driven there in her car with Leonard and Penny so they drove home together and arrived back at 530pm, when they pulled up outside their houses, they were surprised to see their immediate families lined up outside and their houses had been decorated with balloons and just married signs over the front door. Mary greeted them at the car.

"Don't worry we are not staying the night, we know you probably want some alone time on your first night home as couples" said Mary.

"Where are you all going? We thought you were all staying until tomorrow? Asked Penny.

"We are and we are staying at a hotel by the airport, now then Leonard and Sheldon are you going to get out of the car and do the traditional thing with your brides? Asked Mary.

"I don't think that's necessary" started Penny fearful that Leonard might not be able to carry her.

"I think that's a great idea" grinned Leonard.

Leonard got out of the car, walked Penny to the front steps of their house and then picked her up and carried her inside, there was a fair amount of grunting on Leonard's part and he just managed to carry her inside before putting her down by the stairs.

Meanwhile Sheldon did the same thing with Amy and carried her with ease over the steps and straight into the lounge where he placed Amy down on the sofa and gave her a long kiss.

"Hoo" said Amy simply feeling turned on at Sheldon's mastery.

"You will be saying more than that later when we christen our bedroom" replied Sheldon quickly as he heard his mother come into the house.

"We have ordered Chinese food for you and that will be here shortly, I hope you enjoy your honeymoon darlin" said Mary giving her son a hug and then Amy.

"We will mother" replied Sheldon

"Please try to come and visit us some time this year" added Mary.

"We will make time Mary and thank for coming to the wedding" said Amy speaking for them both.

Sheldon and Amy went back outside to see their guests off, this took some time as everybody wanted hugs and then retrieved their luggage from the boot of the car, by the time they had done this, the Chinese food had arrived so Sheldon and Amy sat down in their lounge for the first time as a married couple.

"Now then Dr Cooper what's it like to finally be my husband? Asked Amy as they snuggled up together.

"Better than I ever could have imagined"

"Same here"

Before they left the wedding reception, they had been given an unedited video of the wedding and the reception, they cuddled up together on the sofa watching it and eating their food before they gave in to exhaustion and they retired to bed, although once in their bedroom they were very suddenly not tired and made love for the first time in their marital home.

 _ **The end!**_

 _ **Thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing!**_


	21. Chapter 21

For their honeymoon, Sheldon had taken Amy to Madrid and to the Cajal institute where Santiago Ramon y Cajal, the father of modern day Neuroscience had worked and also to see some seminars at Madrid University, they also had two days to explore the city of Madrid, they then had a two day train trip across Europe and ended the honeymoon in a specially built tree house in the New Forest based in South West England.

Leonard and Penny had gone to Montreal for two days before also going on a luxury train trip from Toronto to Vancouver and ending up on Vancouver Island.

 _ **Epilogue: 5 years later, December 2020**_

 _ **Sheldon and Amy**_

It was Christmas day and ironically a day that Sheldon used to hate, but that changed after the Christmas of 2014, this one however was spent in hospital as Amy gave birth to little baby Flora who they named after Amy's Aunt Flora who had died a year before, Sheldon now had three reasons to enjoy Christmas, Flora was their second baby after little baby Albert who arrived at the beginning of March 2018, Sheldon and Amy's baby plans went out of the window after a particularly raucous double first wedding anniversary party with the Hofstadter's in May 2017, they had to forego going to Japan in February 2018 for the annual guest lecture student exchange, this was moved back a few months until Amy could get a nanny to go with them to look after Albert while she and Sheldon worked.

 _ **Leonard and P**_ enny also had two children, which thanks to the raucous first anniversary party was a boy born two days after Albert who they named Thomas and a girl who was born at the beginning of 2020 named Daisy. Leonard had also been given a yearly guest lecture spot at Princeton, Penny was still working at the pharmaceutical company but had also done a few TV commercials, she no longer had the desire to be a full time actress.

 _ **Bernadette and Howard's**_ baby was born in February 2017 and was a girl that they named Debbie after Howard's mother, Debbie was followed in January 2020, 3 years later and again was a girl they named Alice after a famous microbiologist of the 1800's called Alice Catherine Evans.

 _ **Raj and Emily**_ had bought the house they initially rented and married in Pasadena in June 2017, they honeymooned back in Raj's home country of India and they had a baby boy called Harry 18 months later and on bonfire night November 2020 they had a girl they named Rani.

 _ **Thank you to everybody that has read and reviewed, followed and favourited the story, you are all appreciated.**_

 _ **Thanks again!**_

 _ **There will be more stories in the future**_


End file.
